Conexión
by MoonForTheLonely
Summary: Santana and Brittany have an instant connection when they meet at a club resulting in a heated night, a broken condom and a positive pregnancy test. Will Santana overcome her commitment issues? Following the outline of Knocked up. Warning: Girl!peen. Cover art done by birdgin.
1. In an instant

**Conexión: Chapter 1. **

**Full summary: Santana and Brittany have an instant connection when they meet at a club resulting in a heated night, a broken condom and a positive pregnancy test. Will Santana overcome her commitment issues? Or will she deny the connection and leave Brittany to be a single parent? Following the outline of Knocked up with a bit more drama. Warning: Girl!peen.**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. Also, the magazine name is a fake.**

**Hey guys this is my second major fic, don't hesitate to visit my profile to read my one-shots and my other major fic 'Tease'. This is a Girl!peen fic, so if you don't like it please don't read it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"Santana Lopez is known for five things, Being the editor of New York's biggest selling fashion magazine Seven Deadly Sins, holding the title for the number one eligible bachelorette in the whole state, having a razor sharp wit, an ego the size of the Empire State Building and according to the models in all her photo shoots, a dick just as big. And to no surprise she was seen with yet another Victoria's Secret Angel, leaving the set of her latest photos hoot hand in hand, the next morning our own photographers found her walking out of the model's apartment building in the early morning with sex hair and a lit cigar, without a doubt that is another Angel checked off the list."<em>

Santana smirks at the Internet article looking at the pictures of her leading the model towards her car one hand in the other woman's and the other opening the door of the car to help her in, her eyes briefly skim the photos of her leaving the building with messy hair and a cigar in her mouth remembering the steamy night with the model feeling her member twitch at the memory. Checking the time and turning her laptop off,he brunette grabs her leather jacket on the way out of her penthouse suite which is stationed at the very top of the building, walking into the elevator and pressing the button that would take her down to the lobby. While she waits the brunette pulls her phone out from the pocket of her designer jeans, pressing one of the speed dial buttons the responding end picking up on the first ring.

"Will, pick me up from my place I want to hit up that new club that just opened." She tells her driver.

"Yes ma'am I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hurry it up will you, I'm on my way down and I told Puckerman I'd take him with me."

"No problem."

"Good." She hangs up, placing her phone back into her pocket when the elevator finally reaches the lobby.

After a 20 minute wait the black Mercedes pulls up in front of the Latina, an angry look on her face, she signals for the driver to roll down his window, which he immediately does.

"You're fucking late." She spits out, her eyes drilling into his.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am" William stammers, sweat appearing on his brow. "I was caught in traffic."

"There are no excuses."

"I'm so so so so sorry, it won't happen again I swear."

"Lucky for you I'm in a good mood tonight." Santana growls as she slips into the back seat of the shiny black car. "Now, to Puckerman's."

"Yes ma'am." The driver answers as he pulls away from the side of the road.

Santana sighs her head turning to look out the window. "Puck you better be ready or I'm going to beat your ass." She mutters to herself.

* * *

><p>The fiery brunette arrives at the door of Noah Puckerman's apartment knocking loudly.<p>

"Coming!" The familiar rough voice of her best friend calls from the other side.

Santana taps her foot impatiently, her eyebrows slowly raising at the sound of a young boy yelling something unintelligible, she knocks again louder this time.

"Puckerman get your ass over to this door and open it!" She yells through the door.

A few seconds later the door swings open to reveal a slightly sweaty looking Puck wearing a white singlet and jeans, a trail of band aids traveling up his arms and on his shoulders.

"Hey, S come on in, sorry about that."

"What happened to you?" Santana asks, eyeing the band aids on Pucks forearm and shoulder, noticing more as he turned around and led her into his apartment.

"Nephew is over, Sarah dropped him off this morning. Violent little shit stuck pins through the suction caps of his stupid ass nerf gun." He sighs, turning around to look at his friend.

"Shit, where is he?"

"Just got him in the guestroom for now, I called Sarah and she's coming to pick him up in a few minutes."

"Alright, but are you still good to go tonight?"

"Hell yeah! There's no way I'm giving up the chance to get laid."

"Good, so we just wait for Sarah to come pick the little shit head that shot you then we're off?"

"Yup, c'mon I'll mix you a drink." Puck smirks leading her to the bar. "What do you want?"

"Martini."

"Of course." Puck laughs. "Dry or dirty?"

"I'll have it just like I have sex."

"Dirty?"

"You got it." Santana replies with a wink as Puck laughs.

Five minutes later there is a knock at the door Sarah, Pucks younger sister walks to the guestroom once she has been let in, walking back into the main living room area holding the wrist of her son with an angry look on her face, Santana looks down at the boy from her barstool noticing the bright yellow nerf gun in the boy's hand. A smirk spreads across her face and a small laugh escapes from her lips at the boy's misfortune, he hears her laugh, his head whipping around to see her smirking at him, he yanks his hand from his mothers grasp cocking the gun before firing at Santana.

_Thuck_

"Josh!" Sarah yells before snatching the gun out of her son's hand and turning to Santana. "I am so sorry, I don't know what makes him act this way." She says apologetically.

The brunette pulls the dart out of her thigh the whole dart coming off, leaving the pin still inside, it had hit her pocket and surprisingly she had felt nothing. After pulling out the dart she looks inside her pocket to find her wallet.

"Nah, Sarah don't worry about it, I'm not hurt." The Latina says pulling her wallet out of her pocket . "It hit my wallet." She inspects her wallet to find that the pin had almost traveled all the way through, if it hadn't been for her ID stopping it from completely skewering it. "You better ground that little shit though."

"Lucky." Sarah sighs with relief before looking down at Josh with a glare. "Oh you bet I am. Id better get going now before this one causes anymore trouble." She says with annoyance indicating towards her son. "Bye Noah, bye Santana."

"Bye." Puck says with a wave as his sister walks out the door dragging Josh behind her, the sound of her yelling growing fainter as they disappear. He turns to Santana, still sitting on her stool. "Sorry about that, little fucker is crazy."

"Puck, its okay, I didn't even get hurt man I'm lucky remember?" She says waving her wallet in front of his face.

"Now how about we try get even luckier?" He asks with a grin.

"About time." She sighs, downing the rest of her drink and hopping off the bar stool. "Put on a shirt so we can go."

* * *

><p>When the car pulls up in front of the club the two step out of the car, eyeing the long line of people waiting to get in, the news of Santana Lopez's arrival spreads quickly along the huge line of people and soon enough people are taking out their phone's and taking photo's and video's of the Latina, some even calling out her name to try get her attention. She ignores her name being yelled out by some of the people in line walking up to the big hulking man with the clipboard at the door of the club, becoming to Puck to follow her.<p>

"Santana Lopez, you don't need to check the list." She says her voice oozing confidence and pride.

"Yes, of course Miss Lopez." The man says turning to unclip the red rope across the door to let her in, his eyes looking at Puck questioningly.

"He's with me." Santana says when she see's the look the guard gives Puck.

Once they enter the club many heads turn to stare at them many eyes flickering down to eye the bulge in the brunettes pants.

"Hey, I'm going off to find a squeeze, see you round?" Puck says loudly in her ear over the loud music radiating through the club.

"Sure thing." She yells back. "Go do your thing sex shark."

"You too lizard!" He yells in reply before disappearing into the sea of people.

Santana makes her way towards the bar ordering a drink and downing it before looking around the club, ignoring the girls coming up to her and trying to strike up conversation, the brunette looks away with disinterest as a blonde tries to ask her to get on the dance floor with her. The Latina looks over to the dance area of the club and makes her way over anyway dragging the mildly attractive blonde with her, if she was going to dance she would need a warm body to grind up on. Santana begins to sway with the music, the blonde in front of her doing the same, her green eyes drilling into the Latina's crotch as she begins to grind her hips into the brunette. Santana starts to loose herself in the music, grinding her own hips into the blonde in front of her.

A few meters away a different blonde dances alone, her hips moving in time with the music her body flowing with effortless grace as the people around her watch her dance, trying to do the same with their own bodies but failing miserably, Brittany spins turning to face the other way when through the crowd of dancing bodies she spots a hot Latina dancing with a blonde, recognizing her from the magazines and celebrity gossip forums Brittany decides to get her attention, she dances her way a little closer, the people around her parting like the red sea as she lifts her game, a man approaches her and begins to grind against her but she turns away from him wanting to be seen dancing alone when Santana spots her.

Sure enough from over the green eyed blonde's shoulder Santana's eyes reach the breathtaking blonde who is now about two meters away from her, struck in awe at her movements the brunette immediately walks around her dance partner, who tries to hold her back only to get lightly pushed away. The Latina's eyes move up Brittany's hypnotizing body to look at her face, she gasps, she has never seen anyone so beautiful in her life the woman dancing just a metre away could not compare to any other woman she has ever seen, not the models at the photo shoots, not even the Victoria's Secret Angel's could compare to the blonde Goddess.

Brittany looks back in Santana's direction a smile spreading across her face when she see's that she has discarded her dancing partner and is now watching Brittany with wide eyes, her eyes meet with the brunette's and she has the sudden feeling of being swallowed whole, like she had fallen into those dark eyes, her heart flutters as her eyes stay locked with the Latina's her body stumbles for a second but she quickly regains her balance before she can fall, her cheeks grow red as she looks back at Santana who is still staring despite her mistake. Brittany regains her confidence and starts to dance again she beacons the Latina closer with her finger, Santana immediately walks forward until she is almost touching the blonde in front of her, Brittany immediately puts one of her arms around her neck her fingers stroking the back of her neck, she shivers at the brunette's impossibly warm skin, her other hand sliding around her lower back she pulls herself up against Santana, who puts her lips to Brittany's ear.

"Are you alright?" She asks, her arms around Brittany's hips, her body swaying in time with hers.

Brittany blushes when she realizes that Santana is asking about her stumble. "Yes." She answers into the brunette's ear, her voice barely audible over the pulsating music. "Now that you're here."

"You are an amazing dancer, I've never seen anything so captivating, you're gorgeous."

The blonde's blush deepens, usually she would ward off any people that would try hit on her, heck she had never even had a serious relationship before and thanks to various magazine articles she knew the hot brunette in front of her hadn't either. Not that Brittany slept around a lot, she had just never found the right person. "You don't have to say that." She replies, clearly embarrassed. She knew the Latina was hitting on her now, but it was like she couldn't control herself around the other woman, maybe it was the affect the alcohol is having on her, although she hasn't had much or maybe because she hasn't slept with anyone for a few months, being so busy at the studio and all.

"I'm only telling the truth, now dance with me I want to feel that beautiful body move against mine." Santana purrs.

Brittany immediately starts to dance at the request pulling her head back to look into the Latina's dark smoldering eyes feeling immediately lost as she stares into their depths, she begins to grind forcibly into Santana who immediately responds with the same action, she feels the large bulge in the brunette's jeans skin along her upper thigh and she could swear that she felt it twinge.

"Your name." Santana almost demands, her dark eyes locked onto bright blue ones. "Tell me your name."

Santana has never been so captivated by one person in her whole life, its like the only thing she can focus on is the blonde in front of her and the way she is moving her body against her own, her pale skin almost glowing in the flashing lights of the club.

"Brittany Pierce." She replies. Santana's heart thuds in her chest as she repeats the name.

"Brittany." A ripple passes through the blonde at the sound of her own name on the brunette's full lips.

"I'm Santana Lopez."

"I know who you are." Brittany admits, a blush crawling up her neck to touch at her cheeks. "Almost everyone knows who you are."

"Well how would you like to get to know me on a more personal level." Santana responds with a wink before forcibly grinding her body into the blonde's.

Brittany grinds back in response, letting the heavy beat of the loud music pulse through her body letting it flow through her as she dances up against her partner, bumping and grinding in perfect timing their fingers leaving lingering touches on each others smooth skin, the heat and arousal practically oozing from the pair as they dance against each other. Brittany spins around, her hips still in the circle of the brunette's arms, she begins to push her ass into her crotch feeling the Latina's large package rub against her ass through the material of her skirt and Santana's jeans as she grinds into the other woman's crotch. She feels Santana's hot breath at the back of her neck, her wandering hands moving from the blonde's hips to her upper thighs pushing her impossibly close.

Full lips touch at the back of Brittany's neck travailing upwards until they reach her ear. "Lets take this to my place." She purrs in a seductive tone that almost melted the blonde in her arms.

Brittany nods in response, the words in her head unable to form in her mouth.

Without another word Santana begins to walk away, her hand gently pulling at Brittany's wrist as an indication to follow her off the dance floor and out of the club, the blonde dancer follows without hesitation letting Santana lead the way through the crowds of people, she catches a man with a Mohawk grinning at her as she walks buy a blonde man with a fairly big mouth grinding up against him she ignores the look and breathes a sigh of relief as she steps out of the club, the cool night air hitting her skin. The brunette beacons her towards a shiny black car, opening the back door to usher Brittany in.

Once in the car herself Santana turns to the driver. "Home." She says simply. The man nods once before pulling away from the curb.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: The sexy times. Please review with your thoughts :)<strong>


	2. Pasión

**Conexión: Chapter 2, Pasión (Passion)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee.**

**Hey guys the updating of this fic will be a little slow at first, my first priority being to finish of 'Tease'. Please review if you have any thoughts, ideas or anything you would like to see in this fic so don't be shy :) Also, I have never written Girl!peen smut before so please tell me how I'm doing and if I can make any improvements.**

* * *

><p>Brittany's back hits the pale white wall her lips move in perfect synchronization against Santana's who's front is pressed hard against hers their breasts pushed up against each other. The brunette moans into the dancer's mouth as their tongues dance around fighting for dominance which Santana almost immediately claims.<p>

The Latina pulls away after another heated minute of warm lips and tongues pressing against one another to open the door of her dark penthouse suite, beckoning for Brittany to come in after her. The blonde's bright eyes grow wide at size of the place, it was truly enormous for just one person. Her eyes take in her surroundings, the pale white walls and smooth floorboards reminding her of the studio, perfect for dancing on. She wanders further into the open space stepping out of her heels on the way. She takes in the dark furniture, two black expensive looking leather couches sitting on a dark silky looking shag rug which sends shivers up her spine as her bare feet pad along the strings of silk. She eye's the impossibly large plasma screen hoisted up on the wall in front of the couches, she walks closer almost tripping over the glass coffee table placed on the center of the rug. Brittany walks away from the TV area exploring the large apartment further.

Walking across the large open space in the middle of the massive room she sways slightly spinning and turning as she moves across the floorboards, she was right, perfect for dancing on. She stops at the kitchen the counters which are black and shiny with fancy white appliances placed neatly on them, she looks at the large white fridge which towers above her never having seen a fridge so large before. The curious blonde walks back into the open space in the middle of the room spotting a fairly large glass table with white legs and chairs near one of the pale empty walls, usually the apartments Brittany visited weather the person lived alone or not had pictures of family or friends but as far as Santana's home went it looked as though she didn't have a very good relationship with her family.

She starts twirling and spinning again her feet sliding smoothly along the light brown floorboards, she hears a small laugh. Brittany looks over to Santana who is leaning against a wall with a large white blinds covering almost the whole wall.

"What are you laughing at?" She asks curiously.

"I've never seen anyone act this way when visiting my place." Santana answers giving the blonde a small smile. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Brittany walks up to Santana awaiting further instruction.

"Stand over here." The brunette tells her guiding her to stand at the middle point in front of the blind covered wall placing her about three meters away from it.

"Now wait here." Santana says softly walking over to the glass coffee table and picking up something from it. She walks back towards the blonde standing behind her.

Brittany hears the small beep of a button and suddenly the blinds on the wall start to move to the left uncovering the glass wall behind it. The dancers jaw drops at the sight of the dark night sky the entire window lit up with the lights of New York, she could even see The Statue of Liberty a fair way away. She feels Santana's hands at her waist her full lips placing hot wet kisses from the end of her right shoulder up to her neck, Brittany leans into her feeling the Latina's breasts press into her back, her breaths become quick and ragged and before she can turn around to kiss Santana back the lips come up to her ear, much like in the club to whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Lets take this to the bedroom." The voice whispers.

Brittany nods, still not able to form words in her mouth at the seductive tone used, she feels a hand wrap around her wrist leading her into a long hallway at the left of the gigantic room. They make another left turn into another room, Brittany's eyes widening yet again at the room she was led into. There across from her the dark cushion like headboard against the pale wall sat a king sized bed with shiny sheets which was most likely silk, embodied on the top with silver thread making a beautiful spiral pattern which matched the many pillows on the bed.

Santana kicks off her heels before standing at the foot of the bed beckoning the blonde closer with one finger, Brittany lunges forward almost immediately her lips connecting to the brunette's in a heated kiss laced with passion she had never felt in her whole life, she could swear the room had started spinning at the feel of Santana's body pressed against her own.

Deepening the kiss Santana could tell that something about this different from all the other times she had done this, she almost never brought a woman back to her place, almost always doing the deed at theirs so she could sneak out afterwards but this could just be one of those times where she brought the woman back to her own home instead. The brunette couldn't fight the feeling of this time being completely different maybe it was the way she let Brittany explore the main room of her apartment instead of dragging her to the bedroom straight away or maybe it was the way they were kissing each other at this very moment, the blonde's hands cupping her face so gently with her hands as their lips and tongues moved against each other with a heated passion Santana could not explain with words.

The intensity of the kiss grows pushing the Latina to make her move, she wraps her arms around the blonde's middle pressing her toned body against her own before turning them around quickly and pushing them both down on the bed the brunette now lying on top of the woman beneath her.

Brittany lets a small squeak into Santana's mouth as she is spun landing on her back into the incredibly soft bed, their tongues still battling for dominance, the brunette taking it once again. Santana pulls away to take her shirt off before helping Brittany out of hers, taking off her bra in the process. The blonde feels herself grow wet as her eyes rake the Latina's body her amazing toned stomach and her perfectly round breasts which her hands find almost immediately, after taking the brunette's bra off. Brittany's fingers toy with the now stiff peaks on Santana's chest before leaning upwards to capture on in her mouth.

Santana moans her body arching into the blonde's warm wet mouth as her tongue swirls around her stiff nipple. Brittany moves to the other breast her hand now palming the other, she moans against the brunette's breast sending a shiver up the spine of the girl above her, the dancer's mouth detaches from Santana's breast with a small pop, her hands coming down to take of her skirt and panties. Seeing the blondes actions Santana lifts herself off the blonde to take her own pants off taking her wallet out of her pocket beforehand.

"Are you on the pill?" She asks.

"No, don't you have protection?"

"Don't worry I have it right here." Santana replies with a grin taking the condom out of her wallet not noticing the small hole going right through the small packet left from the pin that had been shot into her wallet a few hours before.

"Good." Brittany smiles watching Santana take her underwear off, her eyes widen at the Latina's large appendage not even at its full length and already larger that the average penis.

Santana smiles at the blonde's reaction as she begins to stroke herself to full length, suddenly a pale hand comes down on her own stopping her movements.

"Let me do it." Brittany almost whispers.

A smile spreads across Santana's face slowly.

"Stand up." The blonde orders. The Latina immediately does as she is told, standing up on the bed her legs spread shoulder length apart not breaking eye contact with the dancer.

Brittany brings herself to her knees, Santana's length a few inches from her face. The dancer guesses it to be about seven or eight inches in length and not even fully erect, Brittany runs her hand up and down Santana's shaft gently feeling her shiver under her touch.

"Britt don't tease." Santana almost begs her hips thrusting forward slightly looking for more friction.

Brittany grins at the sound of her shortened name on the brunette's tongue. "As you wish _San._"

A blush creeps over the Latina's cheeks and Brittany blushes in turn at the reaction the nickname had on Santana. Her hand wraps around the think member before her and she starts to pump at it, picking up to a decent speed, it starts to harden quickly her hand having to travel a longer length with each pump of her hand. Bright blue eyes stare up into dark ones glazed with lust.

"More." Santana demands her voice husky and rough yet somewhat caring underneath the surface. Her hips thrust into the blonde's hand desperately wanting more.

Brittany shuffles forward slightly before running her tongue from the tip of the hardening member to the base. Santana gasps in surprise at the feeling of the blonde's warm wet tongue tracing her member her hips thrusting forward slightly when one of the dancer's pale hands come up to cup her balls gently. Brittany watches the brunette's reactions to her touch enjoying them immensely, she decides to put an end to her teasing she takes the tip of the member in her mouth swirling the tip with her tongue while sucking it hard. The Latina moans out in pleasure her hands coming down to tangle in blonde locks pushing her cock further into the dancers mouth, Brittany does not persist letting the her slide her dick slowly into her mouth until the tip prods the back of her throat, Santana grins discovering Brittany's lack of a gag reflex.

"Uh, you're amazing." She marvels staring down at the blonde, usually she never talks during the only thing to be heard are moans coming from her or the models, mostly the models.

Santana pushes her hips forward pushing Brittany's head towards her at the same time causing the blonde's lips to touch the base of her dick, her eyes widen with surprise as they lock with the dancers.

_Wow, she's amazing, so beautiful, so gorgeous..._ Santana thinks, almost voicing the words but settling for something with a lot less feeling.

"I'm impressed not many can do that."

The hand on Santana's balls starts to squeeze gently giving them a massage causing the brunette's arousal to skyrocket, she slowly slides her cock from the blonde's mouth before pumping it in again, starting of slow her pace picking up with each pump until she was fucking Brittany's face hard and fast her eyes still locked to the blondes. Another different thing, she usually never make eye contact. The blonde moans around the member pumping in and out of her mouth the tip prodding the back of her throat repeatedly her other hand snakes down between her legs to run her fingers through her own wet folds moaning again at the pleasure. Santana watches as Brittany starts to touch herself a loud grunt escaping her lips as she feels the vibrations from the blonde's moan around her now fully hard cock, she pulls out of the hot wet mouth not wanting to cum just yet.

"Now let me return the favor." Santana purrs. "Lie down."

Brittany falls down onto her back, her legs spreading open, ready for the taking. Her bright blue eyes watch as the brunette lays down on her stomach her face inches from the burning heat between her legs, she shivers when she feel's the Latina's warm breath on her center. She hears Santana breath in deeply as if to drink her in, her dark eyes flicker up to light ones, clouded with lust and something else that had been there the moment they laid eyes on each other. The brown orbs flicker downwards, looking at the blonde's slick wet center the liquid arousal shining off her skin. Santana's arms wind around Brittany's thighs, her fingers lingering across the soft pale skin as she looks on, her head slowly leaning down causing the dancer's heart to leap in her chest.

Within the next second Santana's mouth comes down between the blonds spread thighs the Latina's warm wet mouth embracing her soaked center, the warmth of her lips and tongue radiating throughout the blonde's body in ripples of pleasure. The brunette buries her face between the blonde's pale thighs her tongue gently lapping at her entrance, her nose rubbing against her clit as she bury's her face deeper. Santana moans into Brittany's slick wet pussy her moan sending stronger ripples of pleasure through the withering woman beneath her moaning as if she was eating something delicious and could not get enough.

Dark brown eyes stay locked with blue, as the brunette moves her mouth up slightly her tongue soft and supple against the dancers hardening clit, dragging it over again and again causing the blond to moan in pleasure, on of her hands coming down to tangle in dark locks.

"S-S-San..." She stutters, struggling to keep her eyes open as another ripple washes over her body.

Santana smiles into the blonde her mouth moving back downwards, her nose rubbing against the now wet clit gently. The Latina's tongue delicately circles Brittany's entrance softly, caressing it with each stroke of her tongue, lightly teasing. The hand in her hair pushes her forward burying the brunette's face deeper into her soaking wet folds, begging for more. Without warning Santana thrusts her tongue into Brittany as far as she can go.

"Santana!" Brittany moans out at the aching throb deep inside of her, both hands now tangled in the Latina's hair her thighs shaking around her head .

The brunette continues to thrust her tongue in and out of the blonde pressing her face against her as she breathes her in, sucking softly around the sensitive area before plunging her tongue in a few more times. The full lips at Brittany's entrance move back up to her clit to suck on it, one of her arms sliding from one pale thigh to plunge two fingers deep inside of her pumping them quickly her fingers running along the tight walls of the blonde's pussy.

Hearing the blonde approach her orgasm Santana quickly pulls her fingers out, her mouth disconnecting from the dancers clit as she moves her body upwards placing it over the woman beneath her.

"Are you ready for this?" She asks, her nine and a half inch member inches away from Brittany's center.

"I'm ready." She whispers in her most seductive voice. "I'm so wet and it's all for you San." The dancer gives her very best come hither look.

Santana grows even more aroused ( if it were possible ) at the look in Brittany's eyes and she could swear that her member just grew another half inch. She sits up suddenly remembers the condom in her hand, placing it at the tip and rolling it down her length which is coated in coated in the dancers saliva before laying down on Brittany between her spread legs, her eyes locking with blue ones as she slides herself into the soaking wet heat.

Brittany immediately moans out at the feeling of being stretched so far, Santana continuing to push herself inside the blonde until her outer lips come into contact with the base of her rock hard dick. The brunette starts to push herself in and out of the blonde, slowly, passionately, gently as if she didn't want to hurt the woman underneath her. Despite loving the way Santana was sliding her pulsing member in and out of her slowly, Brittany wanted more, like she couldn't get enough.

"Oh my God San... you're so big... Faster, Deeper!" Brittany pants, relishing in the pleasure of being stretched and filled by the throbbing member inside her.

"As you wish." Santana says with a grin, starting to pump into Brittany slowly her pace quickly escalating relishing in the feeling of the tight warm walls engulfing her cock.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh," The brunette grunts as she pumps herself into the blonde who is moaning in pleasure.

"San-ta-na" Brittany stutters through a string of moans and unintelligible words. "Faster..."

The brunette does just that her hips bumping against the blondes with every fast hard thrust, Brittany's bucking hips meeting with her own, the squeak of the mattress getting louder and louder as Santana pumps as deep as she can go. Her hands traveling up the toned body beneath her to caress at her soft pale breasts. The brunette pumps faster the headboard now hitting against the wall making soft thumping sounds in time with the Latina's hard thrust's.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

"Holy shit, you're tight." Santana grunts as she pushes her throbbing member in to the hilt leaving it there for a few seconds, moaning at the feel of Brittany's tight walls tensing around her.

_There is something about this, something about her that makes me feel like I'm going to cum way sooner than I usually do, I almost never cum in missionary. _Santana thinks to herself before pushing all confusing thoughts and feelings away focusing on the task at hand.

The Latina feels the clenching of Brittany's walls around her dick signaling her orgasm, Santana pumps faster one hand slipping down in between them to rub furiously at the dancer's swollen clit, her own orgasm on the way. She drops her mouth down on one of Brittany's stiff peaks, swirling her tongue around it as she sucks.

"I'm cuming!" Brittany yells "Oh God Santana!" She screams as she cum's, her walls tightening around the large cock which stills inside of her Santana moaning out Brittany's name as she empties herself into the condom, pumping a few more times, helping the blonde ride out the best orgasm that she has ever had, she feels Santana's mouth disconnect from her nipple as she smiles up at Brittany her perfect white teeth almost glowing in the moonlit room, she presses a gentle kiss down onto the blonde's lips who immediately kisses back. The kiss is unusually sweet not something Brittany and especially not Santana are used to, the kiss goes on for about a minute, blue orbs staring into brown. A feeling Santana cannot name is present it was as if her heart had grown impossibly warm at the sweet display of affection.

They stay in that position, the brunette still buried deep inside the dancer as they kiss again and again, each one sweeter than the last.

Santana pulls away from the kiss rolling them over so Brittany's body is draped on hers, her head resting against her chest, her softening member still deep inside of her.

"Id never cum so fast in my life." Brittany breathes into Santana's chest, covering the blush crawling up her face.

"Hey.." Santana puts a finger under the blondes chin, tilting her head upwards so she can look into the bright blue eyes. "Me neither."

Brittany gives her a small smile before leaning in to kiss the Latina the kiss not filled with lust or heated passion but with something else. She pulls away for a minute, her head going back down to rest on Santana's chest, she feels sleep tug at her consciousness as tanned fingers run through her blonde locks, another thing that makes this time different from all the rest.

Santana stares at the ceiling as her fingers run through blonde hair, trying her hardest to push the confusing thoughts and feelings away from her, she wraps her free hand around Brittany stroking against the smooth skin of her back, tilting her nose down into blonde hair she looses herself in the scent of the dancer, she feels her consciousness slowly disappear 10 words she can't seem to get rid of plaguing her mind.

_I had just made love for the very first time._

* * *

><p>Blue eyes slowly flicker open as the rays of the morning sun stream through the window, hitting her face. Brittany blinks a few times before sitting up in the large bed stretching her arms out, she looks next to her to find that she is alone, not trace of Santana in sight. A smile spreads across her face as the memories of the previous night's events come flashing through her mind, there was something special between her and the brunette, she just knew it.<p>

"Santana?" She calls out from her place in the bed.

Silence.

The blonde gets up from the bed finding a short black robe draped over one of the fancy looking chairs in the room, she walks towards it her feet padding across the smooth snow tiger rug on the floor, hoping to herself that it is fake. She throws the robe on, tying it up at the front before walking out of the room down the hallway and into the main space of the apartment.

"Santana?" She calls out again.

No response.

Brittany walks into the main room of the penthouse walking across the large space until she reaches the kitchen. Finding fresh coffee in the pot, she pours herself a cup sipping at the warm drink before her eyes spot a note on the counter, the cursive handwriting almost angelic.

_Brittany,_

_Sorry I had to leave you to wake alone this morning, if I had waited I would have been late for work. I had an wonderful time last night, thank-you for spending it with me you're truly amazing._

_~Santana._

The crease in between the dancer's eyebrows deepen, the note almost looked rehearsed like Santana had written these exact words a thousand times, the only thing changing was the name at the top. But there was something strange about the note especially the last three words before her name. Brittany brings the note closer to her face studying it carefully, the three words looked slightly thicker and darker than the rest like the brunette had written them slowly, and the full stop at the end of the last sentence looked as though it had been bled, like for some strange reason Santana paused with her pen on the paper.

_What am I thinking, I'm just another girl she's slept with, another notch to add to the bed post...But she couldn't have slept with every model like that...That connection I felt to her the moment I saw her, that buzz between us...She could not have felt like that with every other girl...The way she looked me while we were...Having sex? Fucking? None of those words seem right for it...I need to see her again that's for sure._

Brittany turns the small strip of paper, picking up the pen placed next to it that Santana had used to write the first note. The blonde writes down on the piece of paper the black ink of the pen sliding smoothly across it with ease.

_Geez, even Santana's pen's have style _She thinks to herself as she finishes writing, she looks down, re-reading her own note.

_I would love to see more of you, call me so we can organize something. (879) 555-1234_

_-Britt._

After checking the time Brittany rushes back into the bedroom realizing that she was already late for her first lesson of the day. She quickly gets dressed, finding her clothes scattered across the room, draping Santana's robe back on the chair where she had found it before almost running out the bedroom door, trying to put her heels on as she went. After tripping and stumbling a few times the dancer finally makes it to the front door pulling it open, about to step out. She turns, looking into the large spacious suite hoping that she would get to see it again. Without another moment to waste the blonde walks out the door, shutting it behind her.

_I hope she calls_ She thinks, hoping the Latina meant everything she said in the note.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you can and tell me what you think! Also, check my profile for other fic's, one and two-shots. If you have any questions don't hesitate to inbox me or visit my ask box at moonforthelonely [.] tumblr [.] com. Thanks for reading. :D<strong>


	3. Síntomas

**Conexión: Chapter 3, Síntomas (Symptoms)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or Knocked Up.**

**Basically this is just a stepping stone chapter to show how both Brittany and Santana are effected by their encounter. Hope you like it :)**

**Thoughts are in italics. **

* * *

><p>Brittany glides across the wooden floor boards of the dance studio, twirling and leaping into the air with grace no other dancer in the entire city could match. It was her day off today but she had decided to come into the studio anyway, it was better than waiting around her tiny apartment, just hoping that the phone would ring. But it hadn't for the past three weeks. Brittany's dancing comes to a stop her breast's feeling slightly tender.<p>

_It must be all this jumping around, maybe I need a new sports bra_. She thinks to herself as she walks over to her bag to check her mobile for any missed calls.

"Britt, that's the eighth time you've checked your phone in the last half hour."

Brittany watches as her friend and owner of the studio Mike walks across the large room towards her before sitting himself down in the chair next to her bag.

"No it isn't this is like the second time I've checked all day."

Mike rolls his eyes at her playfully. "Oh c'mon Britt, I have never seen you this distracted while dancing."

Before the blonde can answer her phone begins to ring loudly causing a huge smile to spread across her face. "I'm going to go now Mike, see you later!" Brittany calls out behind her as she runs out the door with her phone and her bag, the shrill ringing of her phone echoing through the studio. When she walks out onto the street she answer's her phone, not bothering to check caller ID

"Hello?" She greets excitedly.

"Hey Britt!" A familiar voice says. The blonde's hopes plummet downwards when Santana's voice is not on the other end.

"Quinn, I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing?"

"Sorry about that B I've been really busy with work, I was actually calling to ask if I could come over yours tonight?"

"Sure Q, come over in a half hour or so, I just got out of the studio."

"Great, thanks Britt. I'll see you soon!"

"Bye."

Brittany ends the call, stuffing it back into her bag before getting into her car and driving in the direction of her house.

_San, why haven't you called?_

* * *

><p>Santana leans up against the large window of the big white room watching the photo shoot for the 'Lust' section of the magazine. Her eyes wander over the various models who are sporting different types of lingerie as they pose, the tight material stretching over their fit toned bodies as they pose seductively on a big black leather couch. As the dark brown eyes of the Latina continue to rake over the bodies of the posing women in seductive outfits she can't help but think of another body, a body slightly more muscular after years of dancing. The brunette's thoughts completely turn to the blonde she had brought back to her place three weeks ago, remembering every graceful move she made at the club and later that night her bed, the member in her pants stiffens slightly at the memory. When Santana feels her body's reaction to her thoughts she shakes the thoughts from her head concentrating once again on the models in the shoot.<p>

_No. She was just another girl, I'm just a little stiff because I'm watching model's pose in lingerie...Yeah, that's why...I haven't slept with anyone in three weeks of course I'm horny...I..I've just been so busy lately, yeah that's it._

The brunette is snapped out of her thoughts as she hears the door to the large room open, a tall man with a Mohawk walking towards her with a grin on her face, his eyes lingering on the models.

"Sup Lopez, haven't seen you in three weeks, you trying to ditch me?" Puck jokes when he approaches his best friend.

Santana lets out a slightly forced laugh. "Just been way too busy with work Puck." She sighs nodding in the direction of the models.

Noah looks over to the models and continues to talk. "So, last time I saw you was when you were leading that blonde out of the club."

Santana tenses slightly as Puck continues. "Did you end up scoring?"

"I always score."

"I know, just checking, there was obvious chemistry between you guys, I saw you guys dance."

"I wasn't the only one dancing with a blonde." Santana counters, eager to get off the topic of Brittany. "I didn't know you were back on dick."

Puck shrugs slightly. "You know the Puckasaurus plays the whole field, everyone deserves a piece of this." He chuckles gesturing to his body. "Even you've gotten on this."

The brunette ignore's the last part, not wanting to think about her sexual ventures with the Mohawk man. "So did you score?"

"Yeah, but not with him. I ended up taking a chick home."

The Latina nods, turning her own gaze to the models who were walking off the set to get changed.

"So, you going to take one home?" Noah asks.

"Yeah, I might actually."

"Go do your thing then Lopez, before they get away." He says patting her on the back as she walked towards a tall light skinned model with light brown hair who had just gotten out of the change rooms.

_Here we go again, the same old game._ The brunette thinks to herself as she approaches the tall woman.

"Hello, I'm Santana Lopez editor of this magazine." She states proudly, holding out her hand which the model immediately takes.

The other women laughs shyly. The one and only Santana Lopez is actually talking to her. "I'm Emily."

The Latina turns their hands, Emily's now on the top before she bends slightly to press a light kiss to it.

_Girls love the gentlemen thing, this one's swooning already._

A dark blush spreads over Emily's pale cheeks her eyelids fluttering.

"So, I was thinking since you were so...Gorgeous in that photo shoot I could get you back for another one?" Santana almost winces at the word gorgeous, knowing that the woman standing in front of her would never really deserve the compliment from her when she could only think of another woman who truly fit the meaning of the word.

"Sure I would love to."

"How about I drive you home so we can talk about it there..." The brunette says with a sly smile, turning to stand next to Emily her arm snaking around the taller girl's waist.

_Maybe if I do this I'll get Brittany out of my mind._

With a nod Emily walks with Santana towards the exit, her hand draped around the Latina's shoulders lightly, Puck winking at his best friend over the shoulder of the other model he chats up getting a smirk from Santana in return as she catches his gaze.

* * *

><p>At the sound of the buzzer Brittany jumps up from her small couch to open the front door.<p>

"Hey Quinn!" She says happily as her friend walks through the open door to give the taller blonde a hug.

"Britt, it's been way too long." Quinn replies when she pulls out of the hug, setting her sleep over things over on the table.

"We definitely need to do this more, I've missed you so much Q."

"Me too B, me too."

"So, ready to start the movie marathon?" Brittany asks as she jumps onto the couch becoming for Quinn to sit with her.

"Sure, I just need to use the bathroom first."

"Go ahead, I'll get the first movie ready."

The short haired blonde walks over to her handbag picking it up and walking towards the bathroom with it before closing the door behind her. Meanwhile the dancer flicks through her large collection of DVD's picking out her and Quinn's favorite movies to add them to the 'watch' pile.

"Umm, Britt?" A voice calls from the bathroom.

Brittany walks up to the closed door. "Yeah Q?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any pads or tampons would you? Turns out I forgot to put some in my bag..."

"Yeah, top draw on the right of the sink."

"Thanks, you have quite a lot in here..."

The taller blonde turns to walk away but pauses when she hears what Quinn had just said.

"Um, what?"

"I said you have heaps in hear B." Quinn calls from the other side with a bit of a laugh.

Brittany stands frozen in front of the door counting the days in her head.

_I'm almost 3 weeks late..._

The door of the bathroom swings back a confused looking Quinn staring up at the blonde dancer.

"Uhh Britt? Are you okay?"

"I..." Brittany sinks to the floor, her back leaning against the wall.

"Brittany? What's going on?" Quinn almost yells lowering herself to the floor to sit in front of her friend, her hands on both the other blonde's shoulders.

"I'm late Quinn."

"By how long?"

"Almost 3 weeks now..."

"Have you..."

"Yes, but we used protection."

"You could just be-"

"I'm never late Quinn! I'm always on time!" Brittany almost yells, standing up abruptly.

"Britt...This doesn't necessarily mean-"

"There's still a chance Q, condom's aren't 100% full proof." The dancer turns to sit herself on the couch, bringing her knees to her face, wrapping her arm around her legs.

Quinn quietly follows, sitting next to her. "How long ago?" She asks quietly.

" Three weeks, I should have started a few days after but I never did..."

"Brittany there is only one way to find out, c'mon we are going to the store."

* * *

><p>"Fucking take it." Santana pushes the woman's head closer to her causing her lips to come in contact with the base of her dick.<p>

The Latina stares up at the ceiling, still holding the girl's head down against her body despite the soft spluttering noises coming from her. After a few more seconds of this Santana sits up from her position, letting the girl go before lying on her back again.

"You're so big." Emily pants, her hands stroking the erect member before her.

"Do it again, by yourself this time." Santana orders, the model following her orders immediately.

She closes her eyes as she takes in the feeling of her member being stroked by a warm tongue, trying desperately to feel what she had felt three weeks ago, that feeling of passion, heat and lust all at once, that fluttering feeling she felt inside every time the blonde would touch her, every time she would look into those piercing blue eyes, every time she would press her lips against hers. Her eyes open when she props herself up on her elbows to watch Emily's head bob up and down against her.

"Look at me." She demands.

The woman's light brown eyes flicker upwards locking onto Santana's.

Nothing,

Just another girl,

Just another mission to get off.

"That's enough get on your back."

The model rolls off Santana, lying on her back next to the Latina who immediately gets off her back to rest on her knees between Emily's spread legs, her hand stroking her dick which was already beginning to soften.

_Ugh, what's wrong with me?_

Emily doesn't seem to notice, her fingers running through her soaking folds. "Want a taste?" she whispers seductively.

For a split second the Latina thinks it over, the thought of her head between the woman's legs not turning her on in the slightest.

"No, are you on the pill?"

"No." The woman beneath her says with a smile on her face trying to hide her disappointment at the brunette's response.

Santana lies between Emily's legs pressing her lips to the model's their tongues battling against each other, far from synchronized. _Definitely not the same, not in the slightest._ Santana thinks as she quickly pulls away from the kiss to Emily's disappointment. Without warning the Latina pushes her member into the light haired brunette roughly, not caring as Emily winces in pain.

"Slower." She whimpers when Santana begins to rock her hips. "I'm not used to your size yet, please slow down a little.

"Shut the fuck up." The other brunette growls thrusting herself into the other woman who whimpers with every thrust.

The brunette picks up her pace, her eyes on the withering woman beneath her, screaming out in pleasure, feeling the pressure in her own abdomen grow slowly, too slowly. Santana pulls out her hard dark eyes drilling into Emily's.

"Lie on your stomach."

"I was about to c-"

"Now." Santana growls.

The model rolls onto her stomach and the brunette immediately enters her again, reluctantly pressing her front into the back of the woman underneath her. As Emily moans into her pillow the Latina who is now pounding into her at a relentless pace does not feel the slightest bit close to her orgasm despite this being one of her favorite positions. Santana shuts her dark eyes not wanting to see the light brown hair in front of her, instead she imagines a blonde beneath her, moaning her name, looking at her with those scorching bright blue eyes.

"I'm so close..." Emily moans beneath her.

The brunette thrusts harder, her eyes still shut tight imagining Brittany beneath her, remembering the soft passionate kisses they shared and how they danced at the club. Before Santana can stop herself from fantasizing about the amazing blonde dancer she feels the model's tight walls spasm with pleasure, the memory of how the blonde came around her to come up in her mind her own orgasm following at the memory. The brunette empties herself into the model now screaming out in pleasure underneath her, biting her lip to prevent herself from moaning out another name.

The second she opens her eyes Santana pulls out rolling over to lie on her back as far from the other woman as possible, their labored panting the only thing to be heard.

"That...That was..." Emily pants.

_Maybe I should have waited until she was asleep like all the other times. No. I have to leave now, this feels so wrong!_

"Yeah, I have to go." The Latina says standing up, collecting her clothes from around the room to put them on.

"What?" The model says, sitting up.

"I have to go..." Santana says as she gets dressed, not even bothering to look at the woman.

"San..."

The now fully dressed brunette whirls around her dark eyes staring at the naked woman on the bed. "Do not call me that!" She yells before opening the door of the bedroom to storm out of it. The naked model hurriedly gets up from the bed, grabbing her robe on the way to chase after the other brunette, running out of the bedroom to see the door of the apartment slam shut.

Not bothering to wait of the elevator Santana takes the stairs, running down two at a time.

_What the fuck is wrong with me! With a beautiful girl and I had to think about someone else, about HER! _

* * *

><p>Brittany and Quinn run into the apartment with a bag's full of pregnancy tests and large bottles of juice in their hands, dropping them onto the table before unloading the contents onto the kitchen counter.<p>

The shorter blonde chucks a test at the dancer who catches it. "Go, try it now."

Brittany runs into the bathroom, following the instructions of the test, not wanting to waste a minute of the waiting time she runs back out to where Quinn is pouring her a drink. "Pass me another test." She says hurriedly before chugging the entire glass of juice, putting the test she had just used face down on the table.

"Here." Quinn passes her another test after topping up her glass watching the other blonde run back into the bathroom only to appear again a few seconds later to set the next test face down on the table and to chug the full glass.

Three bottles of orange juice later Brittany sets the last test face down on the table, her hands shaking nervously.

"Britt, what are you going to do if..."

"I...I'm going to keep it, if I am." The dancer whispers. "I couldn't do that..."

"I understand." Quinn says, rubbing her hand soothingly along her friends back. "Are you ready to find out?"

Brittany nods slowly flipping the first test over.

Positive.

She lets out the breath she has been holding her hands shaking uncontrollably. Quinn's hands hold them between her own. "It's going to be okay Britt..." She says in a gently voice.

"Can you..."

"Yeah I'll do it."

One of Quinn's hands reach down to the table to flip the next test over.

Positive.

The taller blonde's breathing picks up as Quinn continues to turn the tests over.

Positive, Positive and Positive.

The shorter blonde turns to her friend holding her in a warm embrace. "Britt...Tell me how you feel."

Brittany begins to sob into her friends shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"Brittany, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay I promise, if you want to get rid of it-"

"No." The taller blonde sobs. "I..I want to keep it..I'm kinda happy actually..."

"You're happy? But Britt you won't be able to dance...How are you going to look after it?"

"I'll find a way Quinn..."

Quinn pulls out of the embrace to look Brittany in the face. "Brittany...Who is the father?"

"She doesn't identify as a guy."

"What? Britt I don't understand."

"Santana Lopez."

Quinn's face changes from confused to shocked. "You..You mean you slept with THE Santana Lopez? Brittany, you know she's a player right!"

"I know but she was so sweet and sincere..."

"You let her fuck you! Brittany, Santana Lopez has a reputation she probably acts like that to get in everyone's pants-"

"Quinn it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?"

" It wasn't fucking, even calling sex doesn't seem to fit it properly."

"Then what does fit it?" Quinn asks her voice lowering.

"We made love."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have some Brittana interaction, please review with your thoughts if you can :)<strong>

**If you have any questions, ideas or if you really want spoilers message me on fanfic or visit my ask on moonforthelonely [.] tumblr [.] com **


	4. Unlike any other

**Conexión: Chapter 4, Unlike any other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or Knocked Up.**

**A lot happens in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. And remember, this is kind of a drama/angst story so Brittana won't be happening right away or maybe at all... Just read to find out ;)**

* * *

><p>"Made love?" Quinn muses one of her eyebrows raising.<p>

"I know it seems hard to understand and I've read the tabloids and magazines, I've read all the interviews with the models she has slept with and I'm telling you Q, she wasn't like that, not to me. Even in the club where we met, even through the flirting and getting me to go home with her there was something underneath all that, especially when we...I never felt anything like it, not just that part it was more, we really connected Quinn."

"Britt, slow down I believe you..." The shorter blonde says trying to calm her friend. "Do you plan on telling Santana that you're...You know..."

"Well it's the right thing to do and I don't know if she will want to be a part of it's life..." Brittany smiles to herself the image of her and Santana living in a large house with a blonde haired brown eyed girl running around the front yard entering her mind.

"You really like her don't you?"

A blush crawls up the blonde's cheek. "I've never felt like this before Q, there's something special about her."

"I can tell by that blush that you get every time her name is mentioned." The shorter blonde says with a small smile. "So, are you going to call so you can meet up?"

"Ummm, there's a bit of a problem with that..."

"What is it?"

"I don't have her number...I gave her mine when I left her place but she hasn't called."

"She seems like the commitment scared type if you ask me..."

"I'll find a way to contact her, I have too."

"I'll help you Britt, where should we start?"

"Lets try contacting the magazine-"

"Tomorrow."

"What? Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"B, you just found out you're pregnant just rest for tonight, let it sink in. You don't have to rush."

"Fine." Brittany sighs relaxing into the couch.

* * *

><p>Brittany rushes towards the toilet, falling to her knees in front of it before emptying her breakfast and lunch into the bowl. Cool familiar hands gently pull her long blonde hair out of her face as she hurls over the bowl a second time, one of the hands moving to rub her back.<p>

"Britt, you should really lie down...You can keep searching when you feel better."

"No." Brittany splutters. "I can't stop, I can't give up."

"B it's been two whole weeks and we have tried everything we can think of. We are at a dead end."

"She should know...She should at least know that she's going to be a parent."

Quinn breathes in deeply as her friend gets up to wash her mouth out. "Britt..." She says gently, not wanting to hurt her friend with might possibly be the truth. "Don't you think that maybe she's been in this situation before?"

"I...I don't know. I still need to tell her."

"Need?" Quinn mutters to herself under her breath. "Brittany, if she has been in this situation before she obviously saint the person who would marry some girl just because she's having her kid."

"Quinn...I.."

"I know you too well Britt, she's not going to suddenly settle down in a suburb house with you because you're having her baby."

Tears fill bright blue eyes, threatening to overspill.

"B..I'm sorry but you need to start looking at all the things that could happen and prepare yourself for what could be the outcome."

"B-B-But we have something special Quinn." Brittany sobs latching onto the shorter blonde in an embrace.

"I do agree that her knowing is a necessity but you need to be prepared for the fact that she might not want to be a part of the kids life."

Brittany begins to feel distressed, the four walls of the small bathroom looking as though they were getting closer and closer, the room feeling suddenly stuffy as a hot humid feeling rising up inside her.

"I need to get out."

"What?"

The taller blonde breaks away from the embrace walking out the bathroom door into the small hallway, the hot stuffy feeling still present.

"Brittany what's going on?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Okay lets-"

"Alone."

"I cant let you do that Brittany."

"Quinn I need to be alone."

"I can leave."

"I..I'll be back soon I promise, I need space."

"Ten minutes, I'll be waiting here. Bring your phone."

Brittany silently obeys, walking out of her apartment building a few minutes later, turning to walk down the street, her eyes to the floor. She breathes in the open air as she walks, letting it calm her rapid heartbeat. She almost bumps into a man walking out of another building.

"Oh, sorry." She says softly without looking up.

"Yeah, whatever." A deep rough voice replies before turning to walk in the same direction as her.

The faint sound of a phone reaches the blonde's ears.

"Hey SLo, just banged that newbie model that was on the set yesterday, an apartment the size of her experience: Small. A virgin, can you believe it?"

The man pauses for a moment, as the other person responds.

"Oh c'mon SLo is a totally bad ass nickname, its like J Lo but with S you know for Santana and pronounced like 'slow'."

Brittany's head shoots up, her eyes boring into the back of the man in front of her. The Mohawk guy from the club.

"Well just in case you didn't know what the S was for, don't need to call me an idiot. Alright fine, I'll stop calling you that just stop yelling. Sanny it is!"

A loud yelling sound comes through the phone, forcing Puck to wrench it away from his ear.

"I'm kidding...I'm kidding. Just Satan then. That good enough? Good."

Brittany lunges forward, grabbing the mans shoulder before stepping out in front of him.

"What the-"

"Let me talk to her." She demands.

"Hold on for one second S." He says bringing the phone away from his ear. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"I saw you at a club around 5 weeks ago."

"Wow, specific."

"I need to talk to Santana."

"Oh, you're that girl Satan brought home that night...What do you want with Santana?"

"I need to talk to her about something important."

"Look Blondie, this isn't Zombieland. Santana doesn't double tap."

"You don't understand, I don't need to talk to her because of that, please just let me talk to her for at least a minute."

Puck doesn't respond, instead he pulls his phone back up to his ear. "Hey S?"

A few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, I ran into this blonde chick that you brought home from that club we went to about a month back, says she has something important to tell you."

Puck nods at what the Latina says on the phone before looking at Brittany.

"What's your name."

"Brittany Pierce." She replies.

"She said Brittany Pierce."

More silence, this time longer. Puck turns to Brittany again.

"What is the important thing, tell me."

"No, I need to tell her. In person." She adds.

"She said she needs to tell you in person."

"Alright, sure. I'll call you later. Bye." Puckerman hangs up, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"What did she say?"

"She'll meet you."

"When!"

"Tomorrow, at your place. Here give me the address." he pulls out his phone again, giving her his number before asking her to text her the address.

The blonde nods. "What time?"

"9pm, don't keep her waiting." He says in a stern tone.

Brittany rockets forward to wrap her arms around the startled man. "Thank-you, so much." She says before pulling away.

"Uhm...No problem I guess...I'm Noah Puckerman by the way, but everyone just calls me Puck." He says with a friendly smile.

"Thank-you Puck, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Hey, I'm just the messenger boy. Anyway, I have to get going, bye I guess."

"Bye." She calls after him as he steps around her to continue on his way. She looks down at her phone looking at the address of the Latina's workplace before turning back to her building to tell Quinn the news with one singular word playing in her mind.

_Tomorrow._

"Oh and Brittany?" Puck calls out.

"Yeah?" she calls back.

"She never does anything like this."

* * *

><p>"She said Brittany Pierce."<p>

_It's her. _

"Ask her what it is she needs to tell me."

Santana presses her phone to her ear, shivering at Brittany's voice in the background, not concentrating in the words, just the sound.

"She said she needs to tell you in person."

The brunette doesn't move for a few seconds, remembering the blonde's number in the top drawer of her bedside table, regretting all the times she hadn't called every time she got the urge.

Without thinking Santana replies. "Tell her I'll be at her house tomorrow at 9pm sharp, text me the address."

"Alright, sure. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

The Latina puts the phone down, her elbows hitting the top of her glass desk, her head falling into her hands.

_She wants to see me. Even though I left. Even though I never called. Why do I feel so guilty?_

She slams her fist down onto the table before shoving herself away from it, standing to look out the window.

_What does she want to tell me? How did she even find Puckerman?_

_I guess I'll find out...Tomorrow._

* * *

><p>2:57pm<p>

Brittany sits by the door of her apartment wearing her favorite hoodie and pajama shorts, staring at the time on her phone. Quinn had left half an hour ago. The taller blonde had told her everything that happened, as unbelievable as it seemed. Finding the Latina's best friend walking right in front of her, on the phone to the person she had been searching for two weeks non-stop.

2:59pm

_Oh God how am I going to tell her...I cant just say it the second she walks through the door..._

A knock on the door startles the blonde from her daze. Jumping up to her feet Brittany opens the door without hesitation, her breath catching in her throat as she looks over the brunette standing outside her door clad in skinny jeans, converse, a tight white shirt and an expensive looking leather jacket, making Brittany feel underdressed. Even in casual clothes and despite her current situation the blonde couldn't help but think that she looked incredibly sexy.

"Santana, come in." She says shyly, becoming the Latina forward with a wave of her hand.

"Um, sure." Santana murmurs before walking through the door, taking in the tiny apartment.

"So you live here by yourself?" She asks.

"Well I used to have a room mate but they moved out about a month ago, so it's kinda been tough lately. Um, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks." Santana says, sitting down on the couch, Brittany sitting on the other side. "So what is it that you need to tell me?"

_She's sitting so close...Why do I feel like I've just run a marathon? Fuck I think I'm sweating, I really should take this leather jacket off..._

"I'm not really sure how to tell you..." The blonde admits, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Just...Just get it out there maybe?" Santana says feeling nervous. She never feels nervous.

Brittany breathes in deeply her hands clenched together tightly, her body buzzing at the close proximity of the brunette. "Santana..."

_Oh God the way she says my name..._

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Pure silence.

The sound of Santana's breathing cuts off, her whole body frozen in place. Brittany looks up at her to find her eyes staring off into space a blank expression on her face. "Say something, please."

A few more moments of silence pass before a whisper slips past the brunette's lips. "Impossible."

She stands up. "Impossible." Louder this time.

"I took like 5 tests, they were all positive." The blonde says softly.

"No, not possible. It... It can't be mine. I used a condom." Her words come hard and fast, she stares down at Brittany, eyeing her stomach.

"Santana...I haven't been with anyone else...And condoms aren't full proof."

"Fuck."

"What?"

Santana sits on the coffee table in front of Brittany her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. "I know what happened."

"Tell me."

"Puck's nephew put pins in his nerf bullets and my wallet got shot, it must have gone through the condom..."

Brittany doesn't answer, not knowing what to say.

Moments of silence pass between the two as Santana cradles her head in her hands.

"Get rid of it."

Blue eyes widen, looking up at the Latina. "What?"

"I'll pay for the procedure and any other costs."

This was the last thing the blonde had expected, thinking that the worst situation would be Santana not wanting to be a part of the baby's life. This is worse. So much worse.

"No." Brittany whispers. "No, I'm keeping it."

Santana stands up from her place on the table. "This isn't just your decision." She says angrily.

Unexpected anger bubbles up inside Brittany who also stands up, coming almost nose to nose with the brunette. "I'm not getting an abortion. This may not be just my decision but I still get a say. I'm. Keeping. Our. Baby."

_Our baby._

"Why would you want to keep some little accident from a one night stand? Can't you wait until you're married or something?" Santana mentally cringes slightly at the thought of Brittany in the arms of someone else.

"A one night stand? That's all I am to you?"

_No, you're so much more than that._

"You said you've heard about me, no doubt you have heard the way I go through women."

"And there's no doubt that you felt the same thing I did when we..."

"When we what? Fucked?"

"You know that isn't the right word for what we did."

_She's right_

"You're wrong."

"Stop kidding yourself Santana! I know you felt the same thing I did and there is no way that I'm throwing away a baby that was made from that."

"Made from what?"

"Love Santana!"

"I did not make love to you!" The brunette almost yells. Her thoughts saying the exact opposite.

_She felt it too. Oh God she felt it too..._

"Yeah... Of course you didn't make love to me, the way you looked in my eyes the whole time, the way you held me so gently, how you would kiss me so tenderly, falling asleep still inside me, yeah we totally didn't make love" Brittany says, sarcasm in every single word.

"I..."

"This isn't just about you Santana, you aren't the only one who made love that night, I did it too."

_She made love to me._

"It takes two people to make love Santana." The blonde sighs. "And sometimes that love can turn into a baby, and there is no way in hell that I'm giving up this." Her pale hands flutter to her stomach.

_She's right..._

"You're wrong."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep denying everything that you're feeling?"

_Because when you realize what a freak I am you wont want me anymore, just like everyone else._

"Because you're wrong, I didn't feel it, I don't feel it. We were drunk that night."

"I barely had anything to drink, and you wouldn't have been dancing like that if you were drunk."

"I didn't feel anything!"

"Okay then, tell me you don't feel anything when I do this."

Before Santana can even blink Brittany's lips clash against her own, parting them willingly as her bottom lip is taken between the blonde's, her hands automatically finding her hips pulling her up against her own body as she kisses back, one of her hands trailing up Brittany's body to tangle in blonde locks, keeping her from pulling away. Brittany had only meant for the kiss to be short but meaningful, but she had almost forgotten how intoxicating the brunette really was, her body begging for Santana to pull her closer, sighing in content when she did. She wraps her arms around the Latina's neck turning them around before pushing her down onto the couch, parting her legs to wrap them around her slim waist making sure that there is no space between them. Santana's lips come apart from the blonde's moving to her neck, pressing light kisses downwards, while arch her back of the couch to shake her thick jacket off onto the floor before tangling one of her hands in the blonde hair once more, the other resting at her hip. Brittany's legs tighten on either side of Santana's slim waist, marveling at how well they fit together. Unwrapping her arms from the brunettes neck Brittany places her hands on either side of the Latina's face, pulling her mouth back onto her open one, her tongue gently stroking full lips which part at the contact, allowing her to slip in.

After a few minutes of heated open mouth kissing the two part gently, their noses almost touching, their eyes locked.

"Tell me you don't feel anything now."

Drunk on Brittany Santana surrenders letting her true inner thoughts make their way through her mouth "I...I can't."

Brittany's arms move down to hug the brunette's middle, pressing her closer still. "Tell me you didn't make love to me that night."

"I can't"

The blonde's voice drops to a whisper. "Tell me you don't want to ever make love to me again."

"If I did then it would be a lie."

"Stay with me tonight." Says Brittany, feeling the walls around the brunette crumble down.

"I...Not like that Brittany, I just found out you are-"

"I know, but just stay the night. I know if you leave you will push me away again. So stay. So you can think this through, decide what place you're going to hold in this."

"Okay. I'll stay."

Brittany stands up, getting off of the brunette reluctantly before taking a hold of her hand to drag her up off the couch, Santana following without hesitation as the blonde leads her to the small dark bedroom. Letting go of the warm hand Brittany pulls her hoodie off, leaving her in a loose light blue T-shirt. Not wanting to get cold the blonde crawls into the double bed, feeling the cold sheets around her, turning to look at Santana who stands at the foot of the bed, watching with weary eyes.

Brittany pats the spot next to her. "Come here. And take off those skinny jeans, they are awful to sleep in.

The brunette slips out of her skinny jeans, left in her boxers and T-shirt. She slowly slips under the thick blankets of the bed, lying as far from the dancer as possible. This is the first time she had shared a bed with someone without sex.

"You know, just because we arn't going to do that tonight doesn't mean you cant be close to me." Brittany says knowingly.

Santana awkwardly shuffles a closer, stoping just before the middle of the bed. Not wanting to push the Latina to far out of her comfort zone Brittany worms her way over to her coming to a stop when her nose is an inch away from the brunette's.

"You wouldn't be opposed to cuddling would you?" She asks, a hit of shyness in her voice.

"I...I've never done that before." Santana says in a whisper.

"You've never cuddled? Ever?"

She shakes her head.

"Well that night after the club after we had...You know, that was kind of like cuddling. Minus the fact you were still inside me."

The blonde swears she see's a blush crawl up the Latina's cheek.

"Here, its easy."

Brittany rolls on her side, motioning for Santana to do the same. She drapes one of her arms over the brunette's middle before slinging one of her legs over her hip, startling her. "Now it's your turn, all you have to do is hold me."

Hesitantly Santana moves one of her hands down to rest on the leg slung over her own waist, gliding her hand over the smooth skin and shorts to let it sit on the blonde's hip before draping her whole arm over it. Telling Brittany to lift herself up a little, Santana threads her other arm underneath the otherwomans body her limb curling around her toned body until her hand comes into contact with the side of Brittany's ribs, their fronts now meshed together. Pulling her a little closer, she slings her leg over the one not draped over her waist. Her eyes flicker up towards bue ones

"See? it's easy." The blonde smiles, her nose touching against Santana's

She hums in agreement, opening her mouth to speak. "Look, I'm sorry I told you to get rid of it before... It's your body and I shouldent have tried to force that on you just because I got scared."

"It's okay." Brittany whispers back. "I understand that you were shocked."

"Can you promise me something?" Santana asks hesitently.

"Depends what it is."

"Could you promise to accept what decision I make tomorrow morning? I know the abortion is completely out of the question but I need to know I have the freedom to do what I choose."

"That seems fair enough, I promise."

"Thanks and Goodnight Britt."

Brittany feels her heart beat faster at the sound of her nickname on Santana's tounge.

"Night San." She whispers back, feeling the brunette shiver around her.

Without thinking the blonde leans it to press a soft open mouth kiss to Santana's mouth. The full lips under hers don't move.

_Crap, maybe I shouldn't have done this. I was out to prove a point before but now this might be too intimate for-_

Before Brittany can even finish her thoughts the mouth against her own kisses back.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter? If you are confused as to why Santana won't say whats really going on in her mind then good, she has some history and a light will be shed on that in the nextfuture chapters.**

**Please share your thoughts on this chapter if you can :)**

**For any questions, suggestions, spoilers or if you just want to talk, feel free to PM me or visit my ask on moonforthelonely [.] tumblr [.] com **


	5. Repetición

**Conexión: Chapter 5, Repetición ( Repetition )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or these characters.**

**So here it is, a look through Santana's past. Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts, it really means a lot :)**

* * *

><p>"So is it true?"<p>

"Huh?"

"I heard what you did with Stacy..And Rebecca..."

"Oh..."

Santana looks over to the cheerleader sitting at the opposite side of the couch, her long pale legs crossed in front of her. The brunette's heartbeat quickens in her chest, unsure of how much Stacy had actually told the girl.

_Stacy seemed more than okay with it...I should be proud about this sort of thing right? I'm a chick with junk, I've got the best of both worlds and girls seem to love it._

"So is it?"

"Umm, yeah it's true..."

"Wow, who else knows?"

"A few friends from school..."

"Puckerman, does he know? The two of you hang out a lot."

"Yeah, Puck knows. He's the first person I told."

"Your Mom doesn't know?"

"Well she did adopt me when I was 14, so its not like she would take a look down my pants to see if I'm 100% girl."

"You never told her? You've been keeping it a secret for three years?"

"I was and still am insecure about it. Hiding it from her is actually kind of easy since she is at work all the time...I'm afraid that if she finds out she might not want me anymore."

"She wouldn't do that, she loves you..."

"She's really unpredictable like that." Santana's dark eyes flicker to the couch, her finger lightly tracing the pattern on the material.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk about this.."

"Nah, its okay. But you're cool with it right? Me being like this?"

"If I wasn't I totally wouldn't be here right now." The cheerleader says with a smile, brushing some of her dark blonde hair from her face.

"Lara...Why are you here right now?" Santana asks softly.

"Stace and Bec were talking about what you did with them and I wanted to know if it was true..."

"Well know you know it's the truth...So I can drive you home if you want."

Lara shuffles closer, changing her position to sit on her legs. "No..."

The Latina looks up at her curiously.

"I...I want you to do that with me...What you did with Stace and Bec..."

Santana's eyes widen. "You want to have sex with me?"

The blonde cheerleader nods.

"Y-You want me to take your virginity?"

"I'm not a virgin...I just think it would be really hot if we did it...Stace and Bec said you're like, really big."

The brunette feels a strange surge of pride in her chest. _Wow, girls are really into me._

"Do you want to do that to me?" Lara asks in a low seductive voice as she unzips the back of her cheerleading top.

Without waiting for an answer the blonde pulls Santana for a heated kiss before pushing her down onto her back, not hesitating to straddle her.

"Now lets get rid of your pants."

* * *

><p>Santana wakes with a start, her eyes flying open, the memory of what she had just dreamed disappears into thin air the way most dreams did. She tries to remember what she had seen in her dreams. Nothing. The brunette comes to realize that there is a weight on her chest, looking down she see's the top of Brittany's head resting just above her breasts, the rest of her body snuggled into her side, fitting perfectly. Santana wipes the unintentional smile off her face, pushing all thoughts of wanting to wake up like this every morning from her mind. Once the thoughts were cleared a more familiar one arrives.<p>

_Leave before you get left._

The brunette gently rolls Brittany off her before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her eyes searching the floor for her jeans.

_I have to make my decision._

Santana thinks about what would happen if she decided to stay with the blonde. Images of people with camera's crowding and shoving up to the dancer holding a blonde haired brown eyed baby enter her mind, swarms of the paparazzi bombarding the woman and her child, shoving camera's into their faces, yelling an endless stream of questions. Crazy, angry ex-girlfriends and jealous one night stands making their way towards her seeking revenge, wanting to get back at Santana for leaving them, striking at what she cared for the most. The cries of a distraught baby ring in her ears to be replaces by an image of a sobbing Brittany.

_No, I can't let that happen._

Then she thought of the life Brittany and the child would have if she chose not to be a part of its life. She pictured the blonde in her apartment, sitting a her table, a small baby around a year old on her knee, one hand holding the baby gently making sure it wont fall, the other holding an airplane spoon, bringing it closer and closer to the baby's face. This time she hears laughter coming from both the child and Brittany.

_I know what I have to do._

"What are you thinking about?"

Santana turns around to find a sleepy looking Brittany looking up at her from beneath the sheets, her head propped up on her hand with a small smile on her face.

_I wish I could stay._

"My decision..."

"Oh..."

"I know what I have to decide."

"Can I ask you one thing before you tell me?"

"Sure."

"Your decision...Is it what you really want?"

"I won't be a part of the baby's life."

"Santan-"

"You promised me you would accept my decision, and that means no buts or if's afterwards."

"I know..." Brittany lies back down, staring up at the plain white ceiling. Santana's walls are up again, just when she thought she had got them down.

"Look Britt..."

The blonde's head turns toward the Latina in half a second. _Wait did she just call me-_

"But that doesn't mean I won't stop and visit now and again before it arrives..."

Brittany feels her heart thud in her chest, its pace quickening. _She still wants to see me._

"I know that there is something between us that I cant deny, and since I was the one who knocked you up the least I can do is make sure you're okay...And to support you financially."

"I'll always need you." _Oh crap I might have said that too soon._ "But I don't want your money. You know what I want." _You, just you._

Suddenly Santana stands up, pulling on her jeans before turning to face the blonde who is now sitting up in the bed. "I'll stop by every once in a while...I have your number so I'll call...Are you sure about the money? It's not like I can run out."

_She needs me...She needs me but I just can't, money is the only thing I can give to her without leaving her to get hurt.._

"Things are going to be harder than usual but I wont take it from you...I cant just take money when I haven't earned it."

"What do you mean harder than usual?"

"I make a living by dancing at a studio a few blocks from here, the pay isn't very good to begin with but it was enough for me to survive off...But now that I'm pregnant I won't be able to dance soon, and that means it's going to be harder to keep everything going."

"You have to let me help you. I could get you a job somwhe-"

"No San, I won't ever accept anything unless I have worked for it, and that includes finding work."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'll probably have to marry some rich old guy and let him use me as his squeeze to support me before I start showing." The blonde says with a stale laugh, trying to pull it off as a joke.

Santana's teeth grind together at the thought. "You call that working for it?"

"Santana that was a joke, and it's better that just taking money without giving anything back in return."

_I need to leave._

"I'm leaving, I have to get to work soon." The brunette storms out of the room. Feeling more hurt than she should, the familiar feeling of anger mixing with the pain.

_So she would let some old rich guy have his way with her but she wont let me give her money with no strings attached?_

Brittany shoots out of bed to chase the Latina out of the room. Once out in the hallway Santana pushes past her, face reddened with hurt and anger, one fist balled up by her side, the other around her leather jacket which she had just retrieved from the living room.

"Santana wait I-"

"I'll keep in touch." She growls in reply before slamming the door to the apartment behind her, the sound echoing throughout the whole apartment.

Brittany crumbles to the floor, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I screwed up...She was opening up and I screwed it all up."

After a few minutes the crying woman picks herself up from the floor, walking over to the fridge to look for something to eat when her stomach rumbles loudly. Opening the door the smell of various foods hit her, sending a wave of nausea throughout her body. She ignore's it and continues to prepare breakfast not wanting her baby to go hungry.

Half an hour later she sprints to the bathroom, throwing up her breakfast, wishing someone was there holding her, telling her they were here to stay.

* * *

><p>"Don't you want to stay?"<p>

"No. I have to go."

"We could go get dinner or someth-"

"Sorry, I don't really feel like it."

"I could at least drive you home."

"No thanks I'll walk."

Without a second glance Lara walks out from the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

_Why do they always leave so soon after. Maybe its a cheerleader thing._

The dream setting changes. This time she is in her room, a naked Vanessa Hurling bouncing up and down in her lap, her eyes locked to the sight of Santana's member disappearing inside of her.

_Another cheerleader, another day, another girl that's going to leave me the second she's done._

Loud pleasurable moans rip from the dark haired cheerleader as she continues to ride the Latina roughly, her sounds filling the room as she pushes herself towards an orgasm.

"**What the hell is going on here?**"

There, standing in the doorway of the Latina's bedroom, staring pointedly towards her adopted teenager's crotch: Santana's mother.

The cheerleader on top of the brunette screams before grabbing her cheer jacket, uniform and shoes, pushing past the Latina's adoptive mother to sprint out of the house, the slam of the front door echoing throughout the silent house. A frightened Santana yanks the covers of her bed over her body, only her head visible.

The scene turns hazy the only thing to be heard are the voices, as clear as the day Santana heard them.

"Mo-"

**"You do not get to call me that anymore, You...**_**You freak**_**."**

"Mom I.."

**"No. I am not your mother. You are not a Emerson. Not anymore."**

"You loved me for all these years, from the first moment we met at the adoption agency you wanted me to be your daughter! I'm still the same person!"

**"You think you can call yourself a 'daughter' with that thing in your pants? You are a freak of nature. An abomination."**

"Other people know! And they accept me for who I am even though they don't matter, you're the only person that matters, why can't you just love me for who I am?"

**"You think that girl slept with you because she likes who you are? Or because she wanted what's in your pants?"**

"They-"

**"They? You think any of them let you near them because of your personality?"**

"One day someone isn't going to care. One day I'm going to find someone that will love me."

**"**_**No one could ever love or want a freak**_**. Even your birth parent's didn't love you, dropping you off at the door of an adoption center only a day old."**

"That cant be tru-"

**"Well who knows if the adoption center didn't tell me that I was taking a freak into my home who knows if they are telling the truth or not."**

"Please stop calling me tha-"

**"Get out."**

"What?"

**"Get. Out. Now. I can not have you under my roof for another minute."**

"I-"

**"Leave. Now. Pack your things and go somewhere, anywhere. I don't care, just get the hell out of my house and don't you ever come back."**

The setting changes again, this time she is standing at the door of a house, ringing the doorbell with tears streaming down her face, a small suitcase by her side.

"Santana? What are you doing here, are you okay?"

The brunette rushes into her only true friend's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "She found out Noah, she found out."

''Here, come inside."

Puck leads his friends into the house,grabbing her suitcase before guiding her up the stairs and into his room. He grabs a box of tissues from his desk before sitting next to her, one hand on her shoulder the other holding the tissues out to her.

"You can stay here for as long as you need." He says in an oddly gentle voice that came as unfamiliar to Santana.

"I cant impose like that..." The brunette stutters between sobs.

"Look, you're already here and you are my best friend. Besides we have a spare room and my parents think you're awesome."

"T-Thanks...You're the best.."

"I know." Noah chuckles before quickly turning serious.

"She was so right Puck, she was right about everything."

"Tell me what happened."

"She caught me doing it with Vanessa."

"Oh God...You don't need to tell me anymore."

"She said they only stayed for what's in my pants."

"I'm not going to say that was a lie, its the same thing with us guys as well, for girls as well."

"How do you do it then? How do you keep from feeling abandoned?"

Noah stays silent for a moment. Fearing that if he told her she would change. _This could make her stronger._

"Please...Tell me...I'm sick of getting hurt..."

"Well...It's really quite simple."

The Latina nods, signaling for him to continue. Tears still streaming endlessly down her face.

"Leave before you get left."

Santana looks slightly confused.

"You leave before they do, if you leave first then you won't get hurt."

"So...I just get up and leave?"

"Forget about being all nice and gentle, just give them what they want, get yourself off then leave the minute you're done or if you think you're going to get some later, the morning after."

"I'm not sure I can do that..."

"Look Tana, you cant sleep with a girl and expect every one of them to want to be with you or stay with you, look what happened with Quinn and I. She had my kid. And she didn't want me, she still doesn't want me."

Santana looks at Pucks eyes, seeing pain and hurt in his eyes. "Puck I'm sorry I-"

"That's the thing, you need to stop being so sensitive. Sure, it doesn't hurt to be comforting sometimes but you have to be hard. Tough. If you're strong enough nothing can break you. You have that sence of pride right?"

She nods, she has always thought she has had the best of both worlds, but she had never shown that.

"You're a smoking hot chick with an excellent rack and a jungle snake in your pants."

"How did you kn-"

"Cheerleaders, they tell everyone everything. But don't worry, if you just let that pride out, if you show people you're not to be fucked with...You could be the most popular person in the school."

"Really?"

"Really. We have to get ourselves out of this stupid town and make something of ourselves..And we cant leave Lima if we are weak."

"I'll do it." Santana says in a low voice, wiping the last of her tears away.

* * *

><p>Santana rockets up from the bed, her body drenched in sweat.<p>

"Fuck..." She breathes at the sound of her heart beating in her ears. "I need a drink."

The brunette throws the cover of the bed off her body, walking out of her room towards the bar in the main room of the large apartment where she begins to pour herself a drink. She looks over to the phone hanging on the wall, it had been two weeks since she had last seen Brittany. She contemplates on weather she should call despite it being in the middle of the night, she begins to walk over to the phone, the memory of what the blonde had said ringing in her ears.

_"I'll probably have to marry some rich old guy and let him use me as his squeeze to support me before I start showing."_

Before she can control her actions the Latina throws her glass down onto the pale wooden floors, bits of shattered glass flying everywhere, a small puddle of vodka spreading slowly across the floor.

"How could she say that?" The brunette screams out into the empty apartment, her voice bouncing off the walls.

She turns back to the bar to grab the almost full bottle of vodka to take a long deep drink from it, almost taking in half of its contents.

"How could she even think of something like that when I was right there! How could she think of some old fucker touching her, marrying her?"

Images of a rich old disgusting pervert touching the blonde fly through her mind. His wrinkled hands traveling up her perfect smooth legs, reaching to touch between her thighs, a breathy moan emitting from her lips.

"NO!" Santana screams, downing the rest of the bottle before throwing the empty bottle across the room to watch it smash against the wall.

"She should be letting me support her!" Her broken voice yells. "It's my baby too!"

The brunette stumbles over to one of the black leather couches, falling onto it before bringing her legs up to her chest.

_"Your decision...Is it what you really want?"_

"No...And I wish I could take it back." She whispers before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Ideas? Message me or visit my ask on moonforthelonely [.] tumblr [.] com<strong>

**Next up is some more Brittana interaction.**


	6. Commitment

**Conexión: Chapter 6, Commitment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or these characters.**

**Before chapter 6 begins a rant involving character development/plot:**

**I got a couple reviews and messages about the way Santana has been acting and I would like to remind those who think she is a 'dick' and should get her act together right away that this is a drama and Santana has suffered severe abandonment issues throughout her childhood so don't expect her to suddenly get over it all when she meets someone special, because that just isn't realistic to me. Don't get me wrong, she WILL get there but there is still a LOT of things left to happen in this story revolving around that. And believe me, this story ends in a world of drama so if you don't like how Santana is acting now, you definitely wont like how she acts at/near the end of this story ( Not including the epilogue ). **

**A review that explains it perfectly:**

**homobo362: **There's always a soft interior to a hard exterior.. Santana went through a lot. From being used for what she had in her pants.. to getting kicked out, by her 'mother'. Santana just doesn't want to get hurt again. I see why she's acting like that... She doesn't want to get to attached to Brittany she's just scared.

**Sorry for wasting your time but I felt I had to explain that. -Moonie**

* * *

><p>She couldn't get over how quick it happened. Something she had played off as a joke turning into reality. One minute she was walking along the streets and now she was sitting in the back of a sleek gray car, an aged hand resting on her knee.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany walks down the streets making her way towards her apartment after going to the coffee shop around the corner for a drink. It's been a moth and Santana still hasn't called and she had decided to stop dancing which ment no money coming in. Tears threaten to spill out of her eyes as she remembers the look on the brunettes face the last time she saw her. Anger. Pain. Sadness even? All she knew was that Santana was hurting and it was all because of what she had said.<em>

_A gray car pulls up beside her, the tinted window of the back door sliding down, reveling a man maybe in his late forties, his eyes raking hungrily over her body. "Hey sweetie...You workin?"_

_Brittany slows her walk to a stop, turning to look at him. "I'm not a hooker." She hisses before continuing to walk. The dark car follows slowly, keeping up with her._

_"Awwww c'mon sweet cheeks." The man's dark voice rumbles from the car, eyeing the dancers ass. "Don't walk away from me, I'm lookin for someone to entertain me at work and you may not be a hooker but it looks as though you need the money if you live around here."_

_The blonde stops in her tracks turning towards the open window. "How much?" She asks, her voice quiet._

_"Hows a thousand a night enough for you to become my nightly entertainment?"_

_"A-a thousand a night?"_

_"If you can please me, sure."_

_The door of the car swings open as Brittany begins to walk towards it, letting the man shuffle over to make room for her to sit down. The car door slams shut behind her, she guesses the driver must have gotten out to close it._

_A grin spreads over the mans face, his hand extending towards her. "The names Stanley, but a pretty thing like you can call me Stan."_

* * *

><p>Before she knew it she is lead into a tall building, not bothering to look up at the name in big block letters over the large fancy entrance, keeping her eyes to the floor out of shame and embarrassment. She lets the man's hand rest at her lower back, guiding her into the elevator. Her eyes flicker up to find that he had pressed the button to the top floor.<p>

"Bet you've never been in a big fancy magazine building like this before huh?" Stan asks rhetorically when they step out of the elevator, leading the blonde out with him.

Brittany shakes her head anyway, her eyes lifting to take a look at the floor she was currently being lead through.

"Gotta watch out for my boss, she's a real fiery one. If she see's us I'll get it for sure, even though she fucks every new assistant she hires, what a hypocrite."

The blonde zones out, barely paying any attention to what Stan was going on about, completely missing the bold black lettering on the door across the wide circular hall reading 'Santana Lopez: Editor in chief'. Her mind concentrating on getting this over and done with.

"Okay, my bosses office is across from mine so stay behind me okay? It's a good thing her receptionist isn't at her desk or she would defiantly be ratting me out." The older man tell her. "She's probably being fucked by the asshole as we speak." He mutters under his breath.

Brittany does as she is told shielding herself from view from the office behind Stanley as he directs her into his own, closing the door behind them. She shudders slightly when she feels his hand slip lower to rest on her butt giving it a hard squeeze.

* * *

><p>"She's pregnant?" Puck yells from the other end of the phone.<p>

"That idiot nephew of yours fucking shot my wallet, pin must have gone straight through the condom."

"What are you going to do?"

"I offered to support her financially but she wouldn't go for it..."

"What did she say?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Puckerman." She groans. "I'll talk to you soon." Without waiting for his answer she ends the call, knowing he would try squeeze the information out of her if she stayed on the phone for any longer.

The Latina gets up from her large glass desk to walk over to small bar in the corned of her office, pouring herself a glass of scotch. For the past month she has been trying to call the blonde, but failing miserably when images of a random old man touching her find their way into her mind. She sits back down at her desk setting the now empty glass down in front of her, propping her elbows on the table to hold her head in her hands. She hears the door of her office open, her new assistant walking through it, leaving the door slightly open behind her to the brunette's annoyance. She hates it when people don't close the door properly. The dark haired woman sets down walks over to the desk to place a small stack of papers and a box of cigars on the desk.

"Here is the documents and cigars you asked for." She says in a shy voice, her eyes trying to get a look at the bulge in the Latina's pants she had heard so much about.

Santana leans back in her chair a smirk coming over her features when she see's the new girl eyeing her crotch with wide eyes. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" The woman asks.

"What's your name again? Lina?"

"It's Lenna."

"Sure." The brunette says with a shrug, standing up from her seat to walk over to the slightly taller woman, placing her hands on her hips. "There is one thing you could do for me Lenna." She purrs, pushing all thoughts of Brittany out of her mind. "If you're up for it that is..."

The shy expression from the assistants face disappears quickly, replaced with a more seductive look. "I'm up for any job you want." She replies with a wink, her hands running up the length of Santana's arms to rest on her shoulders.

Santana roughly pushes the girl against her body before leaning in to kiss her roughly, which Lenna responds to in turn, letting the brunette take control. The Latina backs the other girl backwards until her backside is up against the side of the glass desk, forcing her to sit atop it, her legs spreading to let her boss move in closer. Santana breaks from the kiss to slide the woman further onto the desk before climbing into it herself, her assistant lowers herself onto her back, her long legs wrapping around the brunette's waist.

The brunette rips apart the blouse covering Lenna's torso, she feels her member stiffen as she leans over the woman lying on top of the desk. Her hands immediately groping her breasts while leaning down to kiss her again, trying to force herself to feel something other than strange mix of lust and guilt swelling in her chest as she forces her tongue to mingle with the dark haired woman beneath her, her chocolate brown eyes still wide open. She watches the door, still slightly ajar.

Lenna's hands slowly run down the Latina's sides, feeling around the front of her jeans to undo the button and pull down her fly, reaching into the brunette's underwear to pull out her slowly stiffening member, wrapping her hand around the length to stroke at is slowly. Santana groans into the other woman's mouth at her touch, moving to kiss her neck, her eyes still watching the door. She feels the woman beneath her shift as she pulls her own skirt over her waist, pushing her panties to the side to place the tip of Santana's member at her wet entrance.

The brunette slides in a few inches, a moan slipping from Lenna's lips. "Fuck you're big."

Before Santana can push herself in any further she sees a swish of golden blonde locks and long toned legs she would know anywhere pass by the small gap of the door, quickly followed by a man wearing a dark blazer. She stops all her movements, her head snapping up to stare at the door. _It couldn't be..._

"Why did you stop?" Lenna's voice says from beneath her, a hit of annoyance in her tone.

Santana pulls out and climbs back off the table, pulling her member back into her pants and zipping up her fly, almost running to the door at the same time.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Her assistant calls after her, clambering off the table to go after her.

"Go back to your desk." The Latina growls in a harsh tone before disappearing out of the door. Slamming her office door behind her.

She walks out into the wide circular space, stalking toward the door opposite from her own, trying her best not to break out into a run. When she reaches the door she hesitates for a second. What if she is wrong? There had to be a million other blonde's in the city, what are the chances of this being hers? _Mine? What am I thinking Brittany doesn't belong to me._ The brunette presses her ear to the door, listening intently to the hushed voices inside.

"Come sit up on my desk here...That's a good girl."

She hears a small scared sound come from inside the room.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle with you...In the beginning anyway."

Another whimper, louder this time.

Santana bursts through the door, no longer caring if the blonde she saw was Brittany or not, the thought of the old writer touching a scared young woman against her will burning enough anger inside for her to do something. Her vision turns red at the sight before her, there sitting on the desk facing away from her: Brittany, her legs spread with Stanley's hand snaking up between them.

* * *

><p>Brittany sits on the dark wooden desk, Stan sitting in his chair, his hand trailing up her thigh. Suddenly out of nowhere a loud bang comes from behind her. Her head whips around to look at the intruder, she jumps off the desk and out of Stanley's reach when she see's who it is, shock written all over both of their faces.<p>

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

Fury and rage burns in the Latina's eyes, the blonde could swear she could set the office on fire with that look in her eyes. Santana ignores her, waking forward to stand on the other side of the desk opposite Stanley who was now quivering in his seat.

"Miss Lopez I.."

"**Don't you fucking 'Miss Lopez' me you old fucking pervert." **She hisses back, her voice laced with venom. She walks around the desk to grab the man at his collar, yanking him up into a standing position in front of her. "**What the fuck are you doing huh? Putting your hands all over this girl? She's** **MY**** girl!**"

Brittany's blue eyes widen in shock at Santana's words.

"Please Miss Lopez, I didn't kno-"

"**Don't. You. Fucking. Dare talk back to me you old piece of shit!**"Santana yells in his face, her hand not grabbing his collar winding back above her head before slashing across his face. "**I tell you not to bring ANYONE back to your office and of course you do...But off all people HER?** **She's mine****!**"

"I.."

"**You're fired!**"She yells, sending a shudder down the blonde's spine, who has now backed herself into a corner. "**Now get out of here before I beat you to the ground, by then you might not even be alive!**" She hisses, letting go of his collar to shove him roughly towards the door, he hesitates for a moment. Seeing his pause Santana thrusts her leg farward, kicking him on the side of his chest, straight in the ribs causing the man to howl in pain, buckling to the floor. "**I said get the fuck out!**"

The man picks himself up from the floor, clutching at his side as he rushes out the door, not bothering to close the door in his haste. Santana turns to the blonde in the corner, walking toward her. Brittany looks into her brown eyes, afraid of the fire, but to her surprise she doesn't find any, all she can see is pain. "S-S-San.." She whimpers. "I...I'm so-"

"Don't. How could you let him do that to you?" Her voice comes out angry despite the absence of anger in her system, replaced with hurt.

"He was going to give me money..." The blonde sniffles, tears spilling from her eyes.

Watching Brittany cry Santana had to hold herself back from touching her, wrapping her arms around her. "How much?"

"A thousand a night."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Brittany shrinks back.

"You're meaning to tell me you would sell yourself out for that much?"

"But-"

Santana takes a few steps closer until she is less than an arms length from they crying blonde. "No buts Brittany! How could you even think for a second that you're worth a thousand dollars a night?"

Blue eyes look down to the floor. "Because I'm not."

"Yeah you're right, you're not worth that much."

Fresh tears well up in the blonde's eyes, feeling dirty, cheap and ashamed of what she was about to do.

"You're worth so much more."

Brittany's head snaps up to look at Santana. "W-W-What?"

"You are worth ten times more that he and I earn in a year combined, you are priceless."

"S-S-San.. I-"

The brunette extends her hand to circle around the dancers wrist. "You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We are stopping off at your place then heading to mine." The brunette says as she leads the blonde out of the office.

"What? Why?

"You're coming to live with me."

* * *

><p>The entire car ride to Brittany's apartment was silent, aside from the occasional question from the blonde which Santana kept refusing to answer with the driver in earshot. The car slows to a stop in front of the small building, Brittany gets out of the car with Santana right behind her. The dancer turns to the Latina woman, picking one of the million questions whizzing around inside of her head.<p>

"Santana-"

"We can talk inside, c'mon lets go." The brunette says in a hurried tone, her hand wrapping around the blonde's wrist to lead her inside the building and into the elevator where she lets go. They finally reach Brittany's floor after being in the elevator for what seemed like hours. Brittany immediately walks into her bedroom to grab a duffel bag, packing some clothes and her toothbrush before turning to Santana who leans against the doorframe to the small room.

"Why did you do that back there?" She asks in a soft tone, looking into Santana's face for any sign of emotion. _She called me her girl._ The blonde's hear quickens at the memory.

"Because I couldn't let a guy like that, or any guy for that matter touch you...Like that...Knowing you didn't really want to." _And because I care about you._

"What...What if I started seeing someone? Not Sta- him." For a split second the brunette's features contort in pain. "No, no I'm not seeing someone...I just want to know what you would think, what you would have done."

Santana thinks for a moment, a strange feeling she hadn't felt in a long time coming over her: Security. "If...If I saw that he was treating you right and that you were happy then..." She stutters, unsure of what to say next. She pictures the blonde in the arms of someone else, cuddling into his side, sighing his name. _No._ She says to herself. _She should be cuddling into __**my**__ side...Sighing __**my**__ name..._

Brittany notices the brunette's pause, watching her guard lower right before her own eyes.

"That-no-I could do a much better job of..Of protecting you, than any other person could...I mean I...That's my baby in there too so...I...I should be the one...Making sure no one hurts you...O-Or...The, no. O-Our baby." _I'm a stuttering idiot. Toughen the fuck up Lopez._

The blonde's blue eyes widen, never had she expected Santana to open up on her own. "Is that why you're inviting me to stay with you?"

"I..I didn't invite you." The brunette replies boldly, gaining some of her confidence back. "You would have been coming to live with me even if you had said no. I...I got you pregnant so...So I have decided to..To make a commitment and look after you...The both of you. And there would be nothing you could do or say to stop me from doing that."

Brittany feels her insides soften, watching Santana struggle with herself. She almost laughs at watching the brunette try to sound tough and enforcing. _She wants to look after us baby...She wants us. _Without realizing the blonde's hand moves to her stomach. "Is...That why you called me your girl?"

Santana flushes a deep red, her face heating up in embarrassment. "I..I didn't m-mean it like that...You're not some item someone can claim..."

"What did you mean by it then?" Brittany asks gently, not wanting to push the Latina to far.

The brunette eyes widen in panic, completely unsure of what to say, she stutters a bunch on unintelligible words before finally regaining some of her confidence that seemed to fly out the window the second she was alone with the blonde. "I couldn't let him do that to you, let him think that he could throw money at you to make you his. I couldn't let him think that he could have you!" Anger starts to build within Santana, remembering the way Stanley was looking at the dancer. "You are not his!" She yells out.

Brittany walks forward to slip her arms under Santana's wrapping them around her middle, she steps closer, pressing their for heads together. "I'm so sorry San, I should have never said anything about doing that in the first place." She feels the brunette's breathing even out slightly. "I'll never be his..."

"Never?" Santana asks in a soft whisper. Her own hands finding the small of the blonde's back fiddling with the material of her shirt.

"Never...But... I did like hearing you call me yours." Santana stops breathing. "I..I know you only said that so he wouldn't think that I could ever be his but, I really did like hearing it."

"I...I liked saying it." _Oh my God she liked it._ Santana starts breathing again, her heart feels like it could explode.

"If you want..." Brittany pauses for a second, unsure if this would be pushing it too far. "I can be your girl for real."

_She...She wants to be mine? Fuck what do I do? What do I do? Fuck I'm such a wimp, I've got to get my head together, what's wrong with me? How has one girl done this to me? I can't answer this right now, I can't think straight, not with her this close. _"We should go now." The brunette mumbles, stepping away from the blonde to walk around her picking up her bag.

Brittany looks down to her feet. _I said that too soon. _"Um, okay...Can we come back soon so I can pack the rest of my stuff?"

"You wont need to, I'll have a team come over and pack the rest of your things and deliver them to my- well our place now." Santana watches as Brittany's cheeks turn to a deep crimson, her hand reaching out to gently run her fingers off the flushed skin, only causing the blush to deepen. _Wait. What am I doing? _She quickly retracts her hand, dropping it down to curl around Brittany's wrist instead, towing her out of the room and towards the apartment door, the duffel bag in her other hand. "C'mon lets go."

The blonde lets Santana lead them out the building and into the car. Her cheek still tingling where the brunette had touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Ideas? Spoilers? Questions? Feel free to review, private message me on Fanfic or visit my ask box on my tumblr: moonforthelonely [.] tumblr [.] com :)<strong>

**-Moonie**


	7. Promesa

**Conexión: Chapter 7, Promesa ( Promise )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or these characters.**

**Sorry for the late update, school has just started and I had to write a monster chapter for my other fic 'Tease' which was around 10,000 words, so updates for this story will probably be weekly or fortnightly. To all those who are worried about the ending don't worry, it ends happy, I promise. I have decided to rule out the sad/not as happy alternate ending. It's just nearing the end of the story things get really dramatic.**

**This is more of a fluffy chapter. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>Santana lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the voice in her head, telling her to go to the bathroom where Brittany was now brushing her teeth. <em>Go, go, go, tell her how you feel, tell her she can be yours and you can be hers, go!<em>

The brunette rolls over to lie on her stomach, her face planted firmly into the pillows. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." She mutters to herself, her words muffled by the soft dark cotton around her face, only bringing back the memories of the night she spent with the blonde in the very same bed.

She pulls back from the pillow when she hears a soft knock at the door of her bedroom, immediately flipping herself over to sit up on her enormous bed. "San?" A soft voice calls from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

_Love it when she calls me that. _"Uhm, yeah sure."

The door opens and Brittany walks into the room her eyes glued to Santana's, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Is it okay if I borrow some of your clothes? I forgot to pack my pajamas..."

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll get you something." The brunette jumps up from her position on the bed, to walk over to her walk in wardrobe disappearing inside it for a second before walking out with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

She walks towards Brittany who looks down at the light blue tank top and yellow pajama shorts. "I uhh, picked out this blue because I thought It would make your eyes look.."_Beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous. What am I talking about her eyes are already like that. _"Nice."

"Thanks." The dancer takes the clothes from Santana, hoping her cheeks weren't't still flushed. "I should let you get some sleep now."

"Um, okay." _Oh just do it. She likes you. Maybe for more than what's in your pants. Why else would she be blushing like that? _"Goodnight Brittany." Before the girl can turn away Santana leans in to kiss her on the cheek, the warmth of the blonde's skin making her lips want to stay.

If Brittany wasn't flushed before she sure was now. "I..Uh...Night Santana." She stutters before turning to exit the room, her face turning a deep crimson, her left cheek tingling where the Latina's lips had just been.

When the door clicks shut Santana lets out a sigh, returning to her bed. _Smooth move Lopez, scare the girl away why don't you. _The brunette falls onto her bed, rolling onto her back, her dark eyes borring into the ceiling once again. "I can't help it if I'm nervous around her." She whispers to herself. "I just get so nervous and there is this feeling in my stomach that won't go away whenever I think about her or whenever she is near...And it's like I can't think straight. It actually makes me..." _Act how I did before. Before Puck taught me how to 'toughen up'_

"I should tell her what happened...Maybe not right now but I feel...Safe when I'm with her, like I can trust her with anything..." The Latina's hands come up to cover her face. "Ugggh, why do feeling have to be so hard to deal with." She rolls over onto her side, getting comfortable. Her eyes close letting the thoughts of Brittany loose in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes flicker open. She immediately notices a weight on her chest, she looks down finding a mess of blonde hair and the head of a sleeping girl sprawled out on top of her. A grin spreads across the brunette's face as she recalls last nights events, she feels her member stiffen a little at the thought, suddenly realizing she was still inside the girl. Her tanned arms circle around the woman on top of her, meaning to roll them over so she could get up, her hands caress the soft pale skin of the dancers back, tracing down her spine. <em>

_After a few minutes she realizes what she had been doing. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she finally rolls over gently, placing the sleeping blonde on her back before slipping out of her and getting up and out of the bed. "Ugh, gross." Santana mutters as the removes the condom from her flaccid member, walking into the bathroom to chuck it into the bin. She then gets into the shower, letting the warm water relax her._

_A few minutes later she steps out of the bathroom to find that Brittany had flicked off the covers of her, leaving her torso exposed. The Latina approaches the sleeping girl, gently pulling the blankets over her again when a shiver runs through the girl on the bed. Santana then walks into her walk in wardrobe, unwrapping the towel around her body to get dressed for work, after putting on a appropriate outfit she walks out of the bedroom and into the main room of her apartment with a small smile on her face. She stops in her tracks when she spots a familiar person standing before her, black and red swirls of smoke surrounding the figure._

_**"That smile better be gone for good."**_

_"M-Mo-"_

_**"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" **__The woman screams her figure warping and twisting in front of Santana, her hair, her skin, her everything in black and white like black and white TV. Wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she kicked her former daughter out._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_**"You think she's going to stay? To wait until you get home?"**_

_"How could you tell I was thinki-"_

_**"She doesn't feel for you. She only came home with you because of your dick!"**__ The black and white figure screams at her, dark black eyes turning a glowing red._

_"This one's different, she has to be, she didn't feel the same as all the others."_

_**"She's going to leave you, everyone leaves you, your real parents, me, all those girls, even that boy Puckerman. You think he's your friend? You think he cares about you?"**_

_"He took me in when you kicked me out! He's my best friend!"_

_**"You don't have any friends; he will leave just like everyone else has, in time."**_

_Tears form in Santana's brown eyes the figure's hand winds back to slap her in the face with incredible strength, knocking the brunette to the floor._

_**"Look who just got up."**_

_Santana turns her head from her position on the floor, watching as Brittany walks around them to get to the door. "Where are you going?" She pleads._

_The blonde looks down at her with an unfamiliar expression. This Brittany looks nothing like the one sleeping in her bed minutes before. She sneers down at the woman on the floor, her eyes glowing a deep red, her facial features dark and twisted. __**"You think I would stay for any longer than I have too? If I had the chance I would have left the second I finished." **__She hisses, her voice dark and unfamiliar, sounding just like the other demonic like figure in the room._

_"We made love! You felt different!"_

_Brittany's face contorts further in a look of disgust and anger. __**"Who could ever love a freak?"**_

* * *

><p>Santana rockets into a sitting position in her bed sweat dripping off her forehead. The six words yelled at her by the demon like Brittany burned into her mind. The brunette holds her head in her hands. <em>That's definitely not how that morning went.<em>

"I'm not a freak." She mutters to herself over and over. "I'm not a freak, it wasn't real, it was just a dream -a nightmare- just a nightmare, the real Brittany wants me, she wants me right?"

She lies back down, her heart beating at full speed inside her chest. The Latina takes slow deep breaths trying to calm herself down. _It wasn't real, it wasn't real. _

The door to her bedroom opens slowly. _This better not be another nightmare._ Brittany peaks into the bedroom, looking at the figure lying under the covers before slipping into the room and closing the door quietly behind her, she then tiptoes slowly across the room towards the bed.

Santana props herself up on her elbows, startling the blonde girl at the foot of the bed. "Britt? What are you doing here?"

"I...I started feeling lonely so I thought I'd...Slip in next to you or something...I dunno, I was being stupid again...I'll just go." _What the hell was I thinking, she's just going to push me away. _Brittany turns around, walking towards the door.

_Say something! Don't just let her walk away._

"Brittany."

She pauses, looking over her shoulder, watching Santana out of the corner of her eye.

"You're not stupid." _Stay please. Don't leave._

"You really think so?" She blushes looking down at her feet. "Everyone always tells me that I am."

"Well they're all wrong."

_Maybe she won't this time...But I don't want to risk feeling like that again. _Blue eyes flicker back to where the brunette is seated in her bed. "I should go back now." She says in a soft tone, turning back to face the door, turning the handle to step out, the door shutting quietly behind her.

_Get her back you asshole, don't let her leave!_

"Wait!"Santana yells, scrambling up from her spot on the bed, the sheets tangling between her legs almost causing her to fall, she stumbles to her bedroom door wrenching it open to step into the hall, finding Brittany already half way down the dimly lit hall. "Britt, wait."

She turns around quickly, her hair flicking around her as she stares down the hall at Santana. "Yeah?" She answers softly, her gaze flickering to her feet once again.

"Uhm...I...Ahhhh..." _Oh get your shit together, you want her to stay with you or not? _"St-Stay." Her voice barely slips out of her mouth as a strangled whisper.

Brittany's eyes flicker up from the floor to look up at the woman standing a few feet from her. Brown eyes looking everywhere but the piercing blue eyes resting on her face. "What was that?" She takes a few shy steps forward.

"I...I want you to stay."

"I am staying." She tilts her head to the side slightly with confusion.

"I mean...I want you to stay, next to me tonight." _And tomorrow night, and the night after that and the night after that..._ "..If you still want to that is.."

Santana looks up just in time to catch Brittany's nod, a deep blush spreading across her cheek as she draws closer. The brunette fights the urge to reach out and touch the warmth spreading under the pale skin and settles for Brittany's wrist instead, wrapping her hand around it to lead her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. She lets go of Brittany, walking over to the bed to straighten out the tangled mess of sheets before slipping under them, her eyes look to the dancer standing at the foot of the bed. "Come closer."

Brittany walks around to the other side of the bed, lifting up the edge of the cover to slide in under the silky smooth sheets, so far away from Santana that her back is almost hanging over the edge of the large bed.

"Why are you lying so far away?" Santana asks.

"I...I just don't want to get too close to you if you're just going to push me away again." _I just don't want to get hurt._

The brunette feels a sharp pain in her chest at Brittany's words as they hand in the empty air. "You...You're living here now, how is that pushing away?"

"I don't mean it like that. Today at my apartment we were having a moment, you were opening up, I let myself think you were going to stay open but you just closed up again, it felt like you were slamming a door in my face when you pulled away from me." A stray tear rolling down her cheek as her eyes begin to well up with tears "I just don't want to feel like that again."

_No, no, no, please don't cry. _"Please don't cry... I don't want to push you away I just...I'm not used to this, I'm not used to any of this. I'm not sure how to deal with all these feelings, feelings for you, and...And when it gets too much I just. I have some past issues that-"

"Will you tell me?" Brittany asks her hands wiping away the tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't think I'm ready...Not right now anyway."

The girl opposite her nods in response sniffling as she scoots away from the edge of the bed slightly, sniffling as she wipes her other cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'll try harder, I really will and someday I'll tell you. I don't know what this is, this feeling when you're around I feel so, so different."

"I feel it too." The blonde sniffles. "But I'm not trying to fight it."

"I promise I'll get better at...This, at whatever this is. All I'm sure of right now is that I.." _Say it. Tell her._

"You..."

"I need you. I just need you and the thought of you being with someone else or someplace else...I can't stand it."

"Stay open."

"Huh?"

"Stay like this, stay open, keep telling me how you feel. This is the Santana I like, not the cold one. Be like this with me."

Santana nods, rolling on her side to face the other woman. "Will you come closer now?"

"Promise you wont pull away?"

"I promise."

Brittany shuffles closer slightly, her eyes flickering over to look at Santana before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Come closer."

When Brittany hesitates for a moment the brunette moves into the middle of the bed her arms reaching out to wrap around the dancers waist before rolling her onto her side and pulling her impossibly close, their noses an inch away from each other.

"Close enough for you?" Brittany asks with a small smile, throwing her hand over the brunette's side, to rest in on the small of her back.

Santana gently pushes the taller woman, lying her down on her back again, she props herself up on her elbow so that she is now looking down into blue eyes, the whites surrounding them slightly red from her tears. Her hand wandering over her flat stomach before settling into her side, slowly running her hand up and down Brittany's side while looking into her eyes. "Your eyes are all red." Santana states.

"My eyes do feel a little sore after I cry sometimes."

"Then I don't want to see you crying again."

"I don't think that's possible, when all the pregnancy hormones kick in I'll be a blubbering mess."

The brunette begins to run her hand over Brittany's stomach again, her palm moving in circular motions over her toned stomach, causing the woman beneath her to shudder lightly at the feeling, her eyes flickering shut. Santana then lowers her head to place soft kisses on the blonde's eyelids. "All better?"

"I think my nose hurts a little."

The brunette leans down again to press a light kiss to the tip of Brittany's nose. "Anywhere else?"

"My cheek."

Kiss.

"My forehead."

Kiss.

"My chin."

Kiss.

"My other cheek."

Kiss.

Brittany lets a beat pass before parting her lips slowly a soft whisper escaping from between them. "My lips."

Slowly Santana parts her own, leaning in gently to lock her lips around the blonde's bottom lip, enclosing it between hers for a few fleeting seconds before pulling an inch away, both their lips still parted, their warm breaths mingling between them as they both try to slow down their rapid heartbeats.

"Again." Brittany pleads.

The brunette locks their lips together again without hesitation, this time, pressing her lips around the blonde's top one. Santana sighs into Brittany's mouth when the tip of her tongue runs lightly across her own bottom lip. After a few seconds of this Santana pulls away gently, now resting her forehead down on Brittany's, blue eyes staring deep into brown.

"How many weeks are you now?" Santana asks absentmindedly, now fondling with the hem of her shirt that Brittany is wearing.

Brittany thinks for a few seconds, counting over the weeks. "Around nine."

"When are you going to start showing?"

"No idea, it's different for everyone but the average is around four months I think...Are you still going to like me when I'm all round and moody?"

Santana pictures Brittany in one of her other baggy pajama shirts, cradling her full stomach in her arms, the material stretching delicately over it, her pale skin glowing. Without thinking Santana answers: "You're carrying our baby, I'll lo-like you twice as much." Fuck _did I just almost say...I don't feel like that for her...Not yet anyway..Do I?_

"Really?"

"Really."

"Santana..."

"Yeah?"

"Does me living here, does this-" She wraps her other arm around Santana's waist pulling her in closer, showing her the point. "-mean you're going to be a part of my life after our baby's born?"

"Uhh..I...I don't think-"

"Tell me what you're thinking, stay open."

"I don't think I have a choice...Being away from you it's excruciating."

"And our baby? Does this commitment mean you're going to be part of our baby's life too?"

"I...Of course it does, its ours "

"I like this decision much better."

"Me too and besides, now that I have you here I don't think I'd be willing to let you go."

Brittany pulls Santana over her so that their fronts are pressed flush up against each other. "Never let me go." She whispers.

"Never." The brunette agrees, twirling a lock of blonde hair delicately between her fingers.

"San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"My lips are a little sore again."

* * *

><p>Sunlight streams through the open window, shining down onto the blonde sleeping lightly in the large bed. Her eyes flicker open at the feeling of the warmth on her face, turning over to find that she had woken alone, the sheets on the other side of the bed tossed back, ripples in the fabric where Santana had sat before standing up.<p>

_She's gone...She left..._

Brittany sits up in the bed, her hair messy from sleep, she yaws, her eyes watering up slightly. She sighs sadly, her eyes no longer watery from the yawn, hoping that she would hear something, anything from outside the room to prove that Santana hadn't left. _But she promised..._

Suddenly a loud sharp sound echo's through the large penthouse, the sound of metal hitting the floor followed by a string of profanities. "Oh for fucks sake. One time. Just the one stupid fucking damn ass time I even try do something for someone else and..." The voice quietens until Brittany can't hear it any more a few seconds later Santana yells again.

"Maria get the hell up here, I need this mess cleaned up ASAP. Fucking hell, it means now!" She hears a loud slam and after a few beats of silence the brunette's voice travels through the apartment once more.

"Deliver pancakes, waffles with syrup, honey and sugar right away. Oh and orange juice. I want it squeezed from real fresh oranges, none of that carton crap you got it? And leave the pulp I think it has some sort of vitamins in it or something. And make sure there are no seeds. I swear to God if Bri- I mean if I choke then all the cook's in the building are fired. Understand? Good."

Brittany bites her bottom lip nervously. _She sounds angry. So cute how she doesn't want me to choke though._ She then throws the covers off her legs before swinging them over the side, her feet touching down on the cold wooden floors, she walks out of the room, and across the hall to walk into the main room. She finds Santana sitting with her back towards her on one of the black leather couches, staring out the large window she had shown Brittany on the night they had first met.

The blonde walks over to the couch standing to the side of the seated woman. "The view is just as beautiful in the day time."

Santana turns her head to face the woman standing beside her, she reaches out, her hands finding purchase on the dancers waist, she pulls her down onto her lap sideways, her long legs resting atop the couch cushions. "I'd rather look at you." She mumbles, placing a soft kiss on her flushed cheek. _How can someone look this beautiful in the morning?_

Brittany, throws her arm over one of the brunette's shoulders, twisting her dark hair between her pale fingertips. "I didn't say my cheek was sore." She giggles, ducking her head downwards to hide her face through a curtain of blonde hair, her cheeks now a deep crimson.

"Well it was going red so I thought I'd do it anyway, you know, just in case." Santana replies with a wink, the hand not wrapped around Brittany's waist brushing back her hair. "Hmm maybe 'was' isn't the right word for that..." She adds with a sly grin.

"My lips are red too you know..."

"Nuh-uh Pierce, you aren't going to trick me into kissing you that easy." _Why the fuck did I say that. I could have kissed her!_

"I don't have to trick you, I know you want to kiss me."

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Santana tilts her head upwards slightly as Brittany leans hers down, their lips an inch apart. A soft ring sounds through the apartment a voice calling through the door. "Miss Lopez, the pancakes and waffles you have requested have arrived."

The dancer begins to pull away but a tanned hand comes down to rest at the back of her neck, keeping her from moving away. "It can wait."

Without wasting another moment the two lean towards one another, heads tilted. Sighing in relief when their lips touch.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Like the fluff? Please review with your thoughts and if you want to contact me PM me on fanfic or visit my tumblr moonforthelonely . tumblr . com where I post the update dates. Thanks for reading! <strong>

**-Moonie**


	8. Misunderstanding

**Conexión: Chapter 8, Misunderstanding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or Knocked Up. **

**Sorry for the late update, I'm swamped in school work at the moment so updating will be sporadic but mostly between the 1-3 week range.**

**I thought I'd put the number of weeks between each time skip, just in case it was a little confusing before. **

**Glad you guys liked the fluff, there definitely will be more later in the story :)**

* * *

><p><span>Eleven weeks.<span>

Santana strides into her room smiling down at the sleeping woman in her bed. Night after night for the past two weeks Brittany had snuck into her room in the middle of the night, leaving her to wake up with blonde locks resting on her chest, the rest of her body pressed up against her side. She smiles, those mornings being the best ones of her life though she was slightly afraid of admitting it to herself. After realizing that she had been standing at the foot of the bed for the past five minutes Santana continues to walk to the side of the bed Brittany had taken up, gently brushing her hand against her shoulder. She notices that once again, the dancer had abandoned her own pajamas for the ones Santana had lent to her.

"Britt c'mon it's time to get up."

Brittany pulls the covers over her head, hiding her face from the sunlight coming in through the window when Santana pulls the curtain back. "It's too early." She groans.

"Eleven am is not early, I have to get up at eight almost everyday." The brunette makes her way over to the bed, pulling the covers off the woman hiding beneath them. "Now get dressed, we have your gynecologist appointment."

She squirms on the bed at the feeling of the warm blanket being whipped away from her body. "Ugggh, San I'm cooooolllld" She whines.

"Get dressed so you aren't cold anymore, we have to leave in like 20 minutes."

"I have plenty of time."

"Oh C'mon, what do I have to do to get you up? Throw cold water on you? Play my electric guitar next to your ear?"

Brittany ponders this for a moment before turning her head to stare at Santana with a sly grin on her face.

"What's that look for?"

"Kiss me."

"Britt-"

"Kiss me and I'll get up."

_There is no way in hell I'm going to miss an opportunity to kiss her. _She feels her heart quicken in her chest. _Play it cool, play it cool. _"Fine."

The dancer beams at her answer as Santana kneels down at the side of the bed, leaning her head down towards soft pink lips that part as she draws closer. When their lips lock together a current shoots down Brittany's spine a soft ache pulsing between her legs, she ignore's it. Sure, it had been eleven weeks since she had last had sex but now that she is living with Santana she doesn't want to risk having her walk in on her while she is touching herself. _Ugh I want her but I don't want to move to fast, she could freak out. _When the lips molded around hers gently start to pull away way to soon she panics, lacing her fingers around the back of Santana's neck to keep their lips touching.

"Not just yet, I want a little more." She whispers against Santana's full lips before pulling her down harder in a more force full passionate kiss, her tongue making use of the brunette's parted lips to slip through them, into her mouth.

_Holy fuck!_ Without thinking Santana clambers up the side of the bed, her lips and tongue still moving against Brittany's as she swings one of her legs over the other side of the body, stretching out to hover delicately over the woman beneath her, not wanting to put any of her weight on her stomach. _Our kid is not having a dent in its head._

Brittany moans as she deepens the kiss. "San, come closer." She manages to say around the brunette's lips and tongue. "I want you closer."

Santana manages to pull her head back, her lips parting from Brittany's. "I don't want to squish the baby." She says, her breath short and shallow, her heartbeat still beating in her ears. " I don't know if it will hurt you."

"Just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean I'm made of glass."

"I-"

"let me show you."

Before she can comprehend what Brittany had just said Santana finds herself laying on her back, having being flipped by the dancer who was now straddling her, sitting on her lower stomach for a few seconds before lunging down to graze her teeth across a full bottom lip, the rest of her body pressed up hard against Santana's.

_Sweet mother of God she's hot. Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Whatever the fuck you do don't get hard. You don't know the affect sex has on pregnancy and I don't want to ruin whatever is going on between me and -Oh fuck, she's sucking my tongue!- Britt. So for now I'll have to stick to jerking off in the shower._

Brittany releases the brunettes tongue from the inside of her mouth, brushing soft kisses at both corners of her full lips before whispering against them. "See? Not so fragile." She grins as she watches Santana fluster beneath her, her cheeks a dark red despite her tanned complexion.

"B-Britt...The ahh, appointment..."

The blonde laughs. "Oh yeah. Right. I forgot about that." She rolls off a dazed Santana, getting off the bed before turning to the darker girl who was now getting off the bed herself.

"I'll go get dressed in my room." Brittany says despite the fact she hasn't spent a full night in the room.

She turns around to walk out the bedroom door, dark brown eyes following her every move.

* * *

><p>Santana glares at the man sitting between Brittany's legs. <em>He's just doing his job, he's just doing his job, there's no need to get angry. Calm. Down.<em>

Watching the brunette beside her Brittany picks up Santana's hand resting on her arm protectively to link their fingers together, the creases between Santana's eyebrows smoothen out almost immediately. Her dark eyes looking down into blue, the anger fading.

"If the two of you would like to look at the screen please."

Brittany and Santana whip their heads around to look at the screen on the other side of the chair where the blonde sits. Strange black and white images neither woman are familiar with coming across the screen, a small flicker in the center.

"So here we can see the amniotic sack." The doctor says, pointing his free hand towards the screen. "And see that flicker? That's a heartbeat. I'd say you're about eleven weeks."

"That-That's our baby?" Tears prick in the corner of blue eyes, her hand gripping tighter to the one in hers.

"Uh-huh, there seems to be no problems or complications so your baby looks to be healthy at this stage."

Brittany turns to Santana who's mouth is hanging open, her eyes glued to the screen. "San, that's our baby."

Sensing the private moment, the doctor removes himself from between the blonde's legs. "I'll just go make that into a picture shall I?" He leaves without another word.

"San...Are you...Are you crying?"

"It's...It's just that I'm really happy."

Brittany closes her legs, setting her feet on the floor to walk up to the other woman, pressing tightly against her in a warm hug, her chin resting down on the shorter woman's shoulder.

She can barely hear it, the words softly whisper into her neck, but she's sure it couldn't have been anything else. "I don't regret meeting you at all."

Before Brittany can say anything in response the doctor walks back into the room, a square envelope in hand. Santana leads her blonde to the two chairs on the other side of the doctor's desk.

"So here is the pictures I made for the two of you." He says, passing the envelope to Brittany before sitting at his desk, his hands on the table. "Now, is there any other information you would like? Any questions or quires? I can answer anything you have in mind."

"Uhm I think I just have one." Brittany says in a soft voice, her eyes in her lap.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Can I have sex while I'm pregnant?" Santana chokes on her saliva for a split second before leaning forward in a fit of coughs.

"Are you alright Miss Lopez?" The doctor asks, an alarm raising in his voice.

Santana pulls herself back into a proper sitting position. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Go on."

"Well with a normal pregnancy such as yours, you can keep doing it right up until your waters break, unless there are any complications with the pregnancy such as placenta praevia or bleeding."

"So it won't harm the baby in any way?"

"You won't hurt the baby at all. The thick mucus plug that seals the cervix helps guard against infection. The amniotic sac and the strong muscles of the uterus also protect your baby. Though later in pregnancy your baby may thrash around a bit after orgasm, it's because of your pounding heart, not because it knows what's happening or feels pain."

"Oh I understand."

"Is there anything else either one of you would like to know?"

_I'd like to know why Britt asked that question. I wasn't expecting her to want to do...Well, that for a long time, never even. Not that I'm complaining._

"No thanks, that's all I had to ask, how about you San?"

"Um, no. I'm good."

* * *

><p><span>Twelve weeks.<span>

Brittany hunches over the bowl of the toilet, throwing up the first pancakes Santana hadn't burnt or thrown across the apartment in anger or frustration.

"I'm so sorry San. The pancakes were good I swear." She mumbles into the bowl before throwing up again.

Santana's hand comes to rest on her back, rubbing up and down the blonde's spine affectionately. "You don't have to be sorry. I know your not throwing up because of my cooking, I'm not that clueless about pregnancy you know." She hands Brittany a towel when her stomach is finally empty. "Stay here for a sec I'm just going to make one call."

She walks out of the bathroom leaving Brittany sitting on the bathroom floor a confused look on her face.

"I'm not coming in today." Her voice travels from the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Her voice is heard again. Sharper this time. "I said I'm not fucking coming in what part of that sentence didn't you get?"

"I have more important things to take care of." Santana hisses before slamming down her phone and walking back into the bathroom, crouching down next to Brittany.

"San? What was that about."

"I'm not going into work today." The brunette says as she scoops the blonde up from the tiled floor, carrying her bridal style to the bed, placing her down gently.

"I can walk you know." Brittany says playfully watching as the shorter woman kneels down by the bed.

"I know." She replies, giving her a soft peck on the forehead.

* * *

><p><span>Thirteen weeks.<span>

"Santana this is just ridiculous."

"The safety of you and our baby is not ridiculous."

"Well going this far kind of is."

Brittany stares up at the two other people in the room one male the other female, dressed in black with sunglasses on despite being indoors.

"They look like they just came out of a movie, and are those gun holsters?"

"Yes, yes they are If the paparazzi or any crazy ex of mine even tries to get near you they are going to get shot."

Brittany drags the brunette into the main bedroom, wanting to get away from the two tall figures standing by the couches. "And how can you trust these people?"

"They are the Michaelsons, the best in the business, trained in Judo, Tae Kwon Do and some other Asian fighting stuff. They used to guard for me a while back when I got the editor in chief position and the paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone. They are also brother and sister so they make a great tag team, watched them beat twenty armed buff guys up no sweat."

"And what makes you think twenty buff guys are going to be chasing after me?" Brittany asks, annoyance hinting in her tone.

Santana wraps her arms around her lower back pulling up against her own chest. "Because you are the most beautiful perfect woman I have ever seen in my entire life and if I were twenty buff guys walking down the street and I caught a glimpse of you I'd come running."

Brittany feels her heart practically melt in her chest, her annoyance evaporating into thin air. "San..."

"No more. Sean and Anna will look after you when you leave the apartment without me. If I could take more time off work then I would but people are getting pretty pissed off over there, they can't even go a week without me, the useless bastards."

"You didn't have to take that time off you know."

"Yeah well I wanted to , now are you going to stop fighting my new security system or do I have to hire more guards?"

Brittany sighs leaning her head down onto Santana's shoulder. "What time will you be coming home?"

"I'm going to be home in time for dinner."

"As long as I still get to spend time with you then I'm happy." She mumbles into the Latina's shoulder.

_I'll do anything to make you happy._ "Then I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p><span>Fourteen weeks.<span>

"I'm going to be heading off now, is there anything else I can do for you?" A sly voice asks from the doorway of the office.

Santana's fist slams down on the glass table. "Lenna for the last time, that was a mistake."

"What is it? Are you seeing that girl you dragged from the building a few weeks ago?"

"I...No, I'm not seeing anybody.." She stutters in reply. _What are Britt and I? Roommates? Friends? None of those sound right..Is she my-my girlfriend? She can't be, we have barely talked about that._

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just not interested okay!"

"Then what was that last week?"

"Lenna, you're done for today, just leave." Brown eyes look back down to the paperwork on the desk.

Lenna mutters something unintelligible under her breath.

Hearing her mumbled words Santana looks up from the paperwork on her desk "What was that?"

"I um, I was just wondering why you aren't leaving yet? You've been leaving hours early every day for the past week." _Something's up with her, usually by now she would have bitten my head off._

"The release date is tomorrow if you've been paying any attention and this paperwork needs to be done, I'm only going to be another hour, more or less." _Should I call Britt and tell her I'm going to be home an hour late? No, it'll be fine I'm only going to be about an hour._

"Okay then, I have already packed up out front so I'll be on my way." She replies, walking away from the gigantic desk, throwing a longing look over her shoulder which her boss doesn't even bother to acknowledge.

"Don't forget to shut the door on your way out." Santana grunts as her pen scrawls across the paper in front of her, trying to stop her cheeks from flushing in excitement when she remembers the home cooked meals she had come to every night for the past week. _I wonder what Britt has planned for tonight._

"Are you sure? I could stay if you wan-"

"I said enough! You are done for the day. Leave. Now." She growls her eyes not moving from the paper.

Lenna leaves the office, shutting the door behind her as she was told, she opens one of the draws of her desk, slipping a small item into her hand bag before making her way towards the elevator. _Something is going on with her and that blonde, I heard Santana say she's going to be living with her now. If I'm going to get Santana I have to get rid of that blonde._ A sly smile on her face as a plan begins to form in her mind. "I'm not done just yet."

* * *

><p>Brittany rushes through town, the Michaelsons siblings hot on her heels, various bags of grocery's in their arms as they rush towards the sleek black car waiting for them at the end of the block.<p>

"Miss Pierce, there is no need to be in such a rush, we don't want any more attention drawn to us." Sean grumbles in his deep voice, jerking his head in the direction of two men with camera's standing across the street, attempting to hide behind a car.

"Santana would be getting home by now and I haven't even started to cook dinner!"

"There is no need to worry Miss Pierce, we know Santana well enough to know that she orders out most of the time." Anna says from Brittany's other side as they arrive at the car.

"Well I like cooking diner for us and she always looks super happy when she comes home to something I've cooked." She says as she climbs into the back seat of the car, Anna following in after her as Sean loads the bags into the back of the car. "And sometimes, when she comes home while I'm still cooking, she watches me with this look in her eye and then she comes up behind me and puts her hands on my stomach...And just holds me." Brittany sighs dreamily, her hands finding her stomach, fiddling with the fabric of her shirt.

Anna smiles back at her as Sean slips into the front of the car next to the driver who Ana now turns towards. "Step on in William, we need to get Miss Pierce home as soon as possible."

They make it back to the building in record time, Brittany's two body guards standing on either side of her, carrying the grocery bags as they stand in the elevator, heading towards the top of the tall building. When they reach the top Brittany insists that she can carry the bags inside, dismissing her body guards as she walks into the large apartment, setting the food down on the smooth black counter in the kitchen.

"Santana?" She calls out as she starts to remove the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs from one of the bags. "San where are you?"

The dancer starts to fill a pot with water, guessing that Santana was in the shower. She sets the pot on the stove, about to turn on the heat when she hears footsteps coming towards her from behind.

"Well, it looks like Santana is quite the liar."

Blonde hair whips around as Brittany finds herself looking at a dark haired woman standing near the table, hands on her hips. Blue eyes rake the woman's appearance, her torso covered in a red bustier pushing her breasts up in all the right places, a matching red thong that almost seemed non-existent and practically made of lace and black thigh high stockings. The woman takes a few steps closer, her bright crimson stiletto's clicking against the light wooden floors.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Your apartment?" She asks with a knowing smile.

Confusion washes over the blondes features. "Yes...I live here, do you know Santana or something?"

"I work with her, I guess you could call me her...Assistant." Lenna replies with a sly smile gesturing to her clothes.

Anger and confusion bubbles up inside Brittany. _Santana brought a girl home...She brought someone home when she knew I would be could I be so stupid thinking that Santana Lopez would stick to one girl. I should have never come here._

"Wh- Where is Santana now?" She asks, her voice breaking as her eyes start to fill with unshed tears.

"In the bedroom waiting for me." Lenna lies, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Have you-"

"Almost every day at the office, on the desk, the floor, the chair, even the elevator a couple of times."

Brittany feels her heart drop, shattering into a million pieces. She steady's herself against the kitchen counter as she feels a rush of betrayal and hurt wash through her, the tears welling up in her eyes spilling down her cheeks.

"You should go." The darker haired woman says in a cold voice. "Santana's waiting for me."

Without another word Brittany sprints from the apartment, slamming the door behind her leaving Lenna to laugh to herself, as she pulls on her jacket, walking towards the door. _Now all I have to do is wait for Santana to come running back to me._ _Getting rid of that girl was too easy. _She closes the door behind her, locking it with the spare key from the office. "Dumb bitch."

* * *

><p>An hour later Santana arrives at the door of her apartment, after opening the door she strolls in to find the place empty, bags of grocery bags on the table with a pot of water sitting on the stove. The brunette walks through her large apartment calling out Brittany's name and checking in every room. After looking through the whole place Santana sits on the couch dialing her blonde's number only to find that it was left in the apartment, she dials another number, the person on the other end picking up on the first ring.<p>

"Miss Lopez?" Anna's voice comes from the other end of the line.

"Anna are you with Brittany I just got home and she isn't here."

"No, we are not with her, we dropped her off about an hour ago."

Santana feels the chill of fear running through her body, her heart beating faster and faster. _What if someone took her? What if she left? She couldn't have all her stuff is here. Where is she?_

"Find her!" She yells into the phone. "Call the police, the FBI, the CIA I don't care how much it will fucking cost just find Brittany!"

"Miss Lopez, calm down. There is no need for that, we will find her. If there is no signs of a break in then she most likely went out on her own."

"Don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down, hurry up and find her!" She stands up from the couch, pacing across the room.

"We will start searching right away, it's best if you stay home just in case she comes back."

"Call me the second you find her."

"Will do."

Santana keeps her phone to her ear as she hears Anna saying a few words to Sean before hanging up, her words burn into her mind everything else blocked out by the words she never thought would become her biggest fear.

"Brittany's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Left a bit of a cliff hanger there. Please review with your thoughts and if you would like to know the progress on each chapter visit or follow my tumblr moonforthelonely . tumblr . com<strong>

**Or just for information on chapter updates and how they are going visit the link on the left of the page titled 'Fic progression' So you don't have to search through my whole blog to find the post :)**

**I'm also thinking of adding a bit of a Quinn/Puck storyline on the side, what do you guys think?**


	9. Realización

**Conexión: Chapter 9, Realización (Realization)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or Knocked Up. **

**Sorry for those who didn't like the cliffhanger but this is a drama so there is one more massive one that will come in a few chapters. And thanks for all the awesome reviews and messages they really keep me going :)**

* * *

><p><span>Fifteen weeks.<span>

A whole week she has been missing. Santana had spent the week worrying endlessly as the Michaelsons searched high and low for Brittany, searching the dance studio, her old apartment and many other places Santana had told them where Brittany liked to go. But despite their efforts she was nowhere to be found.

The brunette lies on Brittany's side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling, her mobile phone gripped tightly in her hand, willing it to ring with news of her blonde's whereabouts. A brief thought of calling the police again enters her mind but she dismisses the thought when she remembers how unhelpful they were the last time she had called.

_Where are you._

She gets up from the bed, her legs dragging her to the bar stationed in the main room of the apartment as she extinguishes the hurt the only way she knows how. She removes a bottle of vodka from the bar before sitting down on one of the barstools, drinking straight from the bottle, the familiar burn of the alcohol rising in her throat.

_I miss you._

It doesn't take long for the room to start spinning as the contents of the once full bottle begin to disappear until there is almost nothing left. She stands up from the stool, carrying the bottle with her as she stumbles towards one of the couches, falling to the ground before she even got halfway. Giving up Santana lies there on the floor, staring at the phone in her hand.

"Did you leave me?" She asks in a drunken slur, her words molded together. "Thought you were different."

She chugs the remainder of Vodka in the bottle before resting her head against the floor, the room spinning wildly around her. Her eyes so heavy she couldn't keep them open any longer.

"Come back." She whispers. "Please, come back."

* * *

><p>A shrill ringing next to her ear is the first thing she is aware of, the next being a giant stabbing pain in her head. She sits up from the floor, rubbing her eyes as the phone continues to ring.<p>

"Fuck how long was I out for..."

Everything comes flooding back.

"Brittany!"

Without looking at the screen Santana picks up her phone, pressing the answer button before slamming it to her ear.

"Have you found her? Where is she!" She yells.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Puck. Your best friend remember?"

Santana gets up from the floor. The sudden flood of hope she felt before leaving her completely as she walks towards the kitchen, pouring herself some coffee, her head aching.

"What do you want Puck?"

"Oh c'mon Lopez, these past few months I have barely seen or heard from you. What's going on?"

"I have more important things to worry about than you."

"Like what, work? That girl you knocked up?"

The reminder of Brittany sends a wave of sadness through her. "It's none of your business."

"You're my best friend. It is my business."

"I said it's not Puckerman." She snaps back.

"Someone hasn't gotten laid in a while, lets go out tonight and get you some eh?"

Anger grows inside Santana, her grip tightening on the phone. "There is no fucking way in Hell I am going anywhere with you. Go find someone else." She spits.

The other end of the phone is silent for a few seconds. She knows she has upset him but she cant bring herself to care.

"Your baby momma left you didn't she?" He sneers. "Have you learnt nothing from what I've taught you?"

"Thanks to what you've taught me I could loose her forever."

"What the fuck happened to you Lopez? You actually have feelings for this girl? What happened to bro's before hoe's?"

"She. Is. Not. A. Fucking. Hoe." Santana growls, venom laced in her tone.

"You know what I mean-"

A part of her wishes he had come over instead of calling so she could punch him in the jaw, hurt him in any physical way possible. _Dick stepped too far._

"You're fired."

"Wha-"

"You heard me, you don't work for the magazine anymore. You are fucking fired. And you better watch where you go because if I run into you on the streets you're going to hit the pavement in a broken heap faster than you can apologize."

Without letting Noah respond Santana hangs up, slamming her phone onto the kitchen counter.

* * *

><p><span>Two days later.<span>

Santana wakes up by the ringing of her phone, she rolls over to face the bedside table looking at the digital clock. 1:30am. She reaches over to pick up her phone, pressing it to her ear grunting into it in a sleepy manner.

"We found her."

* * *

><p>"Drive faster!"<p>

"I can't I-"

"I said drive faster!"

A few minutes later the sleek black car pulls up to the side of the dance studio, Santana jumping out of the car before it even slows to a stop. The brunette jumps from the moving vehicle, running towards the door of the dance studio, bursting in to the long rectangular room one side of the room covered in long mirror, on the other side a desk and a dark blue couch with a figure huddled up on it in a black hoodie and gray sweats, blonde hair sprawled across the arm of the sofa, an empty cup of two minute noodles on the floor next to it. Santana rushes forward skidding to a stop in front of the sofa, kneeling down next to the sleeping blonde who stirs in her sleep.

Tanned fingers run through blonde locks. "Brittany..." She whispers.

Brittany stirs again, this time her eyes slowly fluttering open. "S-Santana?"

"Britt where have you been? A search has been going on for you for almost nine days."

Still drowsy from sleep Brittany answers, almost forgetting why she left in the first place. "I stayed a Quinn's for a week but I felt like I was in the way so I decided to stay here."

The fingers twined in Brittany's hair move to cup her pale cheek gently. "Why did you leave? I thought that you had gotten or lost or that you were taken from me."

Brittany rockets up from her position on the couch, Santana's hand flinching away in shock at her sudden movement, the dancer backs away from Santana her blue eyes wide and full of hurt. "You...You brought someone home when you knew I would be there..."

"Wha-what?" Santana stammers, standing up to walk slowly towards the other woman who only backs away further, her voice louder and sharper then the last time.

"You brought some skank home with you! I thought you cared about me, I thought we had something!"

"Brittany what are you talking about? When I ca-"

"Don't you make any excuses! I shouldn't have been so stupid to trust you, to believe all the things you said to me. Is this just a game to you? To get me pregnant then screw with my feelings? I should have kno-"

Santana cuts in, her chest aching with sadness and fear even though she had no idea what she was going on about. "I wasn't home Brittany! When I got back you were gone!"

"What? But that woman..."

"What woman?"

"When I got home there was this woman in lingerie telling me that you and her were...Were..."

"Brittany." Santana begs in a broken whisper. "You have to understand that I would never do tha-"

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you could have been there fucking her every time you went to work."

_Oh fuck. Lenna. _"I-"

"Tell me how I'm supposed to believe that Santana Lopez, known for being a womanizer, was not there screwing that woman."

"Because I would never-"

"Why did you cheat on me?"

Santana stops her slow advance, her eyes wide with shock. "We...We were never together, we never talked abo-"

"Because you always refused to talk about it! What else was I supposed to think we were? The way we would kiss, the way you would hold me, what else could we have possibly been?"

The brunette cringes at Brittany's words. _I never thought past tense could hurt this much._ "I just needed time to figure out what I'm feeling."

"So you play around with mine instead?"

"No, I-"

"Tell me you have never fucked her!" The dancer yells.

Santana remembers the day she had found Brittany in Stanley's office, what she was doing three minutes prior to finding her. She hesitates, not wanting to lie to the angered blonde standing a few meters away but not wanting to admit to what she did. Tears stream from blue eyes at Santana's hesitation, she takes another step back when the other woman tries to get closer.

"You did. I knew it, I can't believe I was stupid enough to-"

"It was one time, the day I brought you to live with me."

Brittany sinks to the floor in a heap, her face in her hands as she wipes the tears away from her face with the sleeves of her hoodie, not bothering to move away when Santana rushes forward, crouching beside her. "The second I found out you were there I stopped. I didn't even look back."

The brunette sits on the floor cross legged before pulling the sobbing blonde into her lap, her head now curled up against Santana's chest. Tanned arms wrap around her middle pulling her closer as she continues to cry. "Please come back home to me. Please. Let me take care of you and the baby, let me keep you safe."

"I'll come back." Brittany sniffles into Santana's chest before pulling herself out of the Latina's lap, standing up. "But it's only for my baby."

"But Britt-"

"Only for my baby."

* * *

><p>The ride back to the apartment is silent, Brittany sitting with her arms crossed as far as possible from Santana on the other side of the long black leather seat in the back of the car. Once they arrive at the door of the apartment the dancer makes her way straight to her room without another word to Santana, locking the door behind her. Hearing the lock of the door Santana hangs her head before shuffling into her own room, falling face first onto her bed. She rolls her head to the side when her lungs yearn for air.<p>

"But its our baby." She whispers. "Ours."

* * *

><p><span>Sixteen weeks.<span>

Santana wakes alone. Again. She rolls over in her bed, wishing that her blonde had snuck in. Brittany paying almost no attention to her is almost as bad as her missing completely, the only thing missing was the endless worrying of her whereabouts. Sighing in frustration Santana drags herself out of the large bed, her hair messy from the rough nights sleep, she makes her way into the main room of the apartment, walking over to the kitchen to look into the fridge before slamming it shut, not finding anything to her liking. A note on the dark counter catches her attention.

_Gone to Quinn's for the day. I'm safe, the Michaelsons are with me._

_-B_

She sighs, dropping the note back on the counter where she had found it. She looks over to the clock. 12pm. Santana visibly deflates, leaning on the counter for support, knowing if she just stayed in the apartment waiting for Brittany time would drag by mercilessly. With another heavy sigh she walks back into her bedroom, heading straight towards the bathroom, catching her reflection in the long mirror up against the wall. Her tanned fingers reach up to touch the large dark bags under her eyes. Sleeping without the blonde by her side the past week had really taken its toll on the way she slept.

_How could she have such an effect on me? I can't even sleep right without her by my side._

Santana opens one of the draws beneath the sink, reaching in for the sleeping pills she had gotten a long while ago. Not that she had trouble with sleep before, more so with the terrifying dreams of her former adoptive mother that would plauge her constantly at night. The pills would send her into a forced but dreamless sleep. She rolls the cylinder container in the palm of her hand, thinking it over.

_If I stay here I'll just get really paranoid. If I leave the apartment and she comes home she might think I'm out sleeping around...And I might as well catch up on all the sleep I've lost..._

Without another thought on the matter Santana takes two pills from the container, popping them into her mouth and swallowing them dry, one after the other, wincing at the feeling of swallowing the pills dry. Walking out of the bathroom the brunette lies back down onto the bed, laying her head down on the pillow Brittany used when she used to sneak in at night, her scent still lingering against the dark cotton. She breaths in, the smell intoxicating her senses as the sleeping pills begin to take their effect, her eyes flickering shut, thinking of the blonde as she slowly falls from cautiousness.

A shrill ringing wakes Santana from her deep slumber, she rolls over with a groan looking up at the clock by her bedside. 6pm.

"Ugh, I slept for six hours?" She mumbles to herself before reaching over to pick up her phone, not recognizing the number. "What." She answers in a flat monotone.

"Miss Lopez, its Lenna."

Santana jumps out of bed, anger bubbling up in her body, her fist clenched by her side as she strides out of the bedroom. "Why the fuck are you calling me, I fired you."

"I know, I just wanted to apologize for-"

"No. You don't get to fucking apologize. I hope you have fun looking for another job because after what I've spread to every hiring company in the state, you wont be finding one any time soon." She yells into the phone, turning towards the large window of the main room.

"You woulden-"

"I've already done it, you wouldn't even be able to get a job at McDonalds."

"I-"

"The work you will be able to find is on the streets, flaunting yourself like the whore you are."

"I'm trying to apologize!"

"Well I'm not going to let you because no matter how much you say sorry it won't undo the damage you have done. Do you have any fucking idea how important she is to me? How much she means to me? You have no fucking right to call me and try and say sorry after what you have done."

Santana hangs up, throwing her phone onto the couch. "She hates me!" She yells out, her voice bouncing off the walls. "She fucking hates me and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"I don't hate you." A soft voice says from the front door of the apartment.

Santana whirls around her eyes wide with shock and surprise. "Britt." She says in a broken whisper.

"I never said that I hate you." She says in a soft voice, her eyes glued to the pale floor.

"You have barely looked at me this past week. You won't touch me, you only speak to me when you need too..." Santana cautiously walks towards the woman on the other side of the room. "I...I miss you. So much."

Brittany's feet shuffle against the floor. "You fired her?"

"If it wasn't against the law she would already be buried ten feet underground."

The corners of the dancers mouth twitch slightly, her eyes still not lifting from the floor. "How much do I mean to you?"

Santana stops walking. _Tell the truth. _"Everything. You're everything."

"And how you feel about me?"

"All I know is that I need you. I need to have my arms around you, to hold you and tell you how much I..."

"How much you..."

"How much I care about you."

Blue orbs move from the pale wooden floors to Santana's face. "I've missed you too."

Santana closes the distance between them in four steps her body inches from Brittany's. "You have to know that I was telling the truth before, I wasn't even sure that it was you in Stanley's office but I stopped anyway. If I was ever lucky enough to have you I would never cheat on 'you. Please tell me you believe me."

"I..I'm tired, I need to go to sleep." Brittany hurriedly walks towards the hall and into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Huh. Care. I'm such a gutless moron, I can't even tell her how I really feel." Sighing sadly, Santana shuffles towards her own room, preparing herself for another reckless night.

* * *

><p>A nose nuzzling into the nape of her neck. An arm snaking across her stomach. A soft sigh reaching her ears and warm breath against the skin of her neck. Santana's eyes flicker open. There next to her a sleeping Brittany, pressing into her side, cuddling up to her. She feels a rush of warmth hit her in the chest. <em>You came back.<em> She closes her eyes again, hoping that in her bliss she would find sleep. Nothing. _Ugh, I've slept too much. _She gently twists herself onto her side, mirroring Brittany's position before gently rolling the blonde onto her back, propping herself on her elbow beside her, chocolate brown eyes lingering over the pale creamy skin of the woman lying beside her.

"You are _so_ beautiful." She whispers. A song suddenly comes to her mind. She bites her lip nervously. _She's asleep, it's not like she will remember what she heard in her sleep when she wakes up right?_

Santana clears her voice quietly, licking her lips before singing in a soft gentle voice. "When a day is said and done, In the middle of the night and you're fast asleep my love. I stay awake looking at your beauty, telling myself I'm the luckiest girl alive. Cause so many times I was certain you was gonna walk out of my life. Why you take such a hold of me girl when I'm still trying to get my act right."

She pauses, studying Brittany's pale features for any sign of her waking. Nothing. She takes another deep breath. "What is the reason when you really could have any man you want. I don't see what I have to offer. I should've been a season cause you could see I had potential. Do you know you're my miracle?"

The brunette gently brushes her fingertips against Brittany's cheek. "I'm like a statue stuck staring right at you, got me frozen in my tracks. So amazing how you take me back, each and every time our love collapsed. Statue stuck staring right at you, so when I'm lost for words every time I disappoint you, It's just cause I can't believe that you're so beautiful. Stuck like a statue. Don't wanna lose you no."

"Ask myself why is you even with me, after all the shit I put you through, why did you make your heart song with me, Its like youre living in an igloo. But baby your love is so warm it makes my shield melt down, and everytime were both at war, You make me come around."

Her hand hovering by Brittany's face begins to quiver as her feelings click into place, the sudden realization of how she feels suddenly dawning on her as her soft voice sings the chourus. "I'm like a statue stuck staring right at you, got me frozen in my tracks. So amazing how you take me back, each and every time our love collapsed. Statue stuck staring right at you, so when I'm lost for words every time I disappoint you, It's just cause I can't believe that you're so beautiful. Stuck like a statue. Don't wanna lose you no."

Click, click, click. She knows how she feels. Click, click, click. She just needs to say it out loud.

Her fingers delicately trace down the pale cheek, dipping down to follow the line of her neck, brushing against her collar bone. "Every single day of my life I thank my lucky star. God really had to spend extra time when he sculptured your heart. Cause there's no explanation...It's like you love me more than I love myself. When a day is end and done and in the middle of the night you're fast asleep my love...I'm the luckiest girl alive." Her voice fades into silence as she finishes the song, her heart beating a million miles an hour.

Seeing no change in Brittany's state Santana pulls back her hand, taking a few deep breaths. _She can't hear you, tell her how you feel. You know now, so just say it. _

"Brittany." She whispers, barely audible. "I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd leaving it there. So what did you guys think? <strong>

**The song is called Statue by Lil Eddie. The song was cut short and I changed the lyrics slightly to fit, it's a great song that fits really well with the last scene.**

**About the Quinn and Puck storyline, if it is happening it will not be romantic. But I might just stick to the Brittana. **

**For questions, spoilers or if you just want to know when the next chapter will be up and how it is progressing visit my tumblr: ****moonforthelonely [.] tumblr [.] com ****or message me on FF. There is a link on my tumblr called 'Fic Progression' This is where you will find my text posts and answered asks on when I plan to upload the next chapter and how I am going with writing it.**

**Your feedback would be amazing :D**

** -Moonie**


	10. Con Sentimientos

**Conexión: Chapter 10, Con Sentimientos (With feelings)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or Knocked Up. **

**Glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. Prepare yourself's for the next few chapters because they are going to be full of fluff and Brittana cuteness.**

* * *

><p><span>The next morning, 17 weeks.<span>

She awakes to the smell of pancakes wafting through the open door of the bedroom, the smell of waffles and coffee also reaching her nose as she takes a deep breath in, a smile lingering on the corners of her mouth. She sits up in the large bed, stretching her arms out as she yawns, cringing slightly when she her breasts feel slightly sore and tender, she rubs her eyes with her hands before swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her warm feet hitting the cool floorboards. She walks out the door, clad only in one of Santana's large jumpers and underwear. Honestly, she had planned on sleeping in her own room the night before, wanting to think over what Santana had told her but after a few hours of lying awake, her body yearning to be next to the brunette's she finally gave in.

Walking out from the hall and into the main room Brittany spots Santana over in the kitchen, flipping a pancake, sporting a white clingy singlet and gray sweat pants that hung from her waist, a slither of her smooth tanned skin showing between the white and gray, causing a small shiver to run down the dancers spine. _Get your head together Pierce._ She walks up behind Santana, leaning down slightly to rest her chin on her shoulder.

"Morning San." She chimes.

"Britt!" Santana beams, removing the pancake from the frying pan with a fork and putting it on the plate before turning to face the woman behind her. _Does this mean we are all good now?_

"I've missed this. You making breakfast for me."

"You are never going to miss it again."

"Good." Brittany leans forward, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, leaning into her.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"About last night...Are we all good now?"

Brittany pauses for a moment, before humming gently. "I believe what you said happened in the office."She says in a soft voice. "But I want you to do what you said you would."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one who needs your arms around me..."

Grasping her point, Santana immediately twines her arms around her hips, pulling their bodies up against each other. "Sorry." She mumbles. "I was worried if I tried to get too close to you, you would run off or something."

"That's what you think after you find me in your bed and after I hug you?" Brittany replies playfully, nudging Santana's ear with her nose.

"Yeah, that was a bit stupid."

"Mmmm, a bit."

They stand there for a few moments, pressed against each other, breathing each other in like they had been apart for years.

"Britt, I should finish off these pancakes."

Brittany pulls away, Santana's arms unwinding from around her waist. "Sure thing, should I cut the strawberries to put on top?"

"Hey, I'm doing this for you, go take a relaxing shower and everything will be ready by the time you get out."

The dancer grins as she steps back from the brunette, her breasts aching from being pressed up against the other woman. _Damn that's sore. _"Okay!" She turns and walks slowly away before stopping to turn around again. "Santana?"

Santana turns from her place at the stove to look over at Brittany. "Yeah Britt?"

"I'm in love with you too."

She stands there frozen, her chocolate brown eyes wide as the blonde twirls gracefully back around, exiting the kitchen, humming the tune of the song Santana had sung to her the night before.

* * *

><p><span>Week 18<span>

"So you mean to tell me that she told you she loves you and you told her you love her but you still aren't together? What the hell Britt?" Quinn paces the length of her living room as Brittany sits on the couch watching the shorter woman pace back and forth.

"She thought I was asleep Quinn that's the only reason she said it out loud, the issues from her past are stopping her from being one hundred percent open with me and if she needs a little more time than that's okay with me."

"How is that okay B? She's basically put you through emotional hell a week ago."

"Because I know she loves me. She'll find her way soon enough."

"Have you guys even talked about the fact that you were actually awake?"

"I've tried a couple of times but she gets all nervous and changes the subject. She's so cute when she gets flustered."

"Santana Lopez? Cute? Ugh, no way. Good-Looking sure but cute? If I were you I wouldn't even kiss her, she could have some form of KTD."

"KTD?" Brittany questions, tilting her head to the side.

"Kissing transmitted disease."

Brittany laughs softly."Q, there is no such thing."

"Hey, you never know what she could have on her, God knows she's done three quarters of the hot girls in this city."

"Quinn stop it, I can't help but want to be near her all the time."

The shorter blonde rolls her eyes. "Ugh."

"And kissing her is mind blowing, she does this amazing thing with her tongue-"

"Ahh! I don't want to hear it Britt!" Quinn yells, covering her ears. "She's probably done that to every girl in the city."

"Quinn I'm telling you she doesn't sleep around anymore, we aren't even together and she's being faithful."

"Where is she now?"

"At work."

A single blonde eyebrow shoots halfway up Quinn's forehead, her eyes giving their signature glare. "You mean the place where she hires hot assistants to bang them?"

"She fired that girl, and I've met her new assistant."

"Oh really now? Let me guess. She is a six foot tall, light skinned blonde haired woman with massive silicone boobs and an amazing ass which is probably fake too. If I were you I'd be worried."

"Actually no. A short dark haired man who is married and is also gay with three kids."

"Oh."

"I have no reason to be worried Quinn. She is not who everyone says she is."

"You mean all the pictures of her leaving the houses of models, drinking tequila and vodka straight from the bottle in the middle of a dance floor surrounded by sweaty half naked dancing women and lounging around with Hugh Heffner at the playboy mansion practically covered in playboy bunnies are fake?" She asks, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Quinn I know you are just trying to protect me but you need to know that she's not that person anymore. The person in those pictures isn't the real Santana."

"Damn right I'm trying to protect you! You are one of my closest friends and I'm not going to let you get hurt again that easy."

"You have to believe me that I've seen what Santana is really like. Trust me, if you were to see how she really is, you wouldn't be saying these things."

"Fine, but you have got to be careful, don't put all your trust in her. Just in case."

"I'll be careful Q, I promise. And she's been to the playboy mansion?"

"Yup, visits every six months...And by what the magazines say she stays there for two weeks each time, and I bet you she doesn't just sit around looking at the bunnies, I here Heffner treats his guests to all the mansions...Entertainment features."

A crease forms between Brittany's eyebrows. "When was the last time she went?"

"Hang on one sec." Quinn walks from the room only to appear again two minutes later holding a magazine in her hand. "According to this, exactly six months ago in two weeks. Are you getting worried now?"

"Santana isn't that person anymore. She is sweet and she loves me and the baby."

"Brittany, its okay to be worried."

"Of course I am, it's the playboy mansion! But I'm not going to act upset with her when I don't even know if she's going."

"And if she does go?"

Brittany stays silent for a minute, looking to the floor as she shuffles her feet against the carpet. "Then I guess I'll be leaving for good."

* * *

><p><span>Week 19<span>

She watches Santana in the kitchen with wary blue eyes from the couch as she moves around the from the counter to the waffle maker, ignoring the strong craving for the smell wafting towards her. She looks around the large room for any signs of packing. Since she had heard about Santana's twice yearly trips to Los Angeles to stay at the Playboy mansion Brittany had been keeping an eye out for any signs of Santana preparing to leave. So far she hadn't spotted anything, telling herself she had been getting too paranoid when she mistook the brunette's briefcase for a suitcase.

She gently rests her hand against her once flat stomach which was now slightly rounded under her (Technically Santana's) large oversized jumper. She had gotten into wearing overly large shirts when she just started to show, not yet wanting to show Santana the first physical sign of their baby, in fear that she would freak out and not want her sleeping in the same room or stop whispering to her in the middle of the night, telling her she's the most beautiful gorgeous thing she had ever laid eyes on, brushing her face gently with soft gentle kisses as she fell asleep in her arms.

"Briiiit!" Santana calls out in a sing-song voice as she walks from the kitchen and over to the couch where Brittany sits. "Your fresh waffle's are done."

She sits next to the dancer, handing her the plate and a knife and fork. As Brittany begins to eat she watches over her, running her own fingers through the long blonde locks, letting out a gentle sigh. "You know I'm glad that you crave waffle's all the time now, it's like one of the few things I can actually cook."

"You've gotten really good." Brittany mumbles, her mouth full.

"Ugh gross Britt, not while you're chewing." Santana laughs, poking the woman next to get playfully before getting up out of her seat. "I'll just be in the bedroom for a little while okay?"

Brittany swallows her food before opening her mouth, causing Santana to giggle again. "Why?"

"Just got to sort some things out." She replies before turning to walk into the bedroom.

_What if she's packing? She would have told me if she was going anywhere by now right?_

* * *

><p><span>Later that night.<span>

Brittany didn't even bother sneaking into Santana's bed at night anymore. Ever since the brunette had confessed her love for her they had gone to bed together, sending each other flirtatious glances as they brushed their teeth, shy blushes crawling up cheeks as they changed into their pajamas, turning around to steal a glance when they thought the other wasn't looking, only to find that they were.

The moment Santana fell asleep, her nose buried in blonde locks, Brittany gently pulls away from her warm body, wriggling to the edge of the bed as quietly as possible, trying not to move the mattress too much in her haste. She gets up out of the large bed, and looks around the dark room, she picks up her phone from the side table pressing its center button. A dull light spreads around the area she stands in as she slowly begins to pace around the room, holing out her source of light in front of her in search of any suitcases or packed clothes.

Finding nothing in the bedroom she walks into the walk in wardrobe, the light of her phone hitting the racks of clothes and shoes lining the wall, as she points it towards them. She notices some of Santana's larger jumpers she had grown accustomed to wearing were missing from the racks, along with some of her sweat pants.

"I swear they were there yesterday." Brittany mumbles to herself.

She looks down at the lower racks, flicking through various pieces of clothing. Most of them designer and tight fitting. She notices the gaps in some of the racks where someone had clearly removed the clothes from the hangers.

_She's definitely packing_.

Brittany's fingers linger on the top of one of the hangers holding a pair of black pants, sighing. She slides it across the gap of the rack, stopping when she finds that the bottom of the pants have gotten caught over something. She squats down, pushing the clothes apart to look for the obstruction. She stifles a gasp when she sees the medium sized black suitcase.

"She...She..." She stutters, not able to get the words out of her mouth.

_I never thought finding out could hurt this much._

She leans forward, her fingers searching blindly for the zip of the suitcase, images of what it could contain flying through her mind. Santana's clothes, condoms, lube, handcuffs, lingerie. Her thoughts come to a halt when her fingers find a small combination lock holding the two zips together. She could practically feel her heart shatter at the discovery.

_No, I can't think like this. Just because I heard a rumor it doesn't mean its true. She could be going anywhere. A business trip or something. I should at least give Santana the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proven guilty right?_

She makes her way back into the bedroom, crawling into bed next to the sleeping brunette who immediately pulls her up against her chest in her sleep, her tanned arms winding around the dancer, burring her nose into her blonde hair again, inhaling. Brittany snuggles against Santana's chest, listening to the beat of her heart.

"Please don't let it be true." She whispers.

* * *

><p><span>Week 20<span>

The suitcase had been bothering her the whole week. She kept checking for signs of Santana's departure over and over again but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, in fact the brunette had been even more attentive to her needs. Going out at 2am to get her what she was craving, cooking her waffles before she even knew she wanted them and giving her back and neck rubs that had her eyes rolling around in the back of her head and heat coiling in her stomach with the additional throb between her legs. Yeah, it's been a while.

She rolls over onto her stomach, her skin gliding against the dark silk sheets of the bed. She immediately rolls back onto her back, groaning. "God my boobs hurt." She grumbles.

She looks over to the other side of the bed, finding it empty she then looks towards the clock on the bedside table. 8:30am.

"Ugh. Why the hell am I awake." She pulls the covers back over her head. _Santana's probably in the bathroom or the kitchen._ She thinks to herself.

Brittany relaxes, hoping sleep will come again. She slowly drifts off when she hears a faint voice from the main room of the apartment.

"Heff-"

The voice fades into silence. Santana must have moved further away. Brittany rips the sheets from over her head, jumping out of bed to crouch by the bedroom door, her ear glued to the wood. She can hear Santana's voice again, barely audible through the door.

"What rumors? It's not anybody's business what I do in my spare time."

Santana is silent for a few moments.

"So what if I don't sleep around anymore?"

More silence.

"Because I've found someone special!" Santana's voice is louder this time. Sharper. "Well of course you think they are all the same, you surround yourself with fake women full of silicon and botox. This one is special, this one is real."

Brittany feels her heart swell in her chest as she soaks in Santana's words. _Oh she's not going, she's not going! _ She gets up from her crouched position at the door, opening it and walking out quietly into the hall, she spots Santana standing towards the window, cordless phone held to her ear, facing away, wearing black slick boxer shorts and a tight white singlet.

"You're just upset because I'm not coming to visit. I'm not interested in any of the bunnies Heff. We can catch up some other time, but no mansion and no bunnies understood?"

The dancer walks towards Santana's slowly, a wide grin spread across her face as she approaches. Apon reaching her, Brittany wraps her arms around her waist, nuzzling her nose into the tanned smooth skin of Santana's neck, who immediately stiffens in surprise at the contact.

"I think you're special too." Brittany whispers against Santana's skin, causing her to shiver. She hears a low voice on the other side of the phone, calling for the Latina's name asking if she is still there. "I think you should hang up now." She whispers into her other ear, her hands now running up and down her sides.

A low groan escapes Santana's throat her thumb pressing down on one of the buttons of the phone, ending the call. She turns around to face Brittany. "Britt I-" She's cut off when the blonde's mouth presses against her in a fleeting desperate kisses.

"You're not going." Brittany murmurs between kisses, pressing her mouth repeatedly to Santana's who's arms were now around her middle pulling her closer. "Even with the bunnies and the mansion you deciding not to go."

Santana tries to get another word in but fails as Brittany's lips muffle her words. The kisses get longer and slower and soon enough the two are pressed together firmly, Brittany's hands tangled in dark hair and tanned hands resting on the blondes short silly pajama shorts, using every ounce of willpower she has not to move them around to rest them on her ass. When their lips finally part from one another Santana takes the chance to respond.

"Of course I wouldn't go. There is no other place I would rather be than here. With you and our baby, that's where I'll always rather be, no amount of bunnies will ever change that."

"Oh San-"

This time its Santana's full lips that end the conversation, capturing Brittany's bottom one to run her tongue along it slowly before releasing it. She gazes up into piercing blue eyes.

"Britt." She breathes.

"Yeah?"

"B-Before, when you said..."

"That I'm in love with you too?"

"Um yeah. Why didn't you tell me when I told you? When I thought you were asleep."

"Because I knew that you would have freaked out if I said it back that very second."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Every word."

Brittany smiles, her face lighting up as she tilts her head slightly to kiss Santana again who willingly kisses back before pulling away.

"I wasn't done." Brittany says with a mock pout, leaning in again.

"Wait."

The dancer pulls her head back with a confused look on her face.

"I think it's time I told you about my past."

* * *

><p><span>Later that day.<span>

They sit cross legged on the large bed, knees touching.

"Santana..."

"No Britt it's fine."

"Santana that is not fine! All the times I have gotten frustrated or upset because of you pushing me away is because of what that horrible woman and what Puck have done to you!" She reaches out one of her hands to brush away a tear running down Santana's cheek. "She's made you think that no one could ever love you."

"Sometimes...Sometimes I still think she was right." Santana whispers, her eyes staring at the pattern of the bed sheets.

"San, that's not true because I'm in love with you. Every single part of you. It may take a while for you to get used to someone loving you but we will get through this." She picks of one of Santana's hands, holding it between her own. "Together."

"I'm so sorry I pushed you away, I didn't mean to hurt you I swear."

"No, it's not your fault. You've been doing so much better, you told me you love me and just now you told me about your past. I'm so proud of you San."

"Really?" She sniffles in reply, using her sleeve to wipe the rest of the tears away. _She loves me, she loves me, she loves me._

"Really." Brittany crawls off the bed becoming for Santana to do the same. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Santana gives her a confused look but gets up off the bed, linking her fingers through Brittany's outstretched hand. "What are you showing me Britt?" She asks as she is lead into the bathroom, stopping in front of the large full length mirror covering one wall.

"Oh I forgot to turn on the lights, could you get them? The heat ones please."

"Sure." Santana walks back a bit to flick the heat lights on. She walks back towards Brittany who had started to wriggle her way out of the large jumper she had been sporting all day. "Britt- what?"

The jumper falls to the floor leaving Brittany in her bra and pajama shorts, she looks towards the mirror her eyes cast at her and Santana's reflection before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turns to look at the real Santana, only to find that she wasn't there. Instead she is kneeling on the floor in front of her, staring at the bump under Brittany's pale skin.

"Britt..."

Brittany smiles down at Santana who is still staring at the bump.

"Britt, our baby...Our little baby."

"I'm sorry I didn't show you earlier, I thought you would freak out or something."

"Don't be sorry, I totally understand where you're coming from." Santana gestures towards the bump. "Can I?"

"Of course."

Thinking Santana was just going to place her hands on the bump, Brittany's eyes widen in surprise when the brunette wraps her arms around her stomach, pressing a kiss to the bump before resting the side of her head against it.

"Hello baby." She whispers, pulling back to look at the bump again. "Your mama's an amazing person ya know that? She's doing so well, looking after you."

Brittany feels her heart practically melt in her chest at the sight of Santana cooing over the bump.

"I love you and your mama so much little baby, the both of you mean the world to me." She beams up at Brittany's teary blue eyes before looking back down at the bump, her hands stroking it tenderly. "If you're going to become a kick boxer I'd rather you do that when you're grown up, not in your mama's stomach. So you be good in there okay little angel?" She gives the bump one last kiss before standing up off the floor, walking around Brittany to stand behind her, pressing her own front into the blonde's back, her hands finding the bump again. She closes her eyes, leaning her head down onto the taller woman's shoulder. "Brittany, what you're doing, its amazing and you look even more beautiful."

Blue eyes look over to their reflection, watching Santana nuzzle into her neck with her nose, her eyes closed and her palms rubbing circles onto her stomach. She leans back into the brunette, who supports her weight. "I'm probably going to get a lot bigger than this you know."

"Mmmm, you'll still be beautiful." _Make her yours. C'mon make her yours. Now's your chance._

"Do you really love our baby already San?"

"Of course. It's part you, how could I not love it?"

"I wish other people could see you like this, so sweet and gently."

Santana chuckles. "Hell no, this is a side of Santana Lopez only you and our little baby get to see."

"Hmmm, well I think I'd rather have this you all to myself anyway. Just me and the baby."

Brown eyes open and turn to look in the large mirror, catching Brittany's gaze in it. "Brittany?"

"Yeah San?" Brittany replies, still looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana lifts her head, pressing her nose into blonde hair, inhaling, her eyes not leaving the blue ones in the mirror. Her heart quickens in her chest and she's sure Brittany can feel it too. "I love you, I'm in love with you."

Brittany's eyes soften. "I'm in love with you too Santana."

"I want you to me mine, and I'll be yours. I want us to be together." _Oh God I sound so clingy._

"Are you... Are you asking me..."

"Brittany, will you be my girlfriend? I know 'girlfriend' won't even do what we have together any justice but as long as we are together, as long as you're mine and I'm yours I'll settle for anything."

Brittany turns around in Santana's arms looking into her dark brown eyes filled with love and something else lingering near the surface: Fear. Without pause or hesitation she answers, bringing both hands up to cup Santana's face, not breaking eye contact. Her thumbs circle against the caramel skin of her cheek.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that." She leans in, puckering her lips slightly.

Santana pulls back a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you wait so long I-" She's cut off by a single finger pressed up against her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Shut up and let me kiss you Santana."

She replaces her finger with her lips, molding them around Santana's, her arms winding around the shorter woman's neck, locking her against her own body, her small baby bump nestled comfortably between them, tanned hands on either side of it, cradling it gently. They pull apart after a long moment, staring into each others eyes.

"So...Is that a yes?" Santana asks with a knowing grin.

Brittany rolls her eyes playfully "What else could it be?" She laughs, noticing that the brunette is leaning in again, she tilts her own head, reaching out to meet Santana's lips halfway.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think about the way Brittana finally got together?<strong>

**And who's up for some smut in the next chapter?**

**My tumblr is moonforthelonely . tumblr . com**

**Visit the 'fic progression' link on the left for information on how the next chapter is going and my estimation on when it will be published.**

**Also, feel free to message me on fanfiction or Tumblr for questions or spoilers. A heads up, I will not answer an anon message for a spoiler, some people don't want them and I respect that :)**

** -Moonie**


	11. Calor

**Conexión: Chapter 11, Calor (Heat)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or Knocked Up. **

**First of all I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews and support I have gotten over this story, It really keeps me going and inspires me to write so much that I'm even adding chapters to the story! Also I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm swamped with school work so I made this chapter a couple thousand words longer than the others to make up for it, hopefully I won't get much more work but if my updates are late...You guys know why.**

**To sum it up the chapter is basically romance, fluff and smut. In that order. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"It has been rumored that Seven Deadly Sins editor in chief Santana Lopez has turned down the offer to stay at the Playboy mansion for two weeks for a mysterious blonde she has been spotted with several times about town. What has happened to the model loving rich girl in the tabloids a few months ago and who is this blonde she has been spotted with? Is it possible that the one and only Santana Lopez is sticking to one girl? The only thing we can do now is wait and see..."<em>

Week 21.

_Almost half a year. Five months and one week. Twenty-one weeks. One hundred and forty seven days. Three thousand, five hundred and twenty eight hours. Two billion, eleven thousand, six hundred and eighty seconds. God, it's been a while. A long while. Touching myself doesn't even cut it anymore. I really don't want to rush Santana into this but I'm. So. Damn. Horny._

Santana seemed to be taking forever in the shower. Brittany tosses and turns in the bed trying to clear her head. The moment she heard the shower start to run thoughts of Santana standing under the stream of hot water filled her mind. Warm water hitting her perfect velvet skin, running down the curves of her breasts and down her stomach, following the shape of her waist as steam fills the shower cubicle.

_"Come join me Brittany." _Fantasy Santana whispers, her hands running down her toned stomach to stroke at her semi-hard member. _"I know you want to."_

Brittany wrenches her eyes open, the fantasy dissolving as she rolls over in the bed again, burring her face in a pillow, Santana's scent hitting her hard. She rolls back onto her back, raking her hands into her hair, balling them into fists. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Get a hold of yourself. I can't rush her into this."

She jumps up from the bed and walks into the walk in wardrobe which now held all of her clothes as well. Opening one of the drawers to her immediate left she fishes out a new pair or underwear, changing into them before chucking the soaked pair in the hamper. As she walks back into the bedroom Santana walks out of the bathroom, a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair cascading down her back.

_Well that's another pair of underwear in the hamper. _Brittany thinks to herself when her eyes land on Santana. The heat between her legs flares.

"Oh, there you are Britt." Santana grins, loping towards her blonde.

"M-Morning San." She stutters in reply when Santana hugs her, the towel wrapped around her body slipping down a little.

When Santana pulls away a crease forms between her brows. "Is something the matter baby? You look a little flushed."

"Um, I'm fine. I just got a little hot under the covers before, I'll be fine in a minute."

"Damn, I was kina hoping something was the matter so I could kiss it all better." Santana says with a sly grin, her eyebrow raising.

"Well...I think my mouth is hurting a little..." Brittany counters, her tongue slipping out to wet her bottom lip, her eyes flickering down to Santana's.

"Again? Really? I think you should give it a little rest then." The brunette answers knowingly, winking before walking around her blonde and into the walk in wardrobe.

Brittany chases after her, spinning the shorter woman around when she catches up. "You can't escape from me that easy Lopez. I want my kiss."

Another wide grin spreads across Santana's face. "Then lay it on me."

Without hesitation Brittany leans down slightly to capture her brunette's full bottom lip between her's pulling it down slightly, running her tongue along it in slow strokes. She feels Santana shiver against her before returning the kiss, parting Brittany's lips with her tongue, daring her tongue to meet her in the middle. Pale arms find their way around Santana's neck, locking their bodies together as her tongue reaches to meet the other which pulls back playfully. She pushes her tongue into Santana's mouth relishing in the feel of the Latina's tongue stroking against hers.

_Oh God._

Santana's arms wind around Brittany's waist and smiles into the kiss when she feels the dancer stiffen.

_Holy shit, holy shit, she's sucking on my tongue holy shit. Keep your cool Brittany, keep your- oh screw it I want her._

The second her resolve fades she presses her chest hard against Santana's. _Ugh, thank God I'm not sore right now. _She presses harder when she feels a groan against her lips, arms sliding lower down her back, hands dangerously close to her butt. She strokes her tongue with her own, begging her to slip her hands a little lower when Santana starts to pull away panting. A small noise of disappointment escapes from Brittany's lips.

"I wasn't done yet." She pouts.

Santana chuckles pressing her forehead to Brittany's, staring into her eyes. "You and our little baby must be hungry, how does breakfast sound?"

She's about to protest when she feels her stomach ache with hunger. "It sounds amazing."

* * *

><p>She lies on her back, dark eyes staring up at the ceiling her mind racing.<p>

_I can't believe I actually had the strength to pull away from her this morning. With her hair all messy from sleep, her legs barely covered in those tiny silk pajama shorts...Ugh and I had just beaten one off in the shower as well. I'm not going to be able to hold her off much longer. I don't want her to make decisions she might regret because of pregnancy hormones or anything...I can't do that to her. But what am I going to do when she gets out of that shower wearing nothing but a towel? Or those tiny pajamas?_

"I have to resist." She mutters to herself.

* * *

><p><span>Week 22<span>

_Why won't she look at me._

Brittany looks across the table at Santana who busies herself by opening the restaurant menu, pulling it up in front of her face without looking up at the blonde.

"Santana?"

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Why are you holding the menu up in front of your face like that?"

_Because you look absolutely stunning in that dress and every time I look at you I can feel myself getting hard, and I really don't need a boner right now. _"I'm just-uh- deciding what I want."

"Why won't you look at me?" Brittany presses. Her fingers fiddle with the hem of her simple yet elegant black dress that falls loosely around her body in soft waves of fabric that successfully hides her baby bump from the dozen photographers loitering outside the restaurant window closest to them, snapping pictures.

Instead of answering Santana catches the attention of the waiter walking past their table. "We would like to be moved to one of the private rooms in the back." She orders.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you didn't book one of the-" He is cut off by the sound of Santana slamming her menu onto the table, the cutlery clinking adding to the slam her fist makes against the wood of the table.

"Listen up, I came out here to take my girlfriend for a nice dinner." She sneers, her hand gesturing towards Brittany. "I am not going to have the night I had planned for her be ruined by the paparazzi, so you either talk to your manager and have us moved to one of the more private rooms that I did not know existed until I got here, Or I talk to your manager and your ass gets fired tonight."

The man nods quickly. "I'll talk to my manager." He says in a quiet voice before hurrying off.

"Santana... The photographers aren't bothering me that much."

Brown eyes flicker down to the menu on the table, not looking up at Brittany when she responds. "Although you look absolutely breathtaking-" _And sexy. _"-Tonight, this is not a photo shoot, and I just want us to have a nice night out without the paparazzi photographing our every move."

Brittany flushes at Santana's comment, letting go of the hem of her dress resting just above her knees to reach across the table, her hand covering the brunette's clenched fist on the table, smoothing out her fingers. "San baby, look at me."

Santana's dark eyes flicker up at the request to look into a scorching blue before the waiter reappears at the side of their table. She looks over to him her right eyebrow raising in annoyance.

"The room you have requested if ready for you." He says politely, gesturing the two to follow him.

Santana gets up, her short gray dress pulling up slightly. She walks over to Brittany's side of the table, offering her hand out, which is immediately taken, they then follow the waiter into one of the private rooms. The room they are shown is dimly lit, flickering candles in the center of the table being the only source of light. Santana makes her way to one side of the table with Brittany still in tow, she pulls out the chair, offering it to her blonde who sits down, smiling back up at her before she walks to her own side of the table to sit. The waiter offers them both menu's before taking out his notepad.

"What drinks can I get you while you are thinking about your order?" He offers politely.

"Lemonade for me please." Brittany says.

"I'll have the same." Santana adds, not looking up from her menu.

The waiter nods and leaves, leaving Brittany to look over at Santana like she had done at their previous table. _Please, look at me without me having to ask._

* * *

><p>"William, to the theater." She orders when she slips into the back of the car after Brittany, their fingers linked together. She extends her other hand to the roof of the car, pressing one of the buttons, a black screen raises between the back and front seats, giving them more privacy.<p>

"I thought we were just going out for dinner?"

"I thought it would be nice if we went out for a movie." Santana replies, smiling towards Brittany but not looking into her eyes. "I kinda rented out an entire theater so we wouldn't be bothered by any other people."

"San, you didn't have to-"

"No. I wanted to. I'm sick of everyone looking at us, asking for pictures and the paparazzi stalking us every time we walk out of the apartment, tonight I want to be able for us to go out, have a good time and not be bothered by anyone. And besides, it's romantic right?"

"Well no one has ever cleared an entire cinema for me so yeah, kinda."

"Just a heads up, it's not just an empty theater."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Santana shifts slightly closer to the woman next to her, untwining her fingers to throw her arm over her blonde's shoulder who leans into her neck at the contact. "You're so sweet. I don't understand why you aren't like this to everyone."

"What, you want me to take everyone else out on dates?" She chuckles, running her fingers through long blonde locks.

Brittany smiles. "No of course not, you're mine. I just mean that you could stand to be a little...Nicer. You have a lot of good in you and I want other people to be able to see that."

Santana sighs, nuzzling her nose into the top of Brittany's head. "Not everyone is like you Britt, they aren't so nice either."

"Everyone has some good in them, you just have to open your eyes enough to see it."

"Well, I've looked and I've never seen it. I tried being chivalrous to those girls that used me when I was younger and I got walked all over. I'm not going to let myself feel like that ever again."

"Then why are you like this with me?"

"Because with you I never had to look, the good is just there Britt. I'm not with you just because we are having a baby, that's a big part of it yes but if you know me well enough you know that's not enough reason for me to stay. " Brittany nods. "If this was with any other girl not even thick metal cables could tie me to her. But with you it's not like that, I don't need to force myself to be around you, I just gravitate...It's like...Like gravity isn't holding me here anymore..You are."

Brittany turns to look into Santana's eyes which flicker down to her lap, her other hand fiddling with the hem of her light gray dress. _She's so close._

"San..." She whispers. _Please, look at me. _"That was..." She leans in slowly, tilting her head slightly.

Santana's eyes flicker up to Brittany's soft pink lips, parting her own as they gently brush against each other before locking in a sweet kiss. As the car begins to slow to a stop Santana sighs, pulling out of the kiss to press her lips into the pale smooth skin of Brittany's neck, inhaling.

_She's so intoxicating. _"We should get in there now." She mumbles against her skin.

"Uh..Yeah..The movie." Brittany stammers in response. _I can't think straight with her doing that._

The two pull away from each other, both slightly flustered. With a small smile Santana turns to open the door of the car, sliding out and offering her hand to Brittany, shutting the door behind them before they walk towards the cinema quickly, not wanting to be spotted. They enter the building, immediately greeted by one of the male staff who leads them towards their theater, the pair following close behind, their hands linked.

"What movie are we seeing?" Brittany asks.

"Well, a little while ago you told me your favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast yes?"

Brittany nods in response, her eyes lighting up.

"So Beauty and the Beast it is."

As she says this the staff member opens the double door of the theater, a soft glow emitting from the dark room. "I'll see you out when you're ready." He says politely before walking off.

Brittany looks into the dark doorway, before turning back to look at Santana who's eyes were on the soft light emitting from it. "What is that glow?" She asks in a soft voice.

"You'll see." Santana leads her in slowly, the glow growing stronger as they walk further. They turn a corner, facing the empty theater. Brittany gasps.

"It's not much, and the idea was pretty lame but I wanted to add a little something..."

The whole cinema is gently lit with candles placed in almost every cup holder except for two seats at the very back. The large room gently pulses from the light of the candles as Santana leads Brittany up the stairs to one side, leading to their seats. Brittany breathes in, smiling at the fragrant scent the candles are leaving in the air. Santana takes her seat, smiling up at her blonde but avoiding eye contact. _Lucky there isn't a candle in this cup holder._ Brittany thinks as she lifts the armrest between her and Santana's seat before sitting down. The brunette tilts her head off to the side slightly when she see's her do this.

"This is my favorite movie and this is a romantic setting, I'm going to want to cuddle."

"You think this is romantic?"

"Of course! It's like the most cheesy romantic thing that has ever been done for me." She sighs, turning away from Santana to look across the hundreds of flickering candles in the dark room.

"You have got to be kidding me." _That's impossible._

Brittany turns back to Santana. "What do you mean by that?"

"Someone like you, so beautiful and perfect and...I just can't believe that this is the most romantic thing someone has ever done for you. And I'm new to all this romance stuff."

Brittany blushes and takes one of Santana's hands, pulling it into her lap to hold it between her own. "Well you aren't the only one, I've never really had a serious relationship before and I didn't really date much. This really is amazing San. You didn't have to do all this."

"It's kind of hard to believe that men weren't chasing after you."

"Well..."

Santana's eyes widen slightly, she shuffles closer to the blonde as a strange surge of anger and possession bubbles in her chest, a feeling she was all to familiar with when she found Stanley's hands on Brittany. _Calm down, no need to be jealous, she's with you now...Just stay cool. _"Then...Then why didn't you date much?" She asks in a strained voice.

Sensing her jealousy Brittany closes the gap between her and Santana, pulling one of her arms over her shoulders and snuggling into her side, her arms winding around her slim waist. She nuzzles her nose into Santana's neck, feeling her shiver slightly at the action before replying in a soft voice. "Because I never found someone I really liked. Not until you came along."

The jealousy evaporates and she grins as she pulls Brittany closer against her with the arm draped over her shoulders, the hand in her girlfriends lap moving to run through her long blonde hair. "Britt, I want to promise you something." She whispers.

"What is it?" She asks pulling back slightly to look at Santana.

"No matter how cheesy or lame they turn out to be I'm going to make sure every date we have is going to be romantic as possible."

"Santana you don't have to-"

"No. I want to, because romance is what you deserve and I-" _Love. _"-Care about you enough to make sure that every date night we have is as romantic as possible." _You're such a chicken Lopez, can't even tell her you love her without thinking she's asleep._

Brittany open's her mouth to speak, her eyes slightly teary. _She's being so sweet. _"San I-" She's silenced by Santana's soft plump lips on her own, disappearing as soon as they came.

"You don't need to say anything. You deserve the best, so that's what I'm going to try to give you. Now lets get our cuddle on and watch the movie."

Brittany nods in response before resting her head onto Santana's shoulder as she feels the hand in her hair move down to her waist, pulling her in closer. As if on queue the movie begins to play on the screen the white Walt Disney castle appearing as the music begins to play. She sighs happily, her eyes briefly flickering up to see Santana smiling back down at her, finally looking her in the eye.

* * *

><p>"Again." She whispers when Santana's soft lips pull back from hers. Her pale hands caress her warm cheeks, silently begging her not to pull back any further.<p>

Santana complies, leaning in again to brush her lips gently against Brittany's, back and forth, small shudders running down her spine as she feels the hand on her lower back grip her tighter, pulling her in.

Another whisper barely heard over the movie playing in the background. "Closer."

_"There's something sweet and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_

She hesitates, feeling the control she has so tightly grasped slipping as Brittany throws a leg over her lap before pulling herself into a sitting position, her dress hitching up slightly, the skin of her thighs touching Santana's. They both gasp quietly at the unexpected contact.

_"She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shutter at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before."_

Brittany presses her lips down to her brunette's, pushing her top lip gently between them to capture a plump bottom lip between her own, sucking it lightly before releasing. She runs her tongue along its length, feeling Santana's hot breath escape from her open mouth, a breathy moan slipping from her throat.

_"New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_

"Kiss me Santana."

Pushing her neck forward Santana locks her lips with Brittany's, her hands finding her waist to pull her further into her lap, one hand running down the dancers body to rest against her butt while the other reaches upwards to caress her cheek, her thumb stroking against the soft smooth skin.

"More. Please." She begs in a whisper. Pressing her forehead against Santana's, staring into her dark eyes.

Again Santana's hand brushes along her girlfriends cheek watching the light of the candles move against her skin, flickering across her hungry lustful features. Her eyes move to look into Brittany's eyes, swirling with lust and need, the light sapphire blue now a dark almost navy. Santana's control slips for a moment, she lunges upwards to hold Brittany's lips with her own, slipping her tongue in between pink lips to touch against the tip of her blonde's tongue which immediately responds in turn, running along the length of Santana's tongue, pushing her face closer, her hands pushing softly against the back of her Latina's neck. They break apart for a moment, their breathing rapid and heavy before lunging for each other's lips for a second time.

Before their mouths reach each other Santana regains some of her control, twisting her head to the side Brittany's lips come into contact with her jaw in an open mouthed kiss. She hesitates for a moment before trailing more wet kisses down the length of her Latina's tanned neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point, undoubtedly leaving a mark.

_Oh God I can't hold on any longer. I have to think of something! Anything! _"Uh- Britt don't you think that it's kind of inappropriate to be doing this during a Disney movie?"

The lips on her neck move from her skin to whisper in her ear. "Nope." She leans back down, pressing her lips back into Santana's skin, smiling when she feels her breath hitch.

"D-Don't you want to watch the movie?"

The whisper in her ear returns. "I'd rather do this."

"But I thought you like Buh-Beauty and the Beast." _Fuck am I a rambling ass or what._

"I like you more." Brittany whispers seductively before nipping lightly on the brunette's ear lobe.

Santana closes her eyes, moving her hands to rest on either of her shoulders, pushing her back gently. "Britt, no.."

Brittany pushes back completely staring Santana with a hurt expression on her face. _It's because I'm getting bigger isn't it._ She moves off of her lap, returning to her seat before crossing her arms defensively over her chest, her eyes glued to the floor.

Brown eyes widen apologetically as she extends one of her hands to gently touch Brittany's shoulder, her hand is immediately shrugged off. "Britt I-"

"No. I think I want to leave now." She she says in a quiet voice before getting up and walking back down the stairs, Santana following close behind, struggling to keep up.

"Brittany, wait!"

"I just want to go home Santana." She replies without turning around, her arms still crossed as they exit the building, getting into the back of the car waiting in the parking lot.

Santana slides in after her, closing the door behind them. She then turns towards to Brittany to attempt to apologize again but decides to leave it until they get home when she see's the look on her face. The drive home is silent and uncomfortable, Brittany refusing to turn around hoping Santana wouldn't notice the tears streaming down her face. The moment the car stops she gets out of the car, walking into the apartment building and quickly towards one of the elevator doors which is just about to close, she presses the button to the penthouse suite, leaning against the wall of the small space letting her tears run freely down her face. Through the slim gap of the door she catches a glimpse of Santana a few meters away with a apologetic and worried on her features.

"It must be because I'm getting bigger." She whispers to herself as the elevator carries her up towards her floor. Her hands running over her rounding stomach. "I'm huge, of course she doesn't want to sleep with me."

Once the doors open she hurries out, fishing her key's from her clutch to hurriedly unlock and open the door to the apartment before rushing inside, tears still streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><em>What the fuck have I done? Stupid, stupid, stupid, a perfect night and I screw things up, what the fuck is wrong with me?<em>

Santana rushes towards the bedroom wrenching the door open to the dark room, when her eyes adjust she sees Brittany curled up under the thick sheets of the bed, still in her dress. She approaches the figure slowly, noticing how a shudder ripples through her body with every quiet sob. She sits near the end of the bed, her hand touching Brittany's knee through the blanket.

_Be. Gentle. _"Britt I-"

"No Santana." Brittany whimpers, her voice strained. "Let me go to sleep."

"In your dress? At least let change into your pajamas, you'll be more comfortable that way."

"I don't want my pajamas." _I want you._

"Do you want one of my hoodies then? I know you like wearing those." _I can't stand seeing her upset._

"What do you care?" She pulls the cover up closer to her chin, trying to block Santana from her view.

"Britt you're my girl, I'll give you anything you want."

Brittany rockets up from her position on the bed, sitting up. She stares into Santana's chocolate eyes. "I want you Santana."

_Oh crap._"B... I can't-"

"You can't sleep with me because I'm fat and huge and probably the biggest turn off. I know. You don't need to say it."

Santana stands up so quickly Brittany barely sees the movement. "WHAT?"

She shrinks back, unsure of the brunettes expression in the dimly lit room. She begins to pace, her figure turning into a silhouette as the turns back and forth twice before turning back to look at the woman still sitting in the bed.

"How could you even...Do you have any fucking idea how hard it's been for me to keep my hands off you?"

Brittany sits there, shocked at the reaction. "What are you-"

"Ever since you started showing you've become so beautiful! I could have never believed that a pregnant woman in one of my hoodies could be so fucking sexy, the way you look when you wake up in the morning with bed hair, when you just get out of the shower wrapped in a towel, when you just...Do...Anything! I can't take my eyes off you! I just want to jump you and just..Just...How could you even think for one second that you look fat? Your new curves..Your new body...It's driving me insane and you sit there thinking like you're the biggest turn off?"

"If I'm so freakin 'Sexy' then why have you kept pushing me away every single time things start getting heated? Of course I'm going to think I'm turning you off when you push me away!"

"I can't do it Britt I just can't. Your hormones could be affecting your decisions and I don't want you to regret..."

"Santana come here."

Without hesitation Santana walks back to the bed sitting by Brittany, looking down at her feet.

"You said you would give me anything I want right?"

"I didn't mea-"

"Right?"

She sighs. "Right."

Brittany lifts Santana's chin, turning her head to face her, their eyes immediately lock. "This is more than a simple want San."

"I can't B not while hormones could be affecting your judgment."

"Even if I weren't hormonal I would still want this. Need this."

"I.." Santana's voice disappears in her throat as Brittany holds her face in her hands, stroking her cheeks gently, carefully.

"I need you Santana and I know you want to give me what I need."

"I would...Anything..But.."

"I need to feel you up against me. In me." Her voice drops to a whisper as she pleads. " I need to feel you love me San. Please. Give me what I need."

"I do...Love you.."

"If you want me as much as you say...Show me. Please. Show me you love me. Show me how much." Without waiting for and answer she leans in, brushing her pink lips against Santana's gently, feeling them quiver as she brushes along her top plump lip, then doing the same to the bottom, from the corner of her eye she see's tanned hands gripping the mattress. "Please, for me..." She whispers against full lips.

Before she knows it her back is pressed into the mattress. Santana's on top of her, a leg on either side of Brittany's waist, kissing her hungrily as her hands run over the body beneath her own, not knowing where to rest, wanting to feel every inch of the blonde all at once. Overwhelmed with happiness Brittany responds in turn, her nimble fingers finding the hem of her brunettes short dress, peeling it off her thighs and dragging it upwards over her hips, letting go her hands run back down, this time stroking against the soft smooth skin of Santana's upper thighs.

A shiver runs down her spine at the feel of Brittany's cool hands against her skin, she bites gently into a pink bottom lip, groaning around it. "Britt."

She kicks off her shoes and feels Brittany do the same under her. Again pale hands find her dress again, this time bunched up around her waist, they pull the material upwards again. Not wanting to waste anymore time not being in her girlfriend Santana pulls the silky gray material over her head, dropping it to the side of the bed before running her fingers down Brittany's side, desperately searching for the zipper to the dress.

Pulling away from the kiss reluctantly Brittany holds Santana's face between her palms, staring her in the eye. "San I need to get up to take this off, the zippers at the back, it'll take two seconds I promise."

A groan in frustration is her only reply as Santana rolls off the dancer, lying on her back, watching the other woman stand up from the bed to reach one of her hands behind her back, quickly pulling down the zipper in one quick, smooth motion.

"Santana. Take the rest of your clothes off."

She immediately obeys, unhooking her bra with ease before chucking it to the floor before pulling her underwear down her legs and kicking them off the end of the bed. She then pulls back the thick covers of the bed to slide under them, lifting one of the corners up to help a now equally as naked Brittany to slip in beside her. As soon as they are both under the blankets Santana's arms wind their way around the blonde, rolling her on top of their own body, their fronts flush against each other, a sigh of pleasure escaping both their lips.

"I love...This." Santana whispers, her hands finding the bump resting between them, pressed up against her lower stomach. "You're so beautiful like this."

Their lips meet in a soft lip lock, Brittany's hands finding purchase in dark brown locks. She pulls back, leaving only an inch between their lips to whisper. "Make love to me Santana." She lifts her body up slightly, her right hand moves from the brunette's hair to run down through the newly made gap between their bodies, her rounded stomach still lightly pressed against the smooth tan skin of Santana's. Her hand finds the Latina's hardening member, she begins to stroke it to full length, feeling hips buck slightly beneath her as she runs her hand at a painfully slow pace over the growing length.

"Britt." Santana begs in a whimper, her white teeth sinking into her own bottom lip in frustration at the feel of the dancers warm wet heat without a barrier.

Brittany sits up, her other hand trailing down through the valley between Santana's breasts, lingering at the top of her defined stomach as she lowers herself down slowly on the hardened length in her other hand. Her breathing speeds up to rapid pants of pleasure as she feels herself slowly being stretched and filled.

"Brittany." Santana sighs from beneath her, sitting up to wind her arms back around her lovers waist, pushing her down further as her lips kiss down her pale neck, nipping at her pulse point causing the blonde in her lap to gasp slightly, her arms now around Santana's neck.

When their hips finally come into contact Brittany stills for a moment, relishing in the feel of being filled so perfectly. She leans to whisper into Santana's ear as her neck continues to be assaulted by wet warm kisses."Mmmm you feel so..-_Ohh_" She looses her train of thought when the body beneath hers begins to rock back and forth slowly, her arms around Brittany's waist tightening slightly to lift her up a few inches before sliding her back down again, she repeats the motion over and over as their breathy moans fill the room, pale fingers pressing into her back with every drop.

"San...More...Please, harder."

Santana gently rolls them over, Brittany now beneath her with her long legs wrapped around her waist as she thrusts into her slowly, only pulling out three or four inches before sinking her length back into the blonde's wet heat.

"Why..Why are you going so slow." Brittany grunts in frustration as she rocks her hips upwards to meet with each thrust, desperately trying to make them harder.

"I don't want to hurt you." She replies softly.

"You're not going to San."

"I don't want to risk it."

"I know you want to do it harder than this."

"Not if it might hurt you."

Brittany moves one hand from Santana's back to cup her left cheek gently, her thumb brushing against her skin. "You won't. I need this."

"But-"

"No. Stop holding back Santana. Fuck me. I know you want to."

"Britt if anything starts hurting you tell me okay?"

Brittany nods before pushing her lips against full ones, moaning around them when Santana starts thrusting harder and faster, her fingers brushing against the sides of her lover's breasts, one hand reaching up to tangle in blonde locks while the other skims down her side, curling around her waist to grip at the back of her thigh, pushing her up slightly as she thrusts downwards with a heavy grunt. "God Britt, you're so tight."

"Mmmm, Harder San."

She thrusts harder into Brittany, pulling her torso off the one beneath her to grip at her waist tightly, speeding up the rolling motion of her hips until she is going all out on the woman beneath her, now screaming in extacy, her fingers dragging down the skin of Santana's back, leaving ten red lines.

Santana grimaces slightly in pain, slowing her thrusts down. "Britt am I hurting you?"

"No!, go fast again San, I'm so... I'm so close."

She pounds harder into Brittany at an unrelenting pace, her hips bumping against the blonde's with every fast hard thrust. Her dark eyes lock with blue and she instantly feels her arousal heighten, her member twitching from inside her lovers heat as she slams into her yet again, the tight walls gripping her length beginning to quiver and tighten further, when Santana's tip hits something deep within her.

"Sa...nt...ana!"

Brittany presses Santana's torso back down onto her own, their foreheads touching as they stare into each other's eyes as bursts of pleasure roll through her body in heavy waves of extacy, her inner walls gripping her brunette's member as she continues to thrust as hard as she can, her own orgasm fast approaching.

"Pull out."

"Wh- What?" Santana pulls back quickly, her eyes wide. "Did I- Hurt you?" Her member slips from Brittany, a small gasp leaving her mouth.

"No, I just." Not bothering to explain Brittany turns around, getting on her hands and knees, lowering her forehead to rest into one of the soft fluffy pillows, her ass in the air, ready for the taking. "I'm far from done Santana."

Staring at Brittany's glistening center inches away from her Santana stares, her eyes still wide. She leans slightly closer the musky smell of Brittany driving her insane. Without a second thought she buries her face into wet folds, her tongue rubbing against her blonde's hardened clit in rhythmic strokes. Brittany gasps at the unexpected action, the sound quickly turning into a deep throated moan as she pushes her hips further back into Santana's mouth. The brunette groans into her, sending jolts of pleasure running through Brittany.

"San...San.. I'm still so sensitive, slow down a litt-_ Oh God_!"

She almost collapses down onto the bed when she feel's Santana's warm wet tongue circle her entrance before diving into her as far as it can go, sucking and licking before pulling out to circle her entrance again, only to dive back in. Santana follows this patters, Brittany's juices spreading across her chin and cheeks as she buries her face further into the warm wet folds of her lover.

"Deeper San..."

Sliding her tongue back into her tight entrance Santana feels Brittany's walls begin to clench around her tongue, slipping it out she quickly shuffles closer, pushing the head of her cock back into Brittany, slowly sliding in and pulling back out, leaving the tip in before slamming herself back in. Hard. She pumps harder and faster, Brittany now moaning into a pillow as Santana continues to slam into her from behind, rocking the entire bed, the head of her dick pressing in just the right spot with every thrust.

"I'm coming!" She moans into the pillow, feeling her legs go weak when the tips of tanned fingers ghost across her swollen clit, the throbbing cock pounding into her unrelenting.

"Me too..." Santana breathes in reply. "So close."

Santana feels Brittany's walls clench and tighten around her length again. "B-Britt, I'm coming!" She grunts as she presses her self against the blonde's ass emptying herself into her, Brittany's tight walls milking her cock of everything she has. After a few minutes Santana pulls out, falling to the bed beside Brittany in a sweaty heap. She scoots closer to her blonde who nuzzles their noses together, pressing a soft kiss to full lips.

"Best..Orgasms...Ever." She breathes in a dreamy sigh, throwing her arm around Santana's neck.

"Definitely." Santana pants in agreement, a smirk pulling up around her lips.

They cuddle together for a moment, listening to the sounds of their rapid breathing slow. Brittany scoots down the bed a little to rest her head against Santana's chest, listening to the sound of her heart beating out of her chest.

"Just to let you know San, after this little cuddle break I'm totally ready to go again."

Santana lifts her head slightly to look Brittany straight in the eye. "You can't be serious, you just came twice in a row! I need at least twenty minutes before I can get hard again."

"Trust me, I can get you hard whenever I want." Brittany replies in a sly voice, one of her hands reaching down to the Latina's softened member which twitches and stiffens slightly in her hand. "And as I said before, I'm far from done."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please review if you can the feedback really keeps me going!<strong>

**tumblr is moonforthelonely . tumblr . com**

**Visit the 'fic progression' link on the left for information on how the next chapter is going and my estimation on when it will be published.**

**Also, you can message me on fanfiction or Tumblr for questions or spoilers. A heads up, I will not answer an anon message for a spoiler because some people might not want to know them.**

**-Moonie**


	12. The feeling

**Conexión: Chapter 12: The feeling.**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. Only the storyline.**

**Skywonder, that message is the only reason I'm continuing to write this chapter and I have no idea how to thank you so this and all other chapters from now on are for you.**

**Also, the author of 'Addiction' and I have sorted out the problem and everything has been worked out.**

**ALSO I had a massive explosion of inspiration so the story will be longer, sweeter and unlike my original plan it will now include much more of the baby. It's part of a project within the story that is called Snapshots. The updates for this will be a lot faster but the chapters will be shorter since they are only 'snapshots'. I'll explain more when I get there. Snapshots is expected to come in 3 chapter's time (Not including this one.)**

**Anyway...Another long-ish chapter...**

* * *

><p><span>Week 25<span>

"Did you ever feel like this when you were pregnant Q?" Brittany takes another spoon of her fruit salad, crossing her legs on Quinn's light blue couch to get comfortable.

"What, crazy horny all the time?" Quinn replies, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch with her own bowl.

"Yeah, that."

"Yes, but I didn't have anyone to...Release that on." She answers with a laugh.

"You don't really speak much about it Q. I mean, since I'm kinda in the same situation, you know you can talk to me about it right?"

She looks down into her bowl, eyeing the colorful pieces of fruit, shifting them around with her fork without picking one up to eat. "I know Britt, you're one of my closest friends."

"If...If you don't mind me asking...Why don't you talk about it much?"

"That was a really difficult time in my life and I don't like looking back..."

"I understand, we don't have to-"

"But there is something that I'm not telling you Britt. Something you should probably know."

Brittany perks up, looking towards her friend with bright eyes. "Is it a super secret about pregnancy? I know you said some things before about it being horrible at times but right now I'm loving it, I basically walk around the penthouse with no pants or underwear on because I'm so damn horny all the time and Santana loves it, I swear we've done it in every room of the place! In the-"

"B it's not about that." Quinn says with a dry laugh. "It is kind of about pregnancy but mostly about Santana."

"Santana?"

"It might not be that big of a deal but I think now that you're in this...Situation with her, you should know this."

"Quinn don't look so worried, you said it's probably no big deal right?"

"Right."

"So go ahead." She says with a soft smile playing on the edge of her lips, trying to ward off the worrying feeling in her stomach.

"I went to high school with Santana."

"Oh wow! Well I don't know why she didn't tell me that, she probably thought when I mentioned you that you're a different Quinn."

"We didn't really know each other personally, we were kind of thrown together in a weird situatio-"

Brittany immediately begins to panic. "Quinn are you trying to tell me that...That Santana is Beth's-"

"No! God no! I never slept with her Britt I swear." Quinn's hazel eyes lock with Brittany's blue.

"Oh...I was really scared there for a second..."

The shorter blonde turns her body to face Brittany's crossing her legs in front of her just like her friend. "I think I was the only cheerleader that didn't do that with her."

"Sorry I jumped to that, I just thought since you never told me who the father was and you just told me you were in a weird situation..."

"You know how you told me that when you left my apartment a few month ago you ran into Santana's friend?"

"Yeah, the guy with the Mohawk, Puck."

"He's Beth's father. While I was pregnant Santana would help clean pools for money so I could go to the doctors when my parents kicked me out, this was before Puck gave her that pep talk that changed her."

"Puck? Really? What a small world huh? And that was really nice of San to do that."

"Yeah, but this doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful Britt, I saw her change with my very own eyes. She would give flowers to those horrible girls even after they used her, she was being kind, chivalrous and sweet, not even thinking about sex but after one weekend she came back and it was just...She changed so suddenly..."

"What did she do Q?"

"Are you sure you want to know the details? I'm pretty sure you have a faint idea what she did after that."

"She told me what happened, she told me she changed but she didn't tell me about what she did exactly after that night, she just said she started getting around a lot."

"You really want to know?"

"...Yes...I've found the more I know about Santana the easier it is for me to understand her, why she gets so closed off in public, sometimes even at home."

"Well as you probably already know she moved in with Puck after her mom kicked her out." Brittany nods. "When it was time to go back to school she was almost unrecognizable. Her relationship with Puck had always been a strange one, the womanizer with the sweet and caring girl, no one understood why they hung out but they always did, I found out later that he confided in her when he found out I got pregnant with his baby, she comforted him and I guess that's when they got close. Anyway, when we got back to school after that weekend she was completely different. She got angry so fast, getting into fights with guys three times her size, lashing out at students, teachers and even our principal this one time, it was a wonder she didn't get expelled."

Brittany gasps, almost dropping her own bowl when her hands come up to cover her mouth. "Three times her size? Did she get hurt?"

"Surprisingly not, the girl can fight." The other blonde sighs in relief at this and Quinn takes this as her queue to continue. "She also dressed completely different. Before she used to cover herself up more in baggy shirts and jeans that wouldn't fit right but when she came back she would always be in something designer, no one had any idea where she got the money from, once she got disowned she probably had some money being given to her by the government or something so she wouldn't have to rely on Puckermans parents. What she wore would be revealing, instead of hiding her...Well you know, she would show it off, flaunt it, highlighting both parts that she usually tried so hard to hide...Especially the down there."

"Not surprised at that one actually, Santana has a ton of designer stuff at home."

Quinn chuckles before getting back on with her story. "You probably know it wasn't just the clothes and the anger." Brittany nods, her blue eyes flickering across Quinn's features. "She started sleeping around, not with just the cheerleaders. I saw countless people be driven home or lead into the janitor's closet by her, girls, some guys, I even swear I saw some of the younger teachers get into her car a few times and it still didn't stop there. She got mean, real mean. One time I accidentally bumped into her in the hallway and she told me she was disappointed that I didn't give birth to a lizard baby, I'm just lucky I could take it, others were left running to Miss Pillsbury's office bawling their eyes out."

"That's...Horrible..."

"I'm not saying she's a bad person, I've seen the kind gentle Santana and the one you describe sounds a lot like her. You can tell her that I'm _that_ Quinn if you want to, she'll probably tell Puck and if I know him like I think I do that will most likely lead to him trying to contact me, if he does I guess its a sign for me to start dealing with what I went through back then."

Brittany shuffles closer, reaching out her right hand to gently rub Quinn's arm, comforting her. "Everything will be okay Q, remember, whenever you need me I'm here."

"Thanks Britt, and if Santana ever...Reverts back to her...Other ways you come straight here understand?"

"You really should see her again, this is the sweet Santana you were talking about, even though she's only like that with me, you should see her face light up when she feel's the baby kick! I'm sure with a bit of convincing, she'll come around."

* * *

><p>"Really? The same Quinn?"<p>

"Yup." Brittany confirms, walking from the bathroom quickly to dive back under the warm thick sheets of the bed, the silky material sending shivers through her as it glides against her naked body. She worms her way toward an equally naked and still worn out Santana who immediately takes her blonde in her arms without a second thought.

"So you'd be okay with her being a part of out babies life?"

"Of course, she's your best friend."

"What about your best friend...You haven't spoken with Puck in a while."

Santana huffs. "I told you what he said. I'm not going to have someone who disrespects you like that around, especially near our baby." As she says this her left hand travels to the growing baby bump, running her hand across the pale skin in wide circular motions. _Our baby's getting bigger._

"You know people can say things they don't mean San, I'm sure he's sorry. You should talk to him, maybe tell him about Quinn, he's been hurt too."

Santana rolls her eyes playfully, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at her girlfriend. "You're so good you know that? I hope our baby turns out just like you. Sweet, beautiful, innocent, caring...With bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair, I hope our baby will be a perfect little replica of you."

Brittany chuckles, pressing a kiss to Santana's lips before resting her head back into the pillows. "No our baby is going to look more like you! Dark chocolate eyes and soft dark skin, hair the color of night-time..."

"Pfft, hell nah our baby's going to be exactly like you."

"You know...We can't keep calling him or her 'Our Baby' forever you know... We are going to have to start thinking of names."

"Good thinking. Santana Jr."

"San!" Brittany laughs, slapping the brunette lightly on the arm. "And I thought you wanted our baby to be like me."

"Well if he or she is going to look like you I should have something to do with it's name right? Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I want something simple but nice you know?"

"You have some idea's already don't you?"

"...Maybe..." Brittany admits in a shy voice, her cheeks flushing red. "But don't act like you don't have any idea's either, I saw what was on your computer screen a few nights ago!"

"Well-But-I...It doesn't matter anyway, you get the final say." Santana flushes." And there's nothing wrong with looking at baby name web sites" She grumbles with an afterthought.

"Just because I'm carrying our baby? I want to know what you like too San, I'm sure we can agree on something."

"Hrm, anything that you like will be perfect. But I do like names that start with J. And also S."

"I have a few names that you might like actually."

"Sure, what are they?"

"Jason, Jake or Samuel for a boy-"

"Hmm, I like Jake."

"That one's my favorite, I was hoping you would like it too. And some type of Sophie name for a girl."

"Some type of Sophie name? What do you mean by that?"

"Like, Sophie, Sophia, Sofiel. That sort of thing."

"Sofiel sounds pretty, I like that one."

"It is..." Brittany looks up into soft warm eyes with a small smile on the edge of her lips. "Did we just get our baby names?"

Santana leans down to nuzzle her nose gently with her blonde's. "I guess we just did."

A pale hand rests on top of Santana's "I'm going to love little Jake or Sofiel so much, I can't wait for him or her to join our little family..."

The brunette grins, the smile falters after a moment, her features slightly worried."Um Britt...What if...The baby turns out like...Me? There has to be a chance of it right? Should we ask the doctor on your next checkup?"

"Well the doctor said that nothing seems to be out of the ordinary but honestly, if our baby is like you then I'll love them even more."

"It really doesn't matter to you? You don't want to know the chances of it happening?"

"No and why should it matter? I'm going to love little S.J no matter what."

Santana's mouth spreads into a grin again, this time wider. "S.J? That's what we are calling the baby until it arrives?"

"I think its cute!"

Santana drops from her elbow, her head hitting the pillow right beside Brittany's, nuzzling into her neck. "Me too Britt. Little Santana Jr."

Brittany giggles, playfully slapping the brunette's arm. "Shush you. You know it stands for Sofiel-Jake."

"Well you weren't specific enough." Santana grins, nuzzling deeper into her neck, pressing a soft kiss to her blonde's skin.

A few minutes later Brittany speaks, her voice sly. "Hey San...Are you still worn out from before?"

"Mmmm, a little." Santana mumbles into her blonde's neck, not paying proper attention to the conversation.

"Well that's good enough for me! Lets go again!" She grins before rolling Santana onto her back and straddling her with surprising speed, leaving the brunette startled.

"Aww Britt I wasn't finished snuggling you, I was going to have a nap."

"Fuck now, nap later." Brittany growls in a low husky voice, before leaning down to attack the Latina's neck with hot open mouth kisses.

"Uhhh...Yeah...That sounds like a good plan." Santana stutters before responding to her blonde's advances.

* * *

><p>"Anderson! Get me Puckerman on the phone, now!" Santana yells from her desk.<p>

A short dark haired man opens the door of his office, popping his head inside. "Sure thing Miss Lopez and just a reminder its Hummel-Anderson if you're going by a last name basis-"

"Blaine, get the fuck out of my office and get Puckerman on the phone! Before your ass is kicked out of this building!"

"Right away Miss Lopez." Blaine nods before disappearing from the doorway.

"I swear it was easier ordering bimbo's around." Santana mutters to herself before hearing Blaine's voice from outside.

"Mr Puckerman is on line one!"

She picks up the phone on her desk, bringing it to her ear before pressing one of the many various buttons. "Puckerman." She barks into the receiver.

"Lopez! Finally! Dude, you don't know how-"

"Shut it Puckerman, I'm just calling to say that you're back on the job."

"Sweet? What changed your mind?"

"A certain 'Hoe' convinced me to give you another chance." She hisses.

"Santana, I shouldn't have said that. I can come around your place later tonight and-"

"No. You're not going near her until I can fully trust you again. I also called for another reason."

"Ohh...Okay what is it?"

"Turns out your baby mama is living around here."

"Quinn's in the city?"

"Yeah, and best friends with my girl."

"Is she single?"

"Fuck, Noah. You can't seriously be thinking of going after that again are you?"

"No, I just wanted to know. She's just one of those people I'll always care for I guess."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't know if she's dating anyone but maybe if you get on my good side I'll ask Britt. But I swear to God if you go after her again I'll-"

"I won't, I won't, I promise."

"Good, I have to get going now, I have work to do, you know how busy Friday's are. I expect to see you here Monday morning." Without letting him answer she drops the receiver back into the holder before picking up her pen, about to sign a document.

_Buzz._

Her mobile phone vibrates against the glass of the desk, she drops her pen with a sigh picking up her phone and reading the new message.

Brittany: San, I need you so bad right now, come home.

Santana feels her cheeks flush apon reading the message, swearing her member just twitched in her black slacks. Her eyes flicker towards the pile of paperwork on her desk, then towards the phone. She sighs.

Santana: Sorry Britt, you know how busy Friday's are. I'll be home in three hours.

There's an immediate reply.

Brittany: But I want to get busy as well. Please San? I'm so wet for you right now...

She feels another flush of heat wash through her, she's about to reply when an image Brittany sends appears on the screen, a new message appearing under it.

Brittany: See how wet I am?

"Oh God." The brunette huffs, staring at the picture. The front of her black slacks tightening. "Damn, I'm going home aren't I."

Brittany: Baby come home, I'm waiting...

"Blaine!" Santana yells, her eyes still glued to her phone as she rockets up from her seat, walking quickly out of her office, passing Blaine who is just getting up from his desk, a confused look on his face. She walks right past him, heading towards the elevator. "I'm leaving early!" She quips over her shoulder, he follows her, trying to slow her down by placing a hand on her shoulder that immediately gets shrugged off.

"Miss Lopez where are you going?"

"Home, it's an...An emergency!"

"Is Britt and the baby okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine she just...Needs me right now...You know, pregnancy hormones. She needs comforting."

"Oh. Right, It's good nothing's wrong. I'll try keep the place running smoothly while you're gone."

"Good." Santana stops in her tracks for a moment, Blaine almost running into her. She turns. "Uhh, Blaine?"

Blaine looks up at her with slightly wide eyes, startled at her softer tone. "Yes Miss Lopez?"

"Thanks." She says quickly before turning and walking back towards the elevator, leaving her assistant staring wide-eyed in the place she had just stood.

* * *

><p><span>Week 27<span>

Brittany's blue eyes flicker open slowly. She turns to look over her shoulder to find her brunette on the other side of the messy bed, dark hair draped across her face and her body spread out as she snores lightly. Brittany smiles turning back, she immediately notices the curve of her stomach under the sheets of the bed, her hands run over the bump as her smile fades. A sudden bloated feeling plagues her as her hands continue to run over her body.

_Oh God. I'm huge._

She gets up quickly, her skin forming immediate goose bumps when she slips from in between the warm sheets. She walks towards the bathroom, strangely hoping Santana wouldn't wake and see her walking naked and exposed. She closes the bathroom door behind her, switching on the heat lights before standing in front of the large mirror, staring at her reflection with wary eyes. Her hands run down her sides, down the curve of her waist which has naturally widened. The tips of her fingers rest at her thighs.

_How has Santana been sleeping with me while I look like this? My stomach is huge, I've gotten so wide and my...My thighs are huge!_

She twists and turns, examining her body in the mirror, her mood worsening the longer she looks. A dull pain begins to make itself known in her back when she decides to lie back down. Switching off the lights she leaves the bathroom, laying back down in the bed, the pain disappearing and her eyes flickering shut. She thinks about her body; before she started showing. Her defined abs, her smooth toned thighs and legs that would carry her effortlessly across the dance floor. She remembers the way people would watch her as she would move, the way Santana's eyes were glued to her that first night they met.

_No one would want to look at me now. I miss dancing, performing, feeling that I could do anything...Now...I just feel weighed down. No offence to you little S.J, I love you so much but I wish I could carry you without having to get bigger._

Santana then stirs beside her, a small groan escaping her lips as she wakes. Brittany turns on her side, facing away from her while pulling the covers up higher, hiding her body. She feels Santana move closer until her body is fitting into her own from behind in a spooning position, full lips pressing to the back of her neck, the heat of her skin like fire against her own.

"Morning Britt." She mumbles softly into her skin. "Last night was... I don't even have any words." Her arm snakes from her own side to wrap around her girlfriends midsection, her warm palm pressing to her pregnant stomach before slowly inching down slyly.

Only a few inches away from the desired target Brittany places her hand atop the brunette's, stilling its movements. "San. Don't."

"What's the matter? You always want to get down in the morning." Santana chuckles, un phased. She presses another kiss into the back of her lovers neck. "I can't even count how many times I've woken up to find you doing that thing with your tongue that drives me crazy." She shuffles closer into Brittany as she recounts how the soft pink lips she loves would wrap around her length, her warm wet tongue stroking against her tip sending jolts of pleasure over her body, she then remembers what would almost always come after. More memories, this time of Brittany bouncing up and down in her lap, her skin almost glowing in the dark room, riding her into oblivion fill the Latina's mind. Santana shivers slightly at the memories, feeling her member begin to stiffen against the curve of her blonde's ass. She presses half a dozen light kisses to the back and side of her pale creamy neck, her hand beginning to inch down again.

Brittany feels her body ignite at Santana's lingering kisses and touches, her center already dripping, craving for the member she can feel stiffening against her with each passing second. But despite her desire, the feeling that came with looking in the mirror lingers heavily above her. _How could she want this. How could she want me when I look like this. She's used to model's, toned and fit women with looks that people would kill for and here I am pregnant and huge. I'm not sexy, even after the baby is born my stomach will probably be covered in stretch marks and I'll probably have to get some skin cut off-_

"Baby, what's the matter? Why are you so tense?"

"I'm just a little tired and my back is a little sore, that's all." She lies in response.

Santana's voice whispers into her ear in a low sexy purr. "Well let me help relax you...You know..Give you a back massage, then you can just lie back and relax while I-"

Brittany shrugs away slightly, ignoring the heat growing between her legs at the sound of the brunette's husky voice. "I'm..I'm not really in the mood..." She mutters, cutting Santana off.

Santana pulls back, a mix of shock and confusion etched in her features. "Oh...I-"

"No, no, no I didn't mean it like that!" She whips around turning to Santana. "It's just that I'm just- you know, I'm hungry and craving..."

"Um okay. Yeah I understand, I'll make you something to eat." Santana mumbles, rolling out of bed before stepping into boxers and slipping on a tight white wife beater and walking towards the bedroom door.

A guilty feeling churns inside Brittany as she watches her girlfriend walk away. "San-"

Santana cuts her off. "Waffles?" She asks over her shoulder, a forced smile on her lips.

Brittany nods, watching the door shut behind her Latina.

In the kitchen Santana begins to lay out the ingredients on the kitchen bench, her mind reeling. _I understand that she won't want to have sex all the time and I knew her 'sex all day err day' phase wouldn't last forever. I'd never force her to do something she doesn't want to do. But I also know when she's lying and having lame excuses being thrown at my face just makes it hurt even more._

* * *

><p><strong>This is more of a filler chapter, I was stuck on writing the main part that also happened to be the last scene so that will be posted as a separate cute fluffy mini chapter after this one which won't take as long to update.<strong>

**Please review if you can to let me know what you think :)**

**Tumblr: .com Visit the 'Fic Progression' link to check on how the next chapter is going and my estimation to when it will be posted.**

**Again, thank-you for all the reviews and alerts, I appreciate it so much.**


	13. Glow

**Conexión: Chapter 13: Glow.**

**Here it is the cute fluffy mini chapter that isn't so mini after all...**

* * *

><p><span>Week 28<span>

Santana walks into the penthouse, looking around before closing the door loudly behind her. She pauses for a moment. Nothing. She walks further into the main room slowly, her heels tapping against the pale wooden floors.

_Where is she?_

Usually when arriving home, especially a couple of weeks ago, Santana would be greeted by an exited and horny Brittany, often not wearing any pants, or underwear for that matter. But in the past week the most she got when arriving home was a quiet 'hello' and a soft peck on the cheek.

_It's been a week, what's up with her? Have I done something wrong?_

She sets down her bag on the table before walking into the hall and opening the door to the bedroom, her eyes fall on a figure huddled up under the thick blankets on the bed. Santana walks into the room, closing the door gently behind her, she approaches the end of the bed, kicking her heels off before climbing onto it, getting under the covers to press her front into Brittany's back, her arm curling around her side pressing her palm into the baby bump.

"Hey baby." She mumbles gently into blonde hair. "You awake?"

Brittany stirs, turning under Santana's arm to face her, almost nose to nose. "Yeah." She replies with a small smile on the edge of her lips.

"I'm sorry B. Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't. My back and my boobs are sore again and lying down helps so...Here I am I guess."

Santana leans in to brush her lips against Brittany's soft pink ones that part immediately at the contact, closing around Santana's plump bottom lip and sucking on it gently before releasing it.

"Let me help you feel better." Santana whispers. She trails her hand up and down her girlfriends spine, applying pressure with the tips of her fingers. A low groan escapes Brittany's throat.

"Uhh, that feels..." Her voice trails off in a low groan as Santana's nimble fingers work their way up and down her back. "...So good."

Santana shuffles closer, her other hand moving down to lift the hem of Brittany's shirt up slightly to slide her hand up underneath her shirt. She smiles to herself when she realizes Brittany's not wearing a bra and softly cups her right breast to massage it gently.

"S-San..." She whimpers quietly before pressing her lips back onto Santana's, heat pooling between her legs.

Santana hums into the kiss, pressing her fingertips pressing slightly harder into her lovers back. Brittany shivers and arches further into Santana's hand when her thumb lightly skims across her hardening nipple. The hand on her back moves around to her front to cup Brittany's left breast, massaging it just like the first.

Brittany's lips slip from Santana's when her neck arches back as she pushes her chest forward. She lets out a low moan when she feels plump lips and a warm tongue press against her neck, moving up her jaw line then back down towards her collarbone. She pushes forward again, wanting to get closer to Santana's warm body, she feels her rounded stomach press against Santana's flat one and her mind suddenly snaps out of it's lust filled haze.

_She must hate that the bump is getting in the way._

She pulls back slightly, Santana moves with her un phased, continuing to press warm open mouthed kisses to Brittany's creamy skin.

"San.."

She pulls back further, away from the warmth of Santana, her hands moving to press against her shoulders preventing Santana from moving with her. The warm mouth at her neck disappears and brown eyes lock with blue.

"What's the matter B? Boobs still sore?"

"I..Uh-"

"Lets see if I can kiss them better." Santana says with a sly grin, her hands pushing the hem of Brittany's shirt up her body.

"No, San I-"

"Shhh just relax Britt."

Brittany cringes when she feels her shirt being pushed up over her stomach and breasts, feeling Santana's gaze on her bump. A second later she feels warm lips kissing the top of one of her breasts and she relaxes slightly but the feeling disappears just as quickly as it came when she feels a hand holding the bump gently.

"Santana. Stop!" She pushes the other woman back by the shoulders before yanking her shirt down back over her body to hide herself.

"Britt what's the matter? Did I hurt you or something?"

"No! I just don't want to do that!"

"But a second ago you-"

Brittany pulls completely away from Santana before springing up out of the bed, taking a few steps back. "I can't do this! Not with me looking and feeling like this!"

Santana sits up from her place on the bed, her brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean by that? I've always told you you're beautiful especially now that you're pregnant."

"That doesn't get rid of the feeling Santana! I feel huge. I miss dancing. It made me feel good about myself. And the way you looked at me on that first night, when you saw me dance, the feeling I had when you we were dancing together, it wasn't just lust. I felt sexy. And I can't feel sexy when I look and feel like this! I just can't!"

"Britt you know I love your body-"

"But I don't! No matter how many times you call me beautiful or sexy I just don't feel it."

"I'm...Sorry I don't know wha-"

Brittany rushes forward kneeling on the bed to take Santana's face into her palms, looking her in the eye. "It's not you San. I'm not angry at you...I just..It's this feeling...I want to be close to you like that again so bad but that horrible feeling is just in the way."

"Please tell me what I should do." Santana begs with pleading eyes. "I want to be able to do something."

"Just...Let me leave." _Fuck! I phrased that wrong!_

Santana's eyes widen with panic as she jerks away from Brittany. "What?"

Brittany's arms wind around Santana's middle keeping her from moving further away. "No, no, no I didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't have said it that way." One of her hands move up to press her palm against her girlfriends warm cheek.

"Then what did you mean?" Santana whispers, the panic still in her eyes.

"I'm just going to go out for a bit, I need some time alone and if I know you as well as I think I do you wouldn't let me go off by myself without following me or something to make sure I'm safe."

"You and the baby mean more than anything to me. If anything were to happen-"

"I need you to trust me San. I'll be safe I promise. I just need to go for a walk somewhere quiet for a while okay?"

"Quiet? In New York?"

"I'm sure I'll find a place." She answers with a small smile. "I'll be back before it gets too dark."

Santana sighs. "Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you." Brittany whispers before leaning in to give Santana a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. She gets up off the bed to get her jacket from the end of the bed, pulling it on before slipping into her shoes. She heads to the bedroom door. "I'll be back soon." She says with a small smile to Santana before closing the door behind her on her way out.

When Santana hear's the front door pf the penthouse shut she falls back into the pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

_**One day she's going to mean those words. She may not know it yet but she want's to leave you. She's going to. **_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _Santana thinks, forcefully grabbing two pillows to hold them either side of her head, her eyes scrunching closed at the sound of her former mothers voice ringing through her ears.

_**You think she actually loves you? She's just doing it so she can survive. Without you she would be on the streets. Once she has that baby she's going to take it and leave. **_

_No! She loves me._

_**Stop lying to yourself. Leave before you get left.**_

"Get out of my head!" She yells, holding one of the pillows onto her face. She bites down into the cotton. Hard.

_She loves me...She loves me and there has to be something I can do to make her feel better._

Struck with a solution Santana pulls the pillow off her face, sitting up to grab her phone from the bedside table, pressing one of the numbers on speed dial.

After two rings the person on the other end of the line picks up. "Yes Miss Lopez?"

"I need you to set something up for me right away, I need it for later tonight."

"Of course, what do you have planned?"

* * *

><p>Brittany opens the door of the apartment, supervised to find all of the lights off leaving the large main room to be lit by the lights of the city through the large glass wall.<p>

"San?" She calls out, her voice echoing slightly.

Anna steps out from the hallway with a small smile on her face.

"Anna?" Brittany asks, shocked. "What are you doing here."

"Miss Pierce, I am here to follow Miss Lopez's instructions, if you could please step into the bedroom, your attire for the evening has already been prepared for you."

"Attire? For what?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Anna replies, her smile growing slightly in the dim light.

Brittany's brow scrunches slightly in confusion but walks past Anna and into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She switches on the light to find a short simple strapless white dress laying neatly on the end of the large bed, a pair of simple white ballet flats on the floor in front of it. Without a second thought Brittany changes into the soft dress the soft material caressing her skin, the hemline falling just above her knees and the ballet flats fitting perfectly on her feet, she then walks into the bathroom to curl her hair, her blonde locks falling in gentle curls over her bare shoulders.

_I wonder what Santana has planned..._ She thinks as she leans closer to the mirror applying a light layer of make-up. _I told her she didn't need to do anything but let me take my walk._

Once she is finished Anna leads her out of the building and into the back of a sleek black car driven by Sean who turns to look at her. "Hello Miss Pierce." He says politely. Brittany smiles back before Sean turns to his sister who had just slid in next to the blonde. "Anna." He says simply, giving her a knowing look before turning around and starting the car, pulling away from the curb.

Anna pulls a length of black material from inside her jacket pocket before turning to Brittany. "I don't wish to alarm you but I'm going to have to ask you to put this blindfold on."

Brittany looks to the material in Anna's hand before taking it. "Um, that's okay. I guess its all a part of Santana's plan?"

Anna nods. "I'm sure you will like it." She says with a smile.

Brittany wraps the blindfold around her head, covering her eyes and tying a simple knot at the back.

"You won't have to wear it for long, we will be there in ten minutes or so." Sean says from the drivers seat.

* * *

><p>When the car slows to a stop Brittany feels her heart quicken in her chest. <em>Where am I and where is Santana?<em>

She feels the baby kick and her hands flutter to her stomach instinctively. _It's okay S.J I'm just exited._

Anna then proceeds to lead Brittany out of the car who shivers slightly when the cool night air hits her exposed skin. She is then lead into a building and hears elevator doors close in front of her, then the familiar feeling of being taken up. Brittany guesses they have only been taken up three or four stories when the elevator stops and Anna steps out with her.

"You can take off your blindfold here Miss Pierce. I hope you have a nice night."

Brittany unties the blindfold from her eyes just in time to see the elevator doors close with Anna behind them. She turns to see that she is at the end of a white corridor with a few doors on either side, all of them closed except for the double doors at the very end of the hall. She hears the soft playing of a piano as she walks along the dimly lit corridor the only source of light being a soft glow from the open double doors, pulsing much like the light from the doors at the movie theater did before she entered the cinema but not as strong. She slowly walks up the four steps leading up to the open doors, following the light and the sound. Brittany lets out a small gasp when she realizes where she is.

_I'm in a dance studio._ Brittany finds herself at the entrance to an extremely large white room with pale smooth wooden floorboards just like the ones in the penthouse, the length of one of the walls covered by a large mirror. As her eyes search she discovers the source of the pulsating light, like the movie theater the room is lit by candles, this time the candles are lined up around the perimeter of the room with no spaces between them, the only gap being the one in front of the double doors. She can't help but smile when she spots Santana standing in the middle of the room dressed in white slacks and a loose blouse, a small smile playing on the edge of her lips. Brittany's legs bring her further into the room and towards Santana, her heart thumping twice as fast as the beat of the music which is playing softly through the speakers in the walls. She stops a few feet away from Santana a million thoughts buzzing through her brain but her mouth unable to form any of them, all she can seem to do is stand there and listen to the soft music the piano and now violins, are making.

Brittany tries to say one of the more prominent thoughts in her mind _She didn't have to do this._ But before she can Santana bows from her waist, holding her right hand out to Brittany. "May I have this dance?" She asks in a voice smooth like velvet.

"Yes." She replies, her voice coming out in only a whisper as she takes Santana's hand.

Santana pulls her close, her left hand pushing curled blonde locks behind Brittany's ear before coming down to rest on the small of her back, pushing their stomachs together. She doesn't miss the way Brittany's features fall ever so slightly before loosing eye contact.

"Look at us Britt."

"What do you mean?"

"In the mirror. Watch us."

Brittany turns her head slightly to look in the mirror, watching as Santana begins to glide her across the candle lit studio. She picks up the steps immediately following the brunettes lead with every turn. A soft voice then joins the piano and violins in the gentle song.

_I've waited a hundred years._

_but I'd wait a million more for you._

Brown eyes watch Brittany in adoration as the pair gracefully move together around the massive room, Brittany's eyes still locked to the mirror, watching Santana watch her.

_Nothing prepared me for_

_what the privilege of being yours would do._

Santana leans in to press her lips onto the side of her girlfriends neck before grazing them up and down in small circular motions, her lips mouthing the lyrics into Brittany's skin.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

When Santana pulls back away from her lovers neck Brittany looks away from the mirror to look into dark brown eyes. _The way she's looking at me, just like that first night._

_What I've been living for._

"You know," Santana whispers. "You really are glowing right now."

"Not just because I'm pregnant?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

"You know your dancing is a big part of why I fell in love with you."

"You have only seen me dance when we first met and tonight."

"Maybe dancing was the wrong word to use..." Santana thinks for a long moment, spinning Brittany in her arms as they continue to dance.

_Your love is my turning page,_

_where only the sweetest words remain._

_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_every touch is a redefining phrase._

"The way you just...Move is so captivating. Weather you are walking, running, turning to look at something, the way your lips move when you say my name...Or that you love me...It's like I can't look away. And I realize that you don't know this because I only just say that you're beautiful, not why you are."

"Oh San.." Brittany sighs, pulling Santana closer.

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

"I'm not sure how to make you feel sexy again, but I'm going to try my best to make you feel good about yourself. Even if we have to come to your studio every night."

Brittany stops for a moment, bringing their movements to a standstill. "Wait..What do you mean by 'your studio'?"

Santana grins. "Well...This is where you will be teaching after the baby is born. I already have the staff ready to go in three or so months, there are also a heap of students already signed up."

"You...You're giving me a dance studio?"

"I'm not giving it to you, you've earnt it. That studio where you used to work didn't deserve a talent like you."

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._

"San...San I don't know what to say!" Brittany's eyes fill with happy tears as she pulls Santana into a tight hug. "This is just so perfect! I love you so much!"

_What I've been living for._

At that moment Santana feels a small nudge against her stomach and the pair look down to where the baby bump is pressed against Santana's stomach. "Look's like our S.J agrees with you."

Brittany laughs before pulling Santana into a searing kiss, they stand there for a long moment, lips moving against each other as they sway gently to the music.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_when I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._

When their lips part from each other Brittany smiles up at her girlfriend. "You know you're going to have to take me home soon right?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Well...I feel extremely...Let's just say good about myself right now and for that I think we need to celebrate-"

"Look Britt, this isn't about me trying to make you feel good about yourself because I want to get back into your pants. This is all about making you feel the way you did at that club when I first laid eyes on you, actually no. You're even more beautiful and captivating now because you're here dancing with me and carrying our baby and you continue to grow more breathtaking by the second."

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

Brittany sighs, her eyes locking with brown, staring into them with adoration, she leans in closer to press her lips to Santana's for a moment before pulling away slightly, her lips brushing against full ones as she whispers, just loud enough for her brunette to hear. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me home, I don't think making love on a wooden floor will be very comfortable..."

"Britt, I told you it's not about that, we don't have to-"

"And I'm telling you I want to. So take me home Santana, and make love to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Song at the end is called Turning Page by Sleeping At Last. <strong>

**Tumblr: Moonforthelonely**

**This chapter is the calm before the storm. But don't worry. No matter what goes on remember: There will be a happy ending. I might even post the alternate ending of the story. It's sad and It's nowhere near as happy as the real ending but it is very sweet in it's own way. Let me know if you guys would like to see it.**

**Oh and with this whole FF thing going on where stories are being deleted, if this one does then I'll probably post on tumblr or livejournal. (LJ account name is moon4thelonely)**

**By the way, what do you guys think of the cover for the story?**


	14. Ruptura

**Conexión: Chapter 14: Ruptura (Rupture)**

**Here it is. The beginning of the storm. **

* * *

><p><span>Week 31 (Around 8 months)<span>

_'After jumping from bed to bed of the most beautiful women of New York City it's no surprise that the infamous Santana Lopez has managed to knock one up. But instead of a Victoria's Secret Angel leaving the bed of the Playboy Bunny loving Lopez, an unemployed dancer is definitely not what anyone was expecting. No longer a mystery the blonde that has wormed her way into Santana's mind (And heart?) is without a doubt carrying the former bacholorettes child. The pair were seen by numerous sources and photographers about town purchasing numerous baby items. Dozens of questions remain unanswered. Where they dating before she got pregnant? Was the pregnancy planned? Is the one and only Santana Lopez finally settling down? How long until she gets bored and moves on? As they say only time will tell.'_

"How the fuck did they find out?" Santana yells into the phone, slamming her laptop shut before pushing it away from her.

"Well it is kind of hard to hide a pregnant woman, especially if you insist on taking her out to those high class restaurants for dates all the time." Puck sighs from the other end of the phone line.

"Well I'm not going to have her cooped up all the damn time!"

"You guys were seen at like four different baby stores dude..."

"Well who buys all their stuff from one store? Nothing wrong with shopping around." Santana defends, turning in her chair to look out the window of the building.

"Well make whatever excuses you like, they all know now and are probably posting stories about the two of you on the tabloids and magazines as we speak."

"Well so what if I have a pregnant girlfriend, why the hell do they have to care so much." Santana grumbles, slumping in her desk chair.

"Rich and famous womanizing playgirl unexpectedly settles...Surprisingly not for a model but for a dance instructor that could barely pay her rent? People eat that shit up SLo, I've read-"

Santana cuts him off with a chuckle. "You read?"

"Shut your mouth. I've read like seven different articles about how you're just doing it because you feel guilty and there are dozens of poll's on how long people think the two of you last."

"Well I don't give a shit about what they say. As long as they don't crowd around her and shove cameras in her face. I swear to God if she gets hurt-"

"You really do love her don't you?"

"You're seriously just figuring that now? Geez Puckerman I can see why you almost didn't graduate back in Lima."

"When are you going to let that go? I graduated didn't I? Anyway, I'm just saying that if I can see how much you care for her, the paparazzi is bound to see it sometime soon."

"That won't stop them from stalking us though." Santana sighs.

"That doesn't mean keeping her safe is impossible. And you have talked about your...Family issues right?"

"We have, yes."

"Has she talked to you about hers?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying she has family trouble but don't you think it's a little strange that you haven't met her parents yet? Isn't that how it works? She tells them she's pregnant and they come and visit or whatever?..."

Santana sits up in her chair, her brow furrowing at the realization. _Britt's Family._ "Now that you mention it she hasn't brought that up, She talks about her sister now and again but that's about it, do you think I should mention it maybe?"

"Well almost every family has their problems so maybe give it a couple of weeks, if she doesn't mention anything then you should."

* * *

><p><span>Week 33<span>

"Sany Saaaaaaan!" Brittany calls from the couch, her legs crossed and her hands resting on her bump.

"Yeah sweets?" Santana replies, walking out from the hallway with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body.

"I'm craving waffles again, can you please make me some?"

"Sure thing babe. Just gotta dress first."

Brittany's eyes rake her lovers appearance "I'd also like some sex too please."

Santana laughs. "You're making it sound like some sort of side dish."

"Actually screw the waffles I want to pour honey all over you instead." Brittany says with a grin.

"Technically that would be screwing me, not the waffles. But how bout those waffles first though huh? I'm sure our little S.J is hungry if you are."

"Fine." Brittany grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest while turning her attention back to the T. V.

Santana smirks and makes her way over to her girlfriend, sitting beside her before pressing a kiss to her temple. "Doesn't mean you can't cover me in honey afterwards though."

A sly grin spreads across Brittany's face. "Then you can have another shower, this time I'll join you."

* * *

><p>Santana moves her fingers from Brittany's clit when her lover lowers her top half down onto Santana who stifles a gasp when the baby bump presses into her own stomach. She brushes off the feeling of un comfort when Brittany nuzzles into her neck, her tongue catching a few stray drops of honey that rest on her soft tanned skin. The woman beneath her gasps slightly her hips bucking upwards slightly, her half hard member still inside Brittany stiffens further.<p>

"Honestly..." Santana breathes, her voice ragged and her breaths short and shallow. "I don't know how you do this to me..."

Brittany smiles into her lovers skin "What? This?" She asks in an innocent voice before grinding her hips downwards before rolling them back slightly. Santana moans, her hands grabbing Brittany's ass and squeezing lightly.

"I don't know how you do it but you drive me crazy...We just went two rounds and you can still get me hard!"

Brittany pulls her head back to look Santana in the eye, the tips of their noses touching lightly. "Maybe it's because you love me." She says sweetly.

"Mmmm, I bet that's it." Santana mumbles before tilting her head slightly to meet Brittany's lips in a short sweet kiss. She pulls back, her head resting in the soft pillow beneath her, black hair spread across the white fabric. "I love you." She whispers, one of her hands coming up to cup Brittany's cheek softly. "So. Much."

"You have no idea how much I love you San. You me and S.J are going to make the most perfect little family."

"I can't wait until she or he arrives." she sighs in response before leaning in to kiss Brittany again.

Their lips move together for a short while before Brittany pulls back slightly to whisper against Santana's lips. "I want you San."

"Again?"

She nods as she rolls her hips against Santana's which buck upwards at the movement, her member buried inside Brittany once again at its full length.

"Unf, San...Slowly, I'm still sensitive from before."

Santana grunts in response as Brittany continues to rock against her with slow gentle rolls of her hips. She places her hands at her girlfriends hips and leans upwards to press soft kisses to her smooth neck as they rock together gently.

"Roll us over San." Brittany says in a breathy whisper. "I want you on top of me."

Santana mumbles into her lovers neck before rolling them over, gently placing Brittany onto her back, her long legs wrapping around Santana's waist, pulling her closer as Santana props her hands on either side of her blonde's head. She pulls out until only the head of her cock is left inside Brittany before rolling her hips forward slowly to slide herself back in, her dark eyes flicker from blue to watch herself pump slowly into Brittany at this slow pace, her lovers breathy moans spurring her on.

"San..." Brittany gasps. "San look at me."

Santana's dark eyes move slowly up Brittany's body, lingering slightly at her heaving breasts before making eye contact, leaning down as far as Brittany's stomach will allow to touch the tip of her nose to her lovers. She then shifts her weight onto her right arm, her left hand trailing down Brittany's side, the tips of her fingers brushing down the side of her right breast and over her stomach, she moves back slightly to make room for her hand, the tips of her first two fingers resting on Brittany's swollen clit.

Brittany pushes her hips upwards, a low moan rising in her throat as her eyes flutter. "Sn-tana."

Santana smiles as she watches her lover wither beneath her as she continues to pump in and out of her at the same slow pace. Her fingers ghost across Brittany's clit, rubbing in tight circles as softly as she can until she can feel Brittany's walls tighten around her member, bringing her closer to her own orgasm.

"Ohh Britt." Santana moans, her fingers pressing down slightly harder onto Brittany's clit and circling faster.

Seconds later Brittany is arching her body up into Santana's a loud moan ripping from her throat and her fingers pressing firmly into Santana's back as she helps her ride out the orgasm rolling through her body in waves of pleasure, each one growing softer and softer until she can no longer feel them.

"Santana..." She breathes, her eyes hooded with locks of her golden hair stuck to her face and neck with sweat. "Come...Come inside me."

Santana picks up the speed of her thrusts, spilling her hot load into Brittany seconds later. "Oh God Britt!" She yells out as spurt after spurt erupts from her. When she finishes she uses all of the strength left in her arms to keep her from collapsing down onto the woman beneath her. Instead she pulls her softening member from Brittany's center and rolls onto her back beside her, chest heaving.

"That was..." Her voice comes out as a ragged whisper. Not bothering to finish her sentence she turns to Brittany to find her in the same position, her blue eyes bright under half closed lids.

"Incredible." Brittany finishes with a small smile, her left hand easily finding Santana's right without so much as a glance.

* * *

><p><span>Week 34<span>

"It's perfect!" Brittany squeals as she spins around the unfinished nursery and bounds over to Santana, throwing her arms around her neck and pulling her close.

Santana's hands immediately come to rest on Brittany's hips. "It's not even finished yet Britt. We still have to assemble the crib and stencil the yellow birds to the walls."

"Things don't have to be finished to be perfect San, like little S.J hasn't arrived yet and we already have our perfect little family."

"You're right." Santana says with a smile. "I wish he or she would just be done cooking in there already though, our little family may be perfect already but It'll feel a little more complete when we can finally meet our little S.J."

Brittany smiles back, her eyes flickering away from Santana's for a moment to look to the side, her smile faltering slightly.

"Is there something wrong Britt?"

"No...It's just that..Never mind."

Santana pulls Brittany tighter against her. "Please tell me Britt."

"It's...I think it's too early to mention-"

"Britt baby, nothing is too early when it comes to us. Having a baby before getting married or even getting together might seem way too early for some people and they might find it strange but If I could go back I wouldn't change a thing. What we have right here is perfect. Screw the 'normal order' of things."

Brittany leans in to press a chaste kiss to Santana's full lips before pulling back. "You think we would have dated or..Or even gotten married even if I didn't get pregnant?"

"Maybe. Well I would have definitely tried to reach you after a while. I didn't want to admit it to myself then but I had a hard time getting you out of my mind. I really am glad that things happened the way they did."

"Me too San."

They stand there for a moment to hold each other before Santana speaks up. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

Brittany's teeth press against her lower lip, her eyes loosing contact with Santana's."I just...Think our family wouldn't be _completely _finished after S.J arrives..." She mumbles shyly, suddenly finding a speck on the light floorboards the most interesting thing in the world.

"Brittany..."

"If you don't want to that's fine but I'm not going to say I haven't thought about it, I know this time was an accident but-"

"Brittany S. Pierce I would definitely be open to the idea of having more than one child with you."

Brittany's bright blue eyes widen in shock and happiness. "Really?"

"Well we should definitely talk about it in the future. And our first baby is already perfect and we haven't even met the little guy or girl yet so why wouldn't I be open to having more?"

"Santana thank-you! I love you so much." Brittany lunges forward to press her lips against Santana's again, her hands tangling in her dark locks to hold her close.

When their lips finally part a wide grin spreads across Santana's face. "Britt, why on earth would you need to thank me for? I'm the one who should be thanking you, for staying, for giving me a thousand chances and for never giving up on me. You've given me a family. A real family and I can't believe what I was doing before was living."

Brittany kisses Santana softly and briefly before pulling away, only to plant another and another and another.

"Come sit with me." She whispers, pulling her body away from Santana's to twine their fingers together before leading the other woman into the main room and towards the couch.

Santana sits, Brittany immediately following suit and draping her legs across Santana's lap, her arm curling delicately around her neck.

"Brittany there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Santana mumbles, moving her hands to rest on top of her girlfriends thighs, tracing light patters across her creamy skin.

"Sure, what it is?"

"Your- Your family. I've only ever heard you talk about your sister two or three times but other than that there's nothing."

Brittany stays silent.

Santana continues. "I'm not an expert on this at all but aren't they supposed to visit or something? Do they even know you are pregnant?"

Brittany sighs, shuffling slightly closer. "I don't see, or talk to my parents anymore. Sometimes my sister but not very often, she travels a lot so its hard to keep in touch with her."

Santana pulls Brittany's other hand into her own, linking their fingers. A silent request for her to continue.

"My parents...They had a lot of trouble understanding how I would date. I don't care about gender at all, I fall for the person inside. When I was younger they didn't say much about it, I knew they didn't like it at all but they didn't vocalize it as much as they did as I got older. By the time I graduated high school they told me to stop fooling around, that the 'experimenting phase' was over and that I should find a nice boy who could look after me. I didn't like that. I told them that it wasn't a phase. That I could fall for anyone and when I found the right one it wouldn't matter what was in their pants, all that would matter was that I would love them."

"Did they kick you out?" Santana asks attentively. Stroking Brittany's hand between her own.

"No. They told me that if I ended up with a girl I wouldn't be their daughter anymore. By then I had enough. I knew that if I stayed I would have to stop being myself, and I love how I can fall for anyone. So I told them that if they couldn't accept me for who I am then I was never really their daughter to begin with because that's who I was all along. And I left."

"Britt..I'm so sorr-"

"No Santana. Don't be. I'm glad I left that part of my life behind, because if I hadn't done that I would have never moved here, I would have never met you. We haven't had good families San but we sure as hell going to make up for it in this one."

* * *

><p><span>Week 35<span>

"Why wont this work?" Brittany yells throwing a small piece of the unassembled crib across the room in her frustration.

Santana walks into the room holding two mugs in her hands. "Baby are you okay?"

"No!" Brittany exclaims. "None of this is working, it must be broken or something." She huffs in annoyance.

Santana walks over to her, kneeling beside her and offering her one of the mugs. "Calm down B, I'm sure it's not broken. You should take a break, I made you some tea."

"I don't need to take a break and I don't need tea! I need to get this stupid crib together!"

"Britt, the baby isn't due for another few weeks yet, we have plenty of time to get it together. Please take a break and we can put it together after." Santana says gently, placing the two mugs on the floor.

"Santana I want to put this together by myself! Look at this room, you've done such an awesome job with the painting and moving all the furniture in here and looking after me at the same time but I want to be able to have one thing in here that I've put together myself."

Santana looks around the room, eyeing the baby blue walls with clouds and yellow birds stenciled around the room. "I only did all of this so you wouldn't get stressed B, I didn't mean to take over or anything but there was no way I was going to risk you falling off the ladder just to stencil a few birds and clouds on the wall."

"San..." Brittany sighs.

"The baby isn't going to care who put what together. Or who painted the walls Britt. You do so much already by carrying our little S.J. If it's really what you want I won't help with the crib. Just promise me you'll take a break first though okay?" She wraps her arms around Brittany who rests her head on Santana's chest, breathing in deeply.

"Okay." She mumbles, curling further into the warmth of Santana. "Can we cuddle on the couch? My back is sore..."

"Of course baby, I'll give you a massage."

"That would be...Great." She whispers.

Santana slowly stands, her arms still around her girlfriend, supporting some of her weight before she unwinds one of her arms and leads Brittany to one of the couches in the main room. Brittany lies down, pulling Santana down with her. They lie face to face, bodies pushed together as closely as possible with the bump between them, Santana reaches one hand over to press into Brittany's lower back to massage her.

Brittany lets out a low groan. "Mmmm, how do you always know exactly where it hurts?"

Santana chuckles softly, pressing a soft kiss to Brittany's lips while continuing to massage Brittany's back. "Maybe it's because I love you."

* * *

><p><span>Week 36<span>

"I swear they get hotter models with every shoot." Puck practically growls as he leans against a wall, eyeing the line of models walking past.

Santana sighs from next to him, her eyes not lifting from her phone, her thumbs sprinting across the screen, sending a reply to Brittany. "Keep it in your pants Puckerman, we have a photo shoot to go through."

"Says the one who used to always bring one or two home after every shoot..."

"Yeah 'used to'. At least wait until the shoot is over."

Puck crosses his arms in front of his chest, watching as the five models began to position themselves on the set of the photo shoot, lounging on various pieces of furniture in lingerie. "Say what you will but girls look hotter when they're horny. At least let me warm them up for the camera."

"I should stop inviting you to these things."

"You wouldn't. Without my suggestions the Lust section wouldn't be half as popular as it is." Puck says as he watches the models get comfortable while the photographer sets up his camera.

"Bullshit." Santana spits. "All you do for Lust is drool over the models."

"That's not all I do." Puck smirks, wagging his eyebrows.

"I really should stop inviting you."

"Oh c'mon SLo, you get to work with all seven categories while I'm stuck in Gluttony, you know how hard it is to keep fit and look like a freaking' God while being around gourmet food all day?" He exclaims, gesturing to his body."

Santana sighs again. "Well I cant let you work in Lust, there are no positions available. Would you rather work in Sloth?"

"Furniture? Really Santana? You know I'll just sleep on the job."

"Hey, that's not all there is to Sloth, you would get to jet off to high class holiday resorts three times a month and all you do is have to write a review and take some pictures."

"Still a no, you would miss me too much."

Santana snorts. "Fuck no. How about...Pride?"

Noah thinks for a moment as Santana continues. "You get to test drive and review fancy new sports cars...Sit front row at fashion shows...You even get to try on and keep some of the clothes you like...For males of course, I am NOT seeing you in a dress again. My eyes still haven't completely healed since senior year."

"I do like classy clothes and sports cars..." Puck nods, ignoring Santana's last comment. "And there will be models at the fashion shows!"

"No shit. And thank God you moved on from those daggy clothes you used to wear, honestly they were hideous."

"Shut it, they were bad ass!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever and so is that dead squirrel on your head. So I'll shift you next week sometime?"

Puck grins, wrapping his arms around Santana, locking her in a tight bear hug. "Thank's SLo! You're the best!"

"Puck...Can't..Breathe...Let..Go...Ass...hole.." Santana rasps, gasping for air when Puck finally releases her.

"Seriously Santana, tha-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Best friends and whatever, save your breath I have to direct this shoot."

Puck grins, his eyes lighting up in a silent question.

"Yes, you can stay." Santana huffs, walking towards the set of the photo shoot to stand beside the camera man who starts to take pictures.

Puck follows Santana, standing beside her with his eyes lingering over the toned bodies of the models laying all over the furniture, and each other. He tunes out Santana's voice directing them.

"You on the left, flick your hair over the back of your shoulder- yes, just like that. Now I want all of you to give the camera your best bedroom eyes, think of something that really turns you on, I want this to be real."

Half an hour later Santana calls a break, looking over to the computer with the camera man to flick through the photo's while the assistants change the set of the shoot as the models beginning to walk off the set.

After looking over a few of the photo's she turns to them. "Over here ladies."

They turn to walk toward her instead as Puck grins to himself, winking to one of the women who had been eyeing him since the beginning of the shoot.

"That was great for the first set, I think that went really well. Now for this next set the ice sculptures are going to be brought in, so you're going to get a bit cold but there will be breaks every five minutes so you don't freeze your fine asses off. I want smoldering sexy looks on this one. It needs to be hot. I want the ice to melt under your touch, I want Puckerman over here to forget the ice sculptures are even in the room. Everyone understand?"

The models nod in response, a few of them smiling over at Puck while others leer at Santana.

"Okay you can all go on your break now, the set should be ready in twenty. By then I want you all to be ready in the new lingerie sets."

The group of women begin to walk past Santana towards the dressing rooms, Puck paces forward quickly to catch up to the woman who was eyeing him up earlier, leaving Santana with one of the models who had stayed behind.

The blonde model approaches Santana who had now turned back to the computer, scrolling through more of the photo's.

"Excuse me? Miss Lopez?" The blonde model asks.

Santana turns around to look at the woman now standing in front of her. "Yes?"

"My name is Hannah...And I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee when the shoot is over?" She asks politely.

"I don't know if you've heard but I'm not single."

"...Are you interested at least?" Hanna asks, her voice turning sly.

"Not in the slightest." Santana sighs, rolling her eyes.

"I can be very discrete..."

"It's a no. I suggest you go find Puckerman if you're looking for that kind of thing." Santana snaps, her voice sharp.

The model sighs. "Fine. Suit yourself." Hannah begins to walk away when she lets out a high pitched scream, the heel of one of her shoes had snapped, sending her falling backwards towards the floor. Seeing this Santana lunges forward to catch the falling women, her arms winding around her middle to catch her half way, their faces only a few inches apart. At the exact same time the sound of the heavy entry door opening echo's across the room, a pained cry following it a split second after.

Santana's head whips up to look in the direction of the door, dropping the woman in her arms to the floor when she see's who is standing in the doorway. "Brittany."

With tears streaming down her face Brittany turns and runs from the doorway, the heavy door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me. This is only the beginning. But it does get better and ends on an extremely happy note. Promise.<strong>

**If you have any questions or if you would like any spoilers (Please don't ask for them on anon because some people might not want spoilers) please visit my tumblr: Moonforthelonely.**

**Also check out my first Brittana fanart: post/26797714638**


	15. Quebrado

**Conexión: Chapter 15: Quebrado (Broken)**

**This chapter was painful to write.**

**The story is going to be angsty for the next few chapters but remember: It's a happy ending and I am sure you will all be satisfied with it.**

* * *

><p>"Brittany wait!" Santana yells, bounding over the fallen woman to wrench open the heavy door, just in time to see the elevator doors closing, a crouching Brittany with her head in her hands behind them. "Britt, no!"<p>

Without a second thought Santana turns to run down the three flights of stairs, sometimes jumping down two at a time, her lungs feeling like they are about to burst. But she ignores the feeling, focusing on catching up to Brittany. When she finally reaches the ground floor she sprints outside of the building, whipping her head around, desperately searching for Brittany. She spots her walking as fast as she can down the sidewalk, clutching her stomach as she goes.

"Brittany!" She screams, running as fast as her legs will allow her.

Brittany stops in her tracks, turning around, almost causing Santana to come crashing into her. Quickly recovering from the sudden stop Santana studies Brittany's face, the mascara staining her cheeks and her eyes still flowing with tears stunning her into silence.

"I-I can't believe you." Brittany sobs. " You said you would never- you promised me. You told me you loved me!"

A flare of panic rises in Santana's chest as she reaches towards her blonde, who flinches away from her touch. "Baby please, It wasn't like that. That girl was falling when her heel broke and I just reacted. Don't say that. I love you, I can't even look at someone else-"

"Liar!" Brittany screeches, taking a step back away from the other woman. "Everyone was right about you, I should have listened! I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you in the first place, and especially after what happened with Lenna-"

"Brittany I'm telling the truth! And I told you what happened with Lenna, you where there when I was on the phone remember?"

"Maybe that was true...But how am I supposed to know that you haven't been getting all touchy with models at work?!"

"Britt you know I would never- I was texting you all day today!"

"I saw your hands all over that girl!"

"I told you what happened her heel-"

"I don't want to hear it! I've had enough!"

"Please Britt, can't we just go home and sort this out please? I would never cheat on you, I love you!"

"No." Brittany says, her voice suddenly quiet. "I'm not going back there."

"What do you mean? If you just let me explain-"

"No Santana, it's over."

* * *

><p>"Th-then I walked away...A-and when I looked back she was just frozen there." Brittany sobs into Quinn's shoulder.<p>

Quinn continues to rub circles into Brittany's back in effort to comfort her.

"I c-can't believe that this wh-whole time she's been all touchy with them...After she promised..." She continues to mumble into Quinn, her tears staining her shirt.

Quinn sighs, biting into her bottom lip as she leads Brittany over to the couch where her friend leans against her, pressing her face into her other shoulder. Brittany catches the look in Quinn's hazel eyes. "Q, what is it?" She asks, pulling back to search her face.

"What do you mean?" Quinn questions.

"I know when you have something on your mind Quinn." Brittany sniffles, pulling a tissue from its box to wipe the tears away from her red eyes.

"Britt...It's just...Are you sure this was just some misunderstanding? Like what happened last time with that girl Lenna?"

Brittany looks to her lap squeezing the tissue into a small ball in her fist. "What else could it have been. It wasn't like Lenna...I actually saw her holding the woman."

"From what you've told me Santana loves you very much. If she was just going to fool around anyway why would she have settled down? And if she was just going to continue to sleep around don't you think the model's or whoever would tell someone about it? Those magazine companies pay good money for a source."

"Quinn...None of that means she wasn't cheating, why are you trying to convince-"

"I'm not saying she didn't cheat. But I'm not saying she did either. What I'm saying is that maybe you should have let her explain before you jumped straight to that conclusion and dumped her. The thing about misunderstandings is that they look wrong from the outside."

"W-what if you're right? What if she didn't and I just left her...I broke my promise too Quinn, I promised I'd never leave like those horrible girls at her school and her mother..."

"B she would take you back in a heartbeat. She would understand where your coming from, especially after what you saw."

"What am I going to do? How can I find out if it was real or if it was a misunderstanding?"

Quinn falls silent for a moment as Brittany wipes fresh tears away. "I think I have an idea." She says, getting up to get her wireless home phone from the kitchen, sitting back down before dialing in a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Noah Puckerman."

"You've been talking to him?! Quinn, I thought you said you were never going back down that road again."

"Nothing is going on between us, trust me Britt. Behind the egotistical douche he can be a really good friend. And talking to him has helped me move past some stuff that I've been holding onto for far too long now." She replies as she switches the phone to speaker, the ringing filling the room.

After a few rings a deep voice comes over the line "Puckasaurus speaking."

Quinn sighs, rolling her eyes."Noah, its Quinn."

"And Brittany." Brittany sniffles from beside her towards the phone.

"What can I do for you ladies? As much as I'd like to be in the middle of the two of you Santana's a bro and-"

"Noah this is serious." Quinn says sternly as Brittany threatens to burst into tears again over the mention of Santana.

"Fine, fine...Go ahead, tell me what's up."

"Were you at the photo shoot today?" Quinn asks.

"Course, I'm always at the shoots. What's this about Quinn?"

"Can I tell him Britt?"

Brittany nods, leaning into one of the couch cushions as Quinn begins to talk again.

"Brittany walked in on the shoot and saw Santana holding one of the models. Santana says the girl's heel broke and she caught her but at the time Britt didn't believe her and broke it off. Now she's not so sure...And I thought since you go to these things you would have an idea as to what happened."

"So that's where SLo disappeared to...And no wonder she's not answering her phone."

"What went down at the shoot Puck?"

"Well I wasn't there for the incident...I walk away for a few minutes and when I go back I find a girl lying flat on her ass saying she left. I just assumed Britt send her a text asking her to haul her ass home for some- well you know."

Quinn sighs. "What was she like before that? Was she flirting with that girl who said she left?"

Puck huffs from the other end of the phone. "Girl wouldn't even look at any of the model's below the neck -And let me tell you, they were wearing some pretty hot lingerie too- She almost spent the whole shoot on the phone texting Britt, other than when she had to tell the models what to do and when she had to look over the photos that were taken."

"Oh- Oh God I made a huge mistake." Brittany gasps, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Britt, it's okay. She'll understand...Maybe you should calm down and go back later-"

"No" Brittany yells sternly, standing up from her spot on the couch "I have to go...I need to find her and tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry for not believing her...I can't believe I left her..."

"Are you sure you don't want to call first? You can't get too stressed out Britt, it's not good for you or the baby."

"I can't be calm without her Quinn...I'm going to go find her." She says, rushing towards the door.

* * *

><p>She doesn't expect the echo of her own voice to hurt as much as it does when she calls Santana's name and hear nothing but the name bounce back at her when she calls into the empty apartment. It doesn't stop her from searching the entire place looking for any sign of her. She finds herself crying for what seems like the hundredth time that day when she finds a bunch of Santana's clothes missing, having been ripped from their hangers only hours before. She does the only thing she can think of doing.<p>

"Puckerman."

"Puck." She sobs into the phone, curled up on the large bed, holding Santana's pillow to her chest. "She's not here, some of her clothes are gone. Please, tell me where she went."

His voice is suddenly soft and unfamiliar. "Brittany...I've called her and have looked for her myself and I've found less than you have..."

"What do I do..." She cries. "I want her back no, I need her back. What do I do?!"

"The only thing we can do." He sighs, his voice still soft. "Wait."

The thought of leaving Santana to herself for a moment longer, thinking she's done something wrong circles in Brittany's mind for a moment, images of what she might do flooding her mind. "I can't wait. I hurt her and I need to fix this I cant let her think that she did something wrong for one more minute, what if she does something? What if- what if she decides to stay away? Or get on a plane?" She panics. "What if she's already on one?!"

"Britt calm down." Puck sooths. "She wouldn't run away, not because of something like this. I know the sound of letting her come to us is bad but if Santana doesn't want to be found well she just won't be. The most we can do right now is keep calling and hope that she'll want to talk...But maybe it's best if I do that."

She nods even though she knows Puck can't see her. "O...Okay...I'll try."

"Just try to be as patient as you can Britt. I have no clue how long this is going to take."

* * *

><p><span>Week 37<span>

She doesn't know how long it's been since she got back to the apartment. Refusing to let herself answer the phone if the caller ID doesn't say Puck or Quinn, not wanting to look at the time knowing every minute that passes is another that Santana has been gone. The only thing she feel capable of doing is holding her rounded stomach and talking to her baby, _their_ baby, who seems to be kicking a lot more since she saw Santana last.

"You know she's gone don't you?" She whispers down at her bump as she sits cross legged on the unmade bed. She feels the baby move inside her.

"Can you miss someone you've never seen or touched?" She says, mostly to herself this time "I guess you can, she did used to talk to you a lot, sometime's she'd even sing."

She feels the baby flutter.

"I don't really know what she was saying in Spanish, I felt like asking would ruin the magic and just make me confused but it was so, so beautiful huh?"

She presses her palms flat against her stomach, her fingers curving with her shape. She feels nothing.

"I bet you really miss her don't you." Kick. "I miss her too. I really hope we find her, or that she will come back."

She uncrosses her legs to lay on her side, curling around her stomach as best as she can, holding, protecting and comforting what feels like the only part of Santana left. She closes her eyes willing for sleep to come and with it more dreams of Santana. But sleep doesn't come. When she opens her eyes they focus on her own nightstand, her silver laptop that she had abandoned for the past few weeks placed next to the lamp. She sits herself up again and reaches for it.

_If I can't sleep I might as well pass the time until Puck calls._

She pulls the laptop into her lap, opening it to switch it on. A few minutes later she finds herself on the Google home screen, staring at the empty search bar, before she knows it she's typing Santana's name and immediately the bar extends to show the related searches.

Santana Lopez

Santana Lopez Seven Deadly Sins

Santana Lopez girlfriend

Santana Lopez and girlfriend split

Santana Lopez hot

Santana Lopez photo shoot gallery

Her eyes immediately lock onto the third option, immediately clicking it, a page of links replacing the homepage. She clicks the first link on the page, bringing her to a more brightly colored one claiming to be the number one source on celebrities and their life. Brittany frowns, scrolling down slightly to find two pictures side by side a on of them walking out of a baby store together, Santana's dark hair pulled up into a messy bun, one hand holding a bag with the name of the store printed on it her other arm wrapped around Brittany's waist as they walk out together, smiles on their faces as they make their way to the car, seemingly oblivious to the photo being taken.

In the photo next to it the two are standing apart on the street outside a building. Brittany is shrinking away from Santana who is reaching out to her a look of pain and worry across her face her dark eyes on Brittany's tear stained face, her mascara running down her cheeks. The photo causes a flash of plain in Brittany's chest and she gasps, one hand coming up to press against her chest and the other curling around her stomach, when the baby lets out a flurry of kicks. The crease in her brow deepens as she scrolls the page down more, making sure the two pictures are out of her sight, A slab of writing replacing them.

_'It was no surprise that Santana Lopez, editor in chief of Seven Deadly Sins has split from the pregnant blonde dancer Brittany Pierce.'_

She frowns as she reads. _They know my name now?!_

_'The highly anticipated split appeared to happen in clear view of our photographers in front of the building where most of the shoots for the magazine take place. The distraught blonde was seen leaving the building in tears after only being inside for a few minutes where Lopez was reportedly getting close and personal with more than one of the models on set (no surprise there.) Seconds after Pierce leaves the building Santana was seen running after her soon to be ex in a state of panic (didn't expect to be caught Lopez?) after a few words and more tears the dancer was then photographed walking away from the scene of the split to get in a cab leaving a shocked Lopez staring after her, disappearing into the back of her car a few minutes later. What can we say Brittany Pierce? If you play with fire, you're going to get burned: And that you did. _

_Now who's next in line to warm our favorite bachelorettes bed? And what is to become of her unplanned baby?'_

She slams the laptop shut before pushing it away from her, fresh tears streaming down her face. _How can people be so mean?_

She reaches towards the tissue box on her side table blindly, finding it empty she picks herself up off the bed to walk into the bathroom, ripping tissue after tissue from the newly opened box there, after wiping away most of her tears she catches her reflection in the mirror. Her usually bright eyes incredibly dark, her glowing complexion now pasty and worn from the what seemed like endless nights spent crying into Santana's pillow her blonde shiny smooth hair framing her face now tangled and rough and her lips dry and cracked. Before she can look at herself for any longer a shrill ring sounds from the bedroom, she walks as fast as she can towards the phone, checking the caller ID.

Puck.

She presses down on the answer button before quickly bringing the phone to her ear.

"Britt, I found her."

Her heart goes into overdrove, the baby letting out a flurry of soft kicks."What! Where is she?! Is she still here? Is she safe?"

"I'm not sure if she's okay but she's safe, she's spent the last four days in a hotel, she answered one of my calls ten minutes ago."

"What hotel is she at? What did she sound like? What did she say?"

"I'll text you the address and room number in a minute, she just picked up to tell me she's alive and where she's at she sounded real out of it, like she can't get out of bed. She hardly let me get a word in before she hung up."

"I need to go get her back."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I can't thank you enough for all your help but I think I need to do this on my own."

"I get it, now go get her Britt."

* * *

><p>Santana takes another deep drink from the bottle in her hand, wincing slightly as she feels the tequila run down her throat, finishing the last of the liquid in the bottle she lets it drop to the carpet before she falls down onto the bed, the room spinning violently around her. She's not exactly sure if she really hears a knock at the door or if its just the alcohol.<p>

But she yells out anyway. "What?!"

"Room service." A familiar voice she can't quite place says through the door.

"I didn't order anything!" She yells back.

"Compliments of the manager, he heard you were staying here."

Santana groans, stumbling off the bed to wrench open the door.

"Hey Santana." The two women say from the doorway, pushing Santana back into the room and onto the bed pushing the door shut behind them.

"Lenna...Hannah?" Santana slurs from the bed, her vision blurring as she looks from the two women standing at the foot of the bed in front of her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't forget us..." Lenna chuckles twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Santana demands, pulling herself up into a sitting position on the end of the bed.

"What do you think we're doing here?" Hannah quips back, her hands on her hips. "I get what I want Santana even if that means I have to share."

"But...But how did you find me?"

"Hannah followed you here, thought she could use some help trying to tame the so called 'Beast in Bed' so she called me. Sorry we're a few days late, we had to make sure you weren't meeting that blonde here."

"We're not-"

"We know. She's out of your life so there's no reason why you won't want us now right?"

"But our baby-"

"She doesn't want you anymore Santana." Hannah hisses impatiently. "If she still wanted you to be a part of that baby's life wouldn't she have said something? Did she say something?"

"No but-"

"Then it's time to start moving on. So lay back and let us help you." She says, her voice softer as she sits next to Santana, Lenna doing the same on the other side.

_Brittany doesn't want me anymore, so why would it matter?_ She thinks though the drunken haze, vaguely aware of Lenna picking up the unopened bottle of vodka on the other side table, opening it before sitting back down and taking a drink straight from the bottle. She offers it to Santana and grins when she takes it from her.

"She doesn't and that's her loss. You're single now so you should enjoy it." Lenna purrs into her ear.

_I said that out loud?_

She feels warm lips against the left side of her neck as she drinks, ignoring the sick feeling deep in her stomach. _It's not cheating. I'm single. She broke up with me._ She takes another swig from the bottle before passing it on to Hannah closing her eyes as hands begin to wander to her inner left thigh and under her shirt, stroking up her back. The touches feel foreign and out of place on her skin.

_This doesn't feel good. Why doesn't it feel good, last time Lenna touched me I didn't feel like this. C'mon, start feeling something good._

She's not sure if she hears Hannah put the bottle down on the floor, figuring she has now that there are two pairs of hands freely roaming around her body, pulling her shirt up over her head, pulling her pants down and off, before she knows it she's laying spread out on the large bed staring up at the ceiling in just her bra and boxers with Lenna and Hannah curled into both her sides, sucking hungrily at her neck.

"Come on, touch us." Hannah purrs in her ear before moving to straddle her, she pushes her long blonde hair back over her shoulder before leaning down to kiss Santana with an open mouth, her tongue pushing past her plump unresponsive lips.

_What's wrong with me. Do something for fucks sakes._

She's barely aware of Lenna removing herself from her side as she closes her eyes, trying to imagine kissing a different blonde, she kisses back the way she would only kiss Brittany, but the lips on hers respond roughly to the gentle movements of her lips and tongue. The feeling in the pit of her stomach intensifies.

_I can't give her Brittany's kiss._

She swaps the gentle brush of her lips against Hannah's for biting, using more teeth and tongue, the woman above her groans, pushing herself down on Santana, rubbing her lace covered center against the Latina's lower stomach.

_This isn't feelings sex. This is fucking. Don't make eye contact. Don't be soft._

She brings her hands up to grasp Hannah's ass a short high pitched gasp escaping out of her lips and into Santana's mouth as they kiss, she moans as Santana grips harder, digging her nails into the Lacey material of her underwear, ripping it off.

"Finally someone's starting to enjoy themselves." Lenna laughs from the end of the bed, crawling between Santana's spread legs, cupping her flaccid member in her hand through the material of her boxer shorts.

_C'mon get hard._

Santana's body stiffens at the touch, the feeling of uncomfort growing as the touch grips her through her shorts, stroking along her slowly stiffening length. Her hands run up Hannah's sides pushing her body off hers slightly so her hands can worm their way under her shirt, groping at her bra clad breasts.

_These girls are hot. And they both want me. Why does this feel so wrong, I've got to get my head back in the game._

She feels her shorts get pulled down and off her legs, groaning when she feel's Lenna's lips against the tip of her semi hard cock.

_Brittany's lips are softer- Fuck! Stop thinking about her!_

Pulling Hannah further up her body she places open mouthed kisses against the skin of her neck, causing the woman above her to moan. "Oh San..."

Before she can register her thoughts her arms shove Hannah off her, the woman rolling off onto her back beside her.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Santana sits up, looking down at Lenna still seated between her legs, still licking at her member which hasn't stiffened any further.

"Don't call me that." Santana growls, looking back down at Hannah.

"Why-"

"Just don't."

_Only she calls me that._

* * *

><p>Brittany finds herself standing in front of the dark wooden door of a hotel room. The gold numbers on the door inches away from her face. She takes a deep breath.<p>

_Should I knock? She might not answer if she knows it's me._

Before she can decide she hears muffled voices coming from the inside. She reaches for the handle, turning it slowly.

_It's unlocked._

She takes another deep breath in, the handle still turned in her hand, she presses the palm of her other hand on her stomach, feeling the flutter of the baby before pushing her arm forward to open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one and a half angsty chapters to go. Please review with your thoughts if you can :)<strong>

**Feel free to ask questions about the story and for spoilers on FF or on Tumblr but I don't give spoilers to anons (Some people may not want to know) **

**Tumblr: Moonforthelonely**

**Answers to the questions for the story and updates: Fic progression link on my Tumblr.**


	16. Leaving

**Conexión: Chapter 16: Leaving**

**Wow, the feedback on the last chapter...I wasn't expecting people to have such strong views and take sides.**

**To those who are angry at Santana right now try keep in mind that she doesn't deal with pain very well at all. And since turning to drinking and sleeping around helped her deal with the loss of her former adoptive mother she naturally expects it to work in this situation since she knows no different. Also, she has just lost the two most important things in her life: Brittany and their baby, leaving her in a state of shock (Why she 'gave up' so easily when Brittany ended things.) and doesn't really care about anything anymore since the only thing that gave her life meaning left her.**

**The reason for Brittany jumping straight to that conclusion is mainly due to pregnancy hormones. And although she does/did trust Santana she, like I assume every person, would have a small part of herself that is slightly worried and unsure of Santana's ability to be faithful after never being in a real relationship and her well known reputation of jumping from girl to girl. Brittany headed to Santana that day because of the heavy need to be near her, (I imagine the pregnancy would magnify and intensify her emotions) and so she decided to show up and surprise her. Seeing Santana and the model in that position and feeling so caught up in Santana in the moments before I imagine that the sense of betrayal would seem more intense and the situation from Brittany's point of view would seem a lot more than it actually is which leads to her breaking up with Santana without letting her fully explain.**

**Also I don't think I've mentioned age in this story but Santana is 26 and Brittany would be 21 I thought there should be a not-too-large age gap between the two.**

**Now on with the story...Last sad angsty chapter guys. After this things get better.**

* * *

><p>Brittany can barely see through the tears welling up in her eyes as she stands shocked in the doorway of the hotel room, staring at the bed where a drunk Santana lays completely naked, Lenna's head between her legs taking down her member and a familiar looking woman who Brittany recognizes from the photo shoot about to lower her center on Santana's emotionless face. All three heads turn towards her as she lets out a loud sob, the tears in her eyes over spilling down her cheeks.<p>

"Brit'ny" Santana slurs drunkenly from the bed, the now empty bottle of vodka rolling from her grasp and across the mattress.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hannah yells, removing herself from over Santana's head, grabbing a pillow to cover her body. From between Santana's legs Lenna releases her cock from her mouth to sneer up at Brittany.

Brittany takes a stiff step away from the door, her chest heaving with pain as her eyes refuse to move from the scene in front of her.

"Get the fuck off me!" Santana yells as she rolls off the bed, she stumbles towards Brittany, the room violently spinning around her. "Britt I- I thought- They mean nothing-"

Brittany shakes her head, taking another step back. "Don't." She says. Her voice barely over a whisper. "I can't do this right now...Talk to me when you're not...Not like this..."

Santana stumbles sideways, gripping the doorframe for support as Brittany turns to walk as fast as she can back down the hallway from where she came. "W-wait...Britt..." She's about to chase after he but feels a hand grip onto her shoulder.

"Come back to bed Santana, she's gone now." Lenna says, her voice tinged with annoyance.

Santana feels a rush of anger burst through her as she slaps Lenna's hand away before turning to face her. "Why did the two of you have to show up here?!" She screams. "Trying to get me to-"

"It's not like you fought so hard to stop us Santana!" Hannah yells from behind Lenna.

"Just get out! Get the fuck out of my sight and don't you _ever_ show your faces to me again."

Sharing a look the other two step back towards the bed, putting whatever clothes that were taken off back on before strutting back towards the door one after the other, brushing past Santana.

Lenna turns back to face her. "You could have all of this Santana, you could have both of us but you're giving it up for a nobody. She's nothing."

"You're wrong." Santana growls. "She's everything."

"Either way you've lost her." Lenna says, the edges of her lips turning up into a sneer. They disappear down the hall before Santana can even think of a response.

All she can contemplate is going after Brittany, doing something, anything to get her to come back. But she decides against it when she remember's Brittany's words, the fact that she's stark naked and that the room is spinning too violently for her to even think about walking in a straight line let alone running. She turns to stumble back into the room, closing the door behind her as she staggers to the bed. She barely makes it to the edge before she falls onto the mattress, blacking out.

* * *

><p>Brittany sits alone in the apartment, sitting on the couch with a pillow pressed to her chest as the images from the previous day rush through her head. She groans pressing her head down into the pillow, her head pounding and her back aching.<p>

"How could she..." She whispers to herself. "Especially with them."

She forcefully grips the pillow between her hands, throwing it as hard as she can onto the floor as she screams in frustration, anger flooding through her. She swivels her body to lie down on the couch to try ease the pain in her back, she stares at the ceiling her racing heartbeat beating in her ears. She grips the leather of the couch with her fingernails when the anger doesn't fade away. Her eyes flicker shut as she lays there, listening to the erratic thumping of her heartbeat, trying to calm down. She breathes slowly, concentrating hard on her slow breathing in and out until she drifts off to a forced sleep

* * *

><p>A fully dressed Santana sits on the end of the hotel bed, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.<p>

_All she's done is love me, forgive me and care for me, she's even carrying my child. All I've done is knock her up, push her away and hurt her from the day we met. I'm the problem...But I can also be the solution._

She stands up. Her hands clenched into fists at her side and her eyes watering. _It's for her and the baby's future benefit. I need to stop being so selfish._

* * *

><p>She is unsure how long she's been laying there when she wakes finding that her nap was unsuccessful, the fast beating of her heart still thumping through her ears that adds to her pounding headache. <em>What's wrong with me right now, I can't calm down. I've never been this sore or worked up before.<em>

Her eyes snap open when she hears a key in the door of the apartment, soon followed by the sound of the door opening slowly, she finds herself unable to move as she hears footsteps walk slowly through the apartment and into the hallway. _Santana._ After about a minute she finds that she is able to move again, sitting up on the couch, her hands visibly shaking against the dark leather, she slowly stands up, her heartbeat quickening further as she slowly makes her way towards their bedroom where she can hear Santana's footsteps going back and forth. When she reaches the open doorway she stifles a gasp. Santana's suitcase lies open on the bed as the brunette walks back and forth from the wardrobe, throwing clothes messily into it, her back facing Brittany.

"What are you doing?!" Brittany's voice barely comes out as a whisper, but she knows Santana heard it when she see's her jump slightly.

Santana doesn't turn around. "Leaving." Her voice is empty, emotionless as she continues to pack, trying to compact the clothes in the suitcase for more room.

"Santana, look at me."

"I can't." Santana winces at the way her voice cracks.

Brittany walks forward, grasping Santana's arm to turn her around, her angry eyes meeting watery brown ones. The moment she touched her, Santana's composure crumbled apart. When Brittany notices the tears running down Santana's cheeks she is torn between anger and worry. Not knowing whether she should hold Santana or yell at her.

"I'm so sorry...About what you saw, I never meant-"

Anger wins out. "So the minute you're single you start this up again." She yells, taking two steps backwards. "That's why you couldn't answer Pucks calls straight away? You were to busy with them the past four days?! I was miserable without you Santana! I couldn't breathe thinking that I had let you think that you had done something wrong when you didn't! I missed you, the baby missed you and all this time you were just fucking them?!"

"They weren't there for very long before you arrived, and you left me I thought-"

"So you think the solution would be to sleep with Lenna and that other girl, out of all the people to choose..."

"Britt they followed me, you were gone and they were just there. All I could think about was you and I needed a distraction, the alcohol was enough to cover all the other stuff I've been through but not this, especially not this. I keep hurting you Britt, and the only way for me to stop is by leaving."

Brittany sighs, tears pricking at her own eyes. "I understand that we aren't together anymore and that what you did technically wasn't cheating but I'm not going to lie, seeing what you were doing hurt: a lot. And it still does. I'm so angry and upset with you but I'm also sorry. For not letting you explain and ending...ending us. But leaving wont solve anything. leaving will leave a hole in the baby's life and mine."

"How can you say that?!" Santana cries, fresh tears running down her face. "After all I put you through how can you want me to stay? I sleep with you and don't call back, I get you pregnant and refuse to be a part of the baby's life, I constantly pushed you away and now this...I can't keep hurting you Brittany. If I stay I'll just keep hurting you and the baby...And I don't think I could ever live with myself knowing that I could have let the both of you go sooner."

"Because I love you." Brittany whimpers, her arms wrapped around her own body, her hands now gripping at her sides as if to hold herself together. "And because of that I believe we can get through anything."

Santana takes a deep breath in, her body quivering as she spins back around, hastily zipping up her suitcase, she hears a broken sob behind her. _It's my fault this is happening._"I can't...I just can't keep doing this to you Brittany. You deserve someone that won't let you down like I do, someone stable."

"There could never be anyone else Santana." _What makes you think I can keep breathing for long enough to find someone else after you're gone._

"The sooner I go the sooner you'll get over this. The sooner you can find someone good, no one could ever be good enough for you, but you deserve better than this, better than me. " She pulls her bag down onto the floor, pulling out the retractable handle before turning around and walking towards Brittany, the heavy bag rolling behind her, she lifts her hand to press it lightly to the blonde's tear stained cheek. "It's time for me to stop being selfish, it's what's best for you and the baby."

"No, no, no,no." It seems to be the only word Brittany can manage. She leans into Santana's touch hoping she could feel the warmth there forever.

"I'll never stop loving you...The both of you..." Santana whispers before pulling her hand away, she turns to walk out of the bedroom with her suitcase, making her way to the front door. Brittany can't find it in herself to move, her whole body completely frozen until she hears the sound of Santana opening the door, she runs as fast as she can to the main room, just in time to see the door slam shut, the sound echoing throughout the apartment. The erratic hammering in her chest fills her ears as the room begins to spin violently around her, she grabs her phone to call the first person that shows up on the screen when she opens her contact list.

"Britt?"

She desperately tries to say one of the thousands of thoughts crowding her mind, but the pounding in her chest and the room spinning around stops her. "I- I can't-" It's the only few words she can manage to say before falling to the floor unconscious, a growing pool of liquid on the floor spreading from between her legs.

The phone in her hand slips out of her grasp when she hits the floor a distressed voice coming from it. "Britt?! Brittany what's going on?! I'm coming over!"

* * *

><p>The moment she left. No before that. The moment she made the decision she felt disconnected. Sick. Horrible. Like she couldn't get any air into her lungs.<p>

_But it's for the best._

"Take me to the airport." She orders William from the back seat when he gets into the drivers seat after putting her suitcase in the back of the car.

"Yes Miss Lopez." He begins to drive, pulling away from the curb.

"You are to do as she says and respect her as you respect me understood?"

"I will."

"I'll...I'll call you every now and again to see how she and the baby are doing...But don't let them know I'm doing that."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Thank-you."

William tenses in his seat, his eyes growing wide. Never once has she said thank-you to him. "You're welcome." He replies softly.

After a few moment silence his eyes flicker to the review mirror, seeing her looking out the passenger window with an empty look on her face. "If I may ask something Miss...?"

"Go ahead." She mumbles.

"Will you be continuing your work wherever you are going?"

"Yes, I'm continuing online mostly, but I'll have to come back for the more important things every now and again."

He swallows, unsure if she will snap at him for his next question. "Will you visit them at all?" He's surprised when she doesn't.

Her answer is quiet, her voice soft and unsure. "Maybe I'll see them..From a distance."

"I think you're wrong." His voice comes on strong and confident despite the growing fear in his chest. His hands tighten on the wheel.

The tone of her voice doesn't change and again he finds himself surprised. "This may be one of the only thing's I've done right."

"They need _you_. No one else could ever fill that gap."

"I'll just keep her if I stay, I had to leave before the baby, before I start hurting it too."

"If you go back now it won't be as hard to fix then when you come back three years from now regretting what you did. You're giving up your only chance at happiness, if you turn back now you can have it all back." The car slows to a stop as they arrive at the airport.

"I don't need to be happy. I need for her to be better off. Besides, I don't deserve happiness."

"The person you were before didn't. But the person you are now, because of her does deserve it. You just need to fight for it instead of giving it all up." He looks into the review mirror again to find tears running down her cheeks. "The option to get it all back may not be there in the future."

"Thank-you for the ride." She winces at how her voice breaks. William moves to get out of the car. "No. I can get my bag."

He settles back into his seat, watching in the mirror how she pulls her bag from the back of the car, wiping her tears away when she sets it on the ground before pulling out the handle and walking towards the entrance of the airport.

He could swear she was about to turn and look back.

* * *

><p>Quinn grips Brittany's hand in the back of the ambulance watching as her body tenses in the stretcher as the paramedics roll her out of the ambulance and into the hospital, rushing her to a room. She looks up at the paramedic pushing the stretcher.<p>

"What's happening to her?!"

"She's having a seizure."

"Brittany's not an epileptic-"

"Seizures during pregnancy like this are called eclampsia, it can be brought on by a lot of stress, high blood pressure and migraines."

"Will she be okay?! Will the baby be safe?"

"The baby will be fine...But for her it's less likely..."

"Why...What could go wrong..."

"Eclampsia is life-threatening, in a few seconds she will enter the second stage and start convulsing." She answers hurriedly as they bring her into a room.

Quinn watches in shocked silence as a doctor and nurses walk into the room, she lets go of Brittany's hand to give them room, she quivers with worry when Brittany's body begins to thrash.

"We need to get the baby out as soon as possible. Fortunately he or she seems to be in a hurry to get out." The doctor tells Quinn before turning to one of the nurses who attaches an IV into Brittany's arm with difficulty. "Give the mother an oxygen mask we need to prevent low oxygen levels, especially when her breathing might stop." Two other nurses remove Brittany's clothes to slip a hospital gown around her as best they can despite her movements they position her legs, trying their best to keep them still as the doctor settles in the chair between the legs.

"Here it comes, I can almost see the head."

_Where the fuck is Santana._ She grabs her phone from inside her pocket to call her but two rings in her call is brought to voicemail. She tries another number.

"Puckerman I need your help."

* * *

><p>She figured she would buy a ticket to the first place she could think of. But all that comes to mind are Williams words as she stares up at the big screen displaying different cities and their flight times.<p>

_'They need you.'_

"Damn it William." She mutters to herself.

Santana looks down at her phone slightly regretting rejecting Quinn's call.

_She was probably calling to yell at me._

* * *

><p>There is so many people talking at once Quinn can barely keep up. She stands half frozen in the room watching the people surrounding Brittany. She's barely aware of Pucks arm draped around her shoulders tightly as he presses furiously at his phone with his other hand.<p>

"She's stopped moving."

"I think she's coming around."

"She's crowning."

Out of the voice's Quinn suddenly hears Brittany's soft weak one. "San...tana...Where is she?" She pushes past a nurse to hold her friends hand.

"Britt, Santana's not here-" She's cut off by Brittany yelling in pain.

"Miss Pierce I'm going to have to ask you to push, we need to get this baby out, you could still have another seizure."

"Seizure? What?"

"Just push Britt, push. You're going to be okay, I promise!" Quinn grips her hand tighter, willing herself not to cry. In the background she can hear Pucks rough voice growling into is phone as he paces the room.

"...Pick up, pick up, pick up..."

"Santana, I need Santana." Brittany cries as she pushes, screaming again.

"We're trying to get her here, just concentrate on pushing Britt."

"She left me, I can't do this without her."

"We've just passed the shoulders!" The doctor announces. "Keep going you're almost there."

"Hear that Brittany? That's your baby, and it need's you, you can do this."

Tears stream from Brittany's eyes as she pushes again another scream sounding through her clenched teeth, she grips Quinn's hand harder. "I need her..To get through this.."

"One more push, one more and the baby's out."

"C'mon Britt you're almost there."

Brittany's face scrunches as she gives one last push before falling back onto the bed, sweat dripping down her face. The doctor cuts the umbilical cord before standing up with the crying baby in his hands, he walks around the bed to place it in her quivering arms.

Her voice is unsteady and soft as she holds her newborn in her arms "...It's...It's a..."

* * *

><p>Santana stares at the big screen for another five minutes, scanning for a city that she feels is right. None of them do. She almost jumps on the spot when her phone vibrates in her hand, her ring tone sounding a second later, she looks at the screen.<p>

_Puck_

She contemplates on whether or not she should pick up.

_He would probably know by now._

After a few more seconds she hesitantly presses the answer button, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Lopez! Where the fuck are you?!"

She's taken back by his angry voice, the truth slips from her lips before she can even think. "The airport."

"Are you fucking crazy?! You better pull your head out of your ass because Brittany's giving birth."

She freezes. _Brittany's having the baby._

"N-no. I can't- they are both better off-"

"Santana stop!" Puck yells from the other line, there is a moment of silence before he speaks again. "Santana you have a son."

Everything stops. The people rushing past her to catch their plane, the woman speaking on the loudspeaker and all the people and sounds around her disappear.

"She just named him Jake."

She doesn't even try to stop the tears.

* * *

><p>Brittany's whole body stiffens and her baby is taken out of her arms by one of the nurses.<p>

"She's having another seizure."

* * *

><p>She stands there in the middle of the crowded airport with the phone pressed to her ear, her eyes staring into the distance. "I have a son..."<p>

"They need you Santana! You need to haul your ass over here right now!"

"She won't want me back, not after-"

"Santana! We could loose Brittany!"

She almost feel's her hear stop. "What?!"

"Something is happening with the pregnancy its called ecl- eclam fuck it- it's something to do with seizures and its life threatening-"

Dropping her bag Santana starts sprinting the moment the words leave Puck's mouth.

"I'm coming tell her I'm coming-"

"I've already got William outside of the airport waiting for you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She yells into the phone before ending the call, she shoots out of the airport entrance to find the car right outside, exactly where it was before. She dives into the front seat of the car which immediately takes off.

"I know where to go." William says, his voice low and serious.

"Thank God you got here quick."

"I never left."

* * *

><p>Quinn takes a step back as the nurses resume their post around the convulsing Brittany, the tears she was holding back spring from her eyes as she watches her friend thrash. A few moment's later a nurse offers a cleaned Jake to her, now wrapped in a blanket. She takes him, tearing her eyes away from Brittany to look down at the wailing baby boy in her arms. She's about to turn to Puck when she hear's the voice of the doctor.<p>

"The seizure has stopped."

A nurse close to Brittany's head turns to the doctor. "So has her breathing."

"This can happen with eclampsia, it usually only lasts a minute or two, we need to keep her breathing!"

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't bother saying thank-you again to William when they arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. Before the car can even stop she is out the door, sprinting into the hospital and yelling out Brittany Pierce at the receptionist who doesn't hesitate to give the room number to the distraught woman who disappears once the words leave her mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>The heart monitor beeps faster and faster as the people work over Brittany to keep her breathing. Quinn and Puck listen to their voice's around Brittany trying to pick up on what's going on. Quinn holds Jake tighter against her chest, the baby still crying in her arms.<p>

"She should have started breathing on her own by now."

"Her blood pressure is rising..."

"We're loosing her."

* * *

><p>Santana leaps up the stairs four at a time, too impatient to even think about waiting for the elevator, she sprints down the long white halls once she gets out of the stairwell her head whipping back and forth looking desperately for Brittany's room. Her lungs are raw and on fire, the massive stitch in her side from the running causing her to wince with every bound she takes but all she can think of is Brittany and her newborn son. She skids to a stop in front of the room, checking the number twice before bursting in half a second later.<p>

The heart monitor's erratic beeping changes to one long sound.

"NO!" Santana screams, she shoves through the surges to get by Brittany's side in an instant, gripping her limp hand in two of her own, she turn's to the doctor who already has the defibrillator pads around his hands.

"I'm going to have to ask you to let go of her hand." Santana obey's.

He presses the pads to Brittany's chest and Santana winces at how her body jumps in the bed before going limp again. "Save her please save her." She cries, her eye's not leaving Brittany's lifeless form.

The doctor presses the pads back to her chest. Nothing. Santana feels someone press into her side, she looks to see a crying Quinn holding a wailing baby wrapped in a blanket, offering the bundle to her, with shaky hands Santana reaches out to take Jake from Quinn's arms.

"Jake." She whispers, looking down at him. His jet black hair, tanned skin only a few shades lighter than her own. His eyes scrunched together as he cries. When she holds him tighter to her chest his cries soften slightly his eyes opening to look at Santana for the first time. "Oh my God." She gasps. Something snaps inside her.

"Please don't give up Britt! Jake needs you, it's like he know's what's happening, our baby boy is so smart already, just like you." She whips around to face the doctor. "Keep trying you have to save her! I'll give you anything you want just please bring her back to us."

"I'm doing all I can. I can only try one more time." He says holding up the defibrillator pads up again. He asks the nurse to turn it up before pressing the pads back down to Brittany's chest, her body surges upward further this time but her body his the bed, still lifeless.

The doctor looks over to Santana. "I'm so sorry."

"NO! You have to try again please try again I need her!" Santana screams, turning back to Brittany's body. "I need you! Don't give up. I'm nothing, nothing without you!" She bends over the bed, careful not to crush Jake as one of her arms snakes around Brittany's body as she sobs into her chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you, please don't go..."

All eyes immediately shoot to the heart monitor when it begins to beep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think if you can :) <strong>

**Also what do you think about the new cover? Credit to birdgin from Tumblr.**

**This is the last chapter before Snapshots which I will upload in **_**three days**_**. For those who don't know Snapshots is a series of shorter chapters that lead up to the epilogue, this shows a lot more of Jake than my original story plan. In the original plan the epilogue would come straight after this chapter, but doing that felt a little empty so I decided to add shorter chapters that have more sweet moments in them.**

**For questions or spoilers visit my Tumblr: .com or PM me on Fanfic. **

**On Tumblr I do not give spoilers to anon's. Some people don't want them and I respect that so please don't ask for them on anon.**


	17. Awaken

**Snapshot: Awaken.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed with their thoughts on the last chapter, both good and bad. Some of you think there is too much drama and that you can't see past what Santana has done, I understand that but I will continue writing this story the way I planned and I will use the constructive criticism from writing my first drama in my future stories. It's unfortunate that some of you have decided to stop reading and that this story has come to disappoint you but thank-you for letting me know nicely instead of just sending hate. And yes the last chapter was rushed a bit, mostly because I felt super guilty about not updating for so long :/**

**For those of you who are still with me, I hope you enjoy :) Full fluff can't happen straight away, there is a lot of healing that needs to happen first. Also, the time will now be mentioned in Jake's age.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep beep<em>

Brittany's eyes slowly flicker open. She groans, turning her head on the pillow trying to make out her hazy surroundings.

_Beep beep beep beep_

Her vision clears slightly, she finds herself looking at her heart rate monitor.

_I'm in hospital..._

_How long have I been out?_

_How did I even get here?_

_Is the baby safe?_

She rockets out of bed, the monitor beside her bed quickens.

_beepbeepbeepbeep_

"The baby."

She looks to her left and she stifles a gasp as she see's her baby for the very first time.

"Oh my God..." She whispers.

"I see you've woken up."

Brittany turns her head to see a nurse standing at the foot of her bed. _When did she get there._

She doesn't want to waste her time finding out. None of her other questions really matter anymore. "Can I hold..." Her voice is barely a whisper, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Of course." The nurse gently picks up the sleeping baby boy out of the clear plastic hospital cot to place him in Brittany's arms. "You don't seem to remember being conscious for a part of the labor, but you held and named him. Miss Pierce meet your son, Jake."

"Jake." She chokes, her tears spilling over as she looks down at her son.

_So much like Santana._ She thinks as she gently runs her fingers through the sleeping baby's jet black tuft of hair, the tips of her fingers graze lightly across his skin which is a few shades lighter than Santana's.

"If you're feeling well enough you can feed him when he wakes." The nurse tells her as she checks the clipboard at the end of the bed. "What you can give him is much better than what he's been having for the past three days."

"I will." Brittany says softly, not looking up from Jake. "I've been out for three days?!"

"Your body just needed a lot of time to rest after your revival, from what I'm seeing here you should be out in at least a week."

"R-revival?!"

The nurse nods. "Eclampsia, it's when the blood pressure gets so high that it can lead to seizures, and It's hard to keep someone alive if they give up on living."

"So I was..."

"Yes. We don't know what it was but you came back."

Brittany nods in response, not knowing what to say. She looks back down at Jake, holding him close.

"He looks a lot like her."

_Santana's here. _She can't help but look up at the indirect mention of Santana, vaguely aware of her heart rate on the monitor picking up in speed. "Where is she?"

"She's been in that waiting room for the past three days waiting for you." The nurse says gently. "Hasn't gotten a minute of sleep from what I've heard."

"Why-why didn't she just wait in here?"

"Don't know, she wouldn't tell anyone. A couple of your other friends were here before but she told them to go home and get some rest."

"Is she out there now?"

The nurse turns to look out the small square window in the door. "Yep, drinking what I'm guessing is her tenth cup of coffee today."

"Could you please...Ask her to come in?"

"Sure thing." And with that the nurse disappears.

A few seconds later the door opens and closes again. Brittany looks up.

"Santana." She whispers.

Santana's by her side in an instant, cupping her face. Despite the deep bags under her eyes and her dry lips Brittany can't help but think she looks beautiful but nevertheless she feels a pang of hurt wash through her the moment Santana steps close.

"I thought I was going to loose you." Santana sighs. "Not like I already had."

She pulls away from Santana who immediately drops her hands "You came back..."

"I did. I heard what was happening to you and...I just couldn't do it."

She looks away from Santana, her eyes filling with tears. "You left us."

"I thought you would be better off..."

"I'm..I'm happy that you came back Santana, I am but...I literally had to die for you to do that."

"I couldn't loose you, not like that. Knowing you were safe from a distance is one thing, but hearing that you were slipping away...I couldn't just keep walking."

"How am I supposed to know that you won't ever leave again? I can't die for a minute every single time you don't feel like you're worthy."

"I could never...Not after this, I was so stupid to think that leaving you would be the right thing, I'm so selfish and arrogant that I let myself believe that the impact of all that I put you through would just fade away and one day you would be okay."

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you..." She says slowly.

Santana takes in a shakey breath. "I'm not asking you to, I've put you through enough."

"What happens now then..."

"I'll be involved with you and Jake in whatever way you are comfortable with. I was thinking maybe I could get an apartment close by-"

"Santana don't be ridiculous."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany sighs, pulling Jake closer into her body. "Despite everything I would be lying if I said I don't love you. Things are really broken right now and I am _so _upset with you but I'm willing to work on this for Jake. You may not deserve another chance but he deserves a chance to have a working family, and if that means fixing our relationship then I think I can give our love one last shot."

Santana falls into the chair by the hospital bed, tears running down her own cheeks. "If I was right about one thing, it's that you deserve a lot better than all that I've put you through. I'm so sorry for all that I've done and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you- the both of you if that's what it takes."

_The rest of her life. _Brittany looks to where Santana is sitting with a sad look on her face. "I really hope you keep that promise."

"I'm tied to you, I couldn't leave again even if I tried, I don't have the capacity to let you down again. All I have left to give is my life and I'll be here for you in whatever way you want me."

"It's good that we are talking about this, it's the first step to fixing everything but we just had a son Santana, and right now that's what I want to concentrate on."

The brunette nods in agreement, her eyes flickering down to the sleeping baby in Brittany's arms. "I never thought that anything so small could be so perfect."

"I already had someone tell me he looks like you." She smiles,her gaze flickering down to Jake then back to Santana. "The first of millions."

"Just wait until he wakes." Santana murmurs. "You'll see." She says when Brittany gives her a questioning look.

Blue eyes look at the distance between Santana's chair and the bed. "Do you want to come any closer?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncom-"

"He's your son too, if you want to be closer to him you should be able to."

Santana nods in response, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she gets up from the chair to stand over the bed, watching Jake in the blonde's arms. "You know, no matter where I go I'll always come back to you. I'll follow you anywhere."

Brittany turns to Santana, her expression softening. "One day everything's going to be okay, we just need to fight for it."

"I'll fight for you until the day I die Brittany."

She's about to speak, the tears threatening to spill over when Santana's eyes widen slightly, her mouth spreading into a uncontrollable grin. "Look, Jake's waking up."

Brittany turns to the stirring baby in her arms, watching him in awe. Santana reaches out and strokes his cheek gently with the tips of her fingers.

"Jake...This is your mommy, open your eyes so you can see how beautiful she is."

Brittany turns to smile at Santana for a moment before looking down at Jake, the baby boy in her arms looking up at Santana, he makes a small gurgle of recognition towards his mama, smiling up at her before looking to Brittany for the first time.

She gasps as she finds herself looking into the brilliant blue eyes of her smiling son.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this one is kind of sad in a way, but everything can't just be happy straight away.<strong>

**Your thoughts on this would be awesome :)**

**For questions and spoilers you can PM me on fanfic or message me on my tumblr moonforthelonely. I don't answer spoilers on anon.**

**Next update will be in a few days, I'll upload as soon as I finish.**

**I am also starting a new story and will be posting it after this one is done but I have two to choose from, which would you guys rather read first?**

**Fic 1:**

**Tenderness: Rated M, romance/friendship/a bit of drama. Summary: She moves from place to place searching for tenderness, no matter how short lived it may be. But when she sees a flicker of tenderness in the most unlikely person will she be able to reach it? Or will she just be tossed aside? **

**This will most be a long story with short chapters but updates will be on a regular basis. The full plot isn't finished yet though.**

**Fic 2:**

**Currently unnamed: Rated M, Romance/Supernatural. Probably will be a G!P or a Santana gender swap. Summary: For as long as Brittany can remember her mother has been telling her the legend of the monster that lives in the dark forest close to the small village where they live. Warned to stay away she steers clear of the forest until one night where she doesn't have a choice. What she finds there is not at all what she expects.**

**The whole plot has been planned. Is expected to be around 10 chapters long with each chapter being 4-7k **


	18. Changes

**Snapshot: Changes**

**Thank you all for the amazing feedback! I never thought I would get this much.**

**And a special thanks to those who voted on which story I should do first. Fic number two, the unnamed supernatural story won 44 to 5. I'll be publishing it a short while after I finish this story :) Oh and it will be a g!p not a gender swap.**

* * *

><p><span>3 weeks old<span>

"I still can't believe you have a son Britt." Quinn laughs as she falls onto her couch next to Brittany.

"I know...Sometimes it still feel's like a dream." She says, looking down at her son in her arms who looks back up at her with his big blue eyes. She leans down slightly to kiss his forehead before looking up at Quinn. "Want to hold him?"

"I'd love to." Her arms reach out as Brittany hands Jake to her, he gives a soft gurgle, shifting in his blanket, his eyes now moving to Quinn.

"Look at him, he loves his aunty Q."

Quinn runs her fingers delicately through Jake's dark hair. "I hope he gets some of his personality traits from you, everything else but his eyes are Santana."

"That's not true, he has my ears!" Brittany exclaims leaning over closer to Quinn to touch one of Jake's ears. They both laugh when Jake scrunches his face. "Awww Jakey, Even his face scrunch is like Santana's..."

"Who know's maybe he'll be a fantastic dancer."

"I hope so, I would love to teach him when he's older."

"How are things going with Santana by the way." Quinn asks tentatively.

Brittany sighs. "It's hard." She admits. "And awkward sometimes, when Jake cries in the middle of the night and we both show up at the nursery at the same time...We talk a lot though about what happened and how we are going to go about fixing us."

"How are you going to go about it?"

"Well I can't just jump back into _us _so we decided that we needed some space first."

"Britt, you guys still live together, that's not exactly space."

"I couldn't ask her to be away from Jake, she loves him and he absolutely adores her. She changes into a completely different person when she's with him and I can't take that away from her...And I love seeing her with him like that, it really makes me believe that we can really be okay someday."

"I understand what you mean by that but how are you getting space?"

"Well, Santana's at work until late so by the time she comes home I'm usually asleep, and we're in separate bedrooms so I actually don't see her very much during the day... I do miss her a lot though." Brittany sniffs as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Quinn removes one hand from underneath Jake to place it around Brittany's back. Jake looks to his mother.

"It's just so hard...I love her so much but I'm so angry and upset at her for all that's happened but I can't help but miss her, and sometimes I have to stop myself from going into her room in the middle of the night and I have to try convince myself that I don't want her holding me but I do Quinn, I love her but I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and she'll be gone..."

"You don't have to do this Britt...You don't have to give her this chance, you can still have a functioning family without having to be with her, you could have shared custody over Jake."

"I know but I can't do that, I can't imagine moving on from her and the thought of her with someone else...Settling down with them...Having kids with someone who isn't me, the thought hurts even more than what we're going through now."

Quinn rubs soothing circles into her friend's back. "Brittany she did tell you that she would stay by you right?" Brittany nods, wiping her tears away with her sleeves. "Then I doubt she would even think about settling down or even meeting someone else. No one can replace you Britt, and being the mother of her child I bet you anything you and Jake will always hold the number one place in her heart, no matter what."

Brittany's eyes lock to Quinn's. "You really think so?"

"Of course. I've seen the way she looks at you and I've never seen someone look at another person like that ever before."

"I doubt that's true Quinn, plenty of people are in love."

"Britt there is only one other place where I have seen that look."

Brittany looks to the floor then back to Quinn, her voice soft. "Where?"

"When you look at her."

* * *

><p>Brittany returns to the apartment a while later, the Michaelson siblings escorting her up to the door before bidding her goodbye, telling her to call if she needed anything at all. Once inside Brittany feed's Jake, moment's after he drifts off to sleep in her arms, his blue eyes flickering shut as she gently places him in the crib of his nursery. For a few long moments she watches him with a small smile on her face, she kisses his forehead gently before quietly exiting the room. When she enters the main room of the apartment the front door flies open.<p>

"...Santana?"

Santana stumbles into the apartment but her face can't be seen by the huge tower of diapers that reaches over her head she grips the bottom package with both her arms, her foot holding the door open as she slowly tries to shuffle into the apartment without dropping the diapers. "Hey Britt." Her voice comes from behind the tower.

Santana is holding a LOT of diapers. "Santana that is a whole lot of diapers..."

"You never know! We could run out! And after smelling what goes down in Jake's diapers I know that I really don't want to be stuck in an apartment that reeks of what goes down in Jake's pants if we run out because I'm 90% sure if we breathe enough of that in, our lungs will go green and shrivel up. And I don't know about you but I like having healthy functioning lungs and being alive." Santana says from behind the tower of diapers.

Brittany stifles a laugh, glad that Santana can't see her smiling from behind the tower. Santana walks carefully into the apartment, placing all the diapers onto the table. She steps back and admires her purchase before looking to Brittany. "So...uh, how has your day been so far?"

Blue eyes look to the floor, avoiding eye contact. "It was okay...Jake only cried once today when he needed to be changed and he definitely likes Quinn."

"That's good...That's good...Where's the little man now?"

"Sleeping at the moment...Santana what are you doing home so early?"

"I didn't go today, I was running errands all day."

"So you just took the day off to do errands and buy diapers? You could do that on the weekend."

"Oh! that reminds me! I left something in the lobby so they wouldn't get squashed while I carried up the diapers. I have to go and get them, I won't be a minute!" Santana turns to sprint back out the open door, shutting it behind her. Brittany stares after her in confusion.

She turns to walk towards one of the couches when she notices a strange absence from the room. _Something is missing. _She thinks, studying the large open area carefully, her eyes slowly moving from the kitchen area and the long glass table to where the large flat screen is propped up against the wall behind the baby proofed glass coffee table. Brittany smiles to herself. _Santana's started baby proofing...But what's missing? _He eyes fall between the seemingly larger space between the glass dining table and the entertainment area. It clicks like a puzzle piece in her head.

_The bar is gone._ "I'm sure it was here this morning..." She mumbles to herself, walking over to the spot where it once was, she's pulled from her thoughts when she hears the door open up again, she turns to see Santana walking towards her, her hands behind her back. She stops a few feet away letting Brittany close the distance with two steps.

"Uhh...Hey." Santana smiles nervously, her eyes on her feet. _I feel like a stupid teenager again._

"Hi." Brittany breathes back, a small smile on her lips.

"I have something for you." Dark eyes look up through long dark lashes.

"What is it?"

"Well...I was thinking about you, like I always do..." Santana starts, smiling to herself when she see's pink tinge Brittany's cheeks. "And...I don't know I just wanted to get you something simple and nice and when I saw these-" From behind her back Santana brings a dozen light pink roses, holding them in front of her. "- I knew they would be perfect, color of your lips when you don't wear lip gloss and the color your cheeks would turn when I used to kiss you or when I make you blush..."

Brittany can feel her face flush and by the look on Santana's face she know's what color she's turning. "Santana..." She breathes, looking down at the roses between them.

"It also made me kind of upset because I miss you and Jake a lot because of work and I want to fix us so...I'm taking a few months off work to spend more time with the both of you...And I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. I know you probably aren't ready for that right away so if you accept you can just tell me whenever you are ready and that's when I'll take you out." She lifts her eyes from out of the flowers to look at a breathless Brittany. "...So what do you think?" She asks shyly, holding out the roses.

Brittany takes another step closer, the petals of the roses brushing against her chest. She grasps the wrapped stems just above Santana's hands. "San, this is really sweet of you..." She says softly, looking into Santana's eyes. "I love the flowers and when I feel ready I promise to tell you so you can take me out for that date." Her heart leaps in her chest when she see's Santana grow visibly happier in front of her eyes. She quickly leans in over the flowers to press a kiss to the brunette's cheek.

When she pulls back they are standing closer together, the flowers bunching together slightly from between both their chests. For a long moment they stand in that position, looking into each others eyes, their hands on the wrapped stems of the flowers now touching, Santana lifts one of her hands to gently brush back a lock of golden hair from Brittany's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm glad to hear you're taking time off from work, Jake and I miss you..."

Santana smiles. "Well I figured if I change a few things about myself, we could get a better outcome."

"Changing?"

"Less work, more family, no alcohol or late nights out with Puck..."

Something suddenly clicks in Brittany's mind. "So that's why the bar is gone!" She exclaims.

Santana nods "My drinking has led me to make the worst decisions of my life instead of really thinking things through first...If I want to be a good parent for Jake and someone that you can rely on then I can't have alcohol in my life and honestly I'd quit anything for the two of you."

"I'm really proud of you Santana..."

After another moment of silence Santana takes a slow step back, leaving the roses in Brittany's hands. "Uhh...I'm going to go see our little man" She mumbles gesturing in the direction of the nursery with her thumb.

Brittany nods. "I should go put these in a vase..."

They both turn and walk in opposite directions, Brittany towards the kitchen and Santana to the hallway. When Santana reaches the doorway to the hall she turns to look back at Brittany, to find her looking over her shoulder right back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review with your thoughts if you can :)<strong>

**Questions, spoilers and update times visit my ask on .com or PM me on Fanfiction.**

**Visit the fic progression tag for answers on update times before asking because I may have already answered the same questions. Spoilers will not be given to anon's. Some people don't want to know and I respect that.**


	19. One Night

**Snapshot: One Night.**

* * *

><p><span>Two months<span>

Santana's sitting on the couch with her arms cradling Jake in his bright blue onesie that matches his eyes, bringing her attention away from the cartoons playing on the screen of the T.V she gently boops his nose causing the little boy in her arms to gurgle and laugh, his arms waving out in front of him and towards Santana's face. The pair are too absorbed in each other to notice when Brittany comes through the front door in sweats and a tank top, her hair tied in a bun that had gotten messy while teaching.

"Nuh-uh little man, you ain't getting at my nose it's already suffered enough with what you left in your diaper earlier this morning." Jake gurgles again in response.

"Don't look at me like that you're not the one who has to clean it up are you?" Jake smiles up at her, giggling when she gently tickles his stomach.

Brittany covers her mouth to keep from laughing at the scene before her, she walks quietly towards the back of the couch until she can see Jake from over Santana's shoulder.

"We really have to get you some more of these onesie's Jakey, you in a onesie is the cutest thing I've ever seen... I wonder if they have any in my size, having a little flap on your a- I mean butt must be useful don't you think?"

Jake fidgets in her arms slightly. " You're right, onesie's are your thing." She continues, shifting him in her arms. "Do you think there are Dolce and Gabbana ones? Imagine how stylish you would look!" With both hands holding him under his little arms Santana stands Jake up on her lap, Jake's smile breaks into a grin as she bounces him carefully. From behind them Brittany can feel her heart warm inside of her, watching as the two play.

Jake's tiny hands reach out to hold Santana's face, one hand on each cheek he mumbles out gibberish before smiling again when she leans forward to touch their noses together for a moment before pulling back. His bright blue eyes look over Santana's shoulder at Brittany and his smile widens further before he lets out an exited shriek. Santana turns to look at the blonde, the smile on her own face almost identical to Jake's.

"Look Jakey! Mommy's home!" Santana stands, cradling Jake with one arm and resting his weight on her hip as she walks towards Brittany, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before offering Jake to her.

Brittany gladly takes her son into her arms, kissing him on the nose before leaning over to kiss Santana on the cheek, her lips tingling after only a moment against the brunette's soft skin. "Hey bug, someone's looking awfully cute today." Brittany laughs when Jake gurgles happily.

"How was your day?" Santana asks softly, looking down at her hands as she leans against the back of the couch.

"I miss not being home all day but it feels so good to dance again, it doesn't even feel like work."

"It's really good to see you like the studio, we'll have to take Jake sometime so he can watch you." Jake rambles happily in Brittany's arms at the mention of his name.

"It looks like he agrees."

"Who wouldn't, whoever watches you gets captivated." _And dancing with you is something out of this world._ "It's been a long time since..." _Since we have danced together._ "We-I've seen you dance."

Brittany presses her teeth into her bottom lip, picking up on what Santana really meant. "Well _we_ won't have to wait much longer before _we _can dance together..." _I miss the way you would hold me close when we would dance._

Santana's dark eyes shoot up to lock with Brittany's blue. "Wh-What?!" _She said we._

"Dancing alone or with someone else is one thing, but dancing with _you _makes it so much more meaningful." She says softly.

Santana chuckles softly, her cheeks burning red. "So you caught that huh?"

Brittany nods, a small smile on her lips. "Santana, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>After a few days of planning Santana walks towards Brittany's room the night before the date, knocking gently at the door. A moment later it swings back to reveal the blonde in a baggy T-shirt and short shorts. Santana smiles inwardly when she notices it's her own T-shirt Brittany is wearing. She tries not to let it distract her.<p>

"Uh hey Britt." She smiles nervously, looking to the floor. "I've finished planning for the date, would dinner tomorrow night be okay with you?"

Brittany nods, smiling at Santana's shyness. "Yeah, that sounds great. Who is Jake staying with?"

"I called Quinn and it's all good with her, Puck might also go over her place to see him, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's completely fine, I'll put together a bag of the things she'll need-"

"Oh, I already took care of that."

Brittany smiles, leaning against the doorframe. "Someone's organised."

"Yeah well, I'm taking you out so you shouldn't have to worry about anything at all."

Brittany looks to her feet, shuffling them slightly. "I'm acctually pretty exited for tomorrow night."

"Me too." Santana says softly. The pair look up at each other, both of their faces flushed. "Well, I'd better let you get some sleep...I'll see you tomorrow when you get home." She takes a few steps back from the door with a small smile on her face.

"Goodnight Santana." Brittany smiles back.

_I can never have a good night without you by my side. _"You too Britt."

Santana turns to walk down the hall to the main bedroom. Brittany watches her leave before closing the door and turning to lean her back up against it.

"What was I thinking, good night's can't happen when we're not in the same bed." She whispers to herself, looking at the large empty bed in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Two under Lopez." Santana tells the hostess, not looking away from the blonde beside her, dark eyes taking in the wavy deep blue dress reaching just above Brittany's knee for what felt like the millionth time that night. <em>I can't get over how beautiful she looks.<em>

The pair are led to a table as far away from the windows as possible to avoid any photographers if they were to show up. Santana pulls the chair out for Brittany who smiles at her as she takes her seat, Santana then walks around the table to sit herself down, tugging at the hem of her tight form fitting dress when it rides up slightly. A waiter almost immediately arrives to take their order.

"Would you like to have any drinks with that?" He asks politely after taking down the food order, he hands a drinks menu to the both of them, almost the entire selection made up of alcohol.

Santana breathes out slowly, her mouth going dry when her eyes take in the menu and the various pictures. She closes her eyes for a moment, handing back the menu to the waiter while looking in the opposite direction. "I'll just have a Coke." She mutters, just loud enough for him to hear.

Brittany reaches across the table to take Santana's hand into her own. Their eyes meet. "I'll have the same." She says while giving Santana a proud smile. The waiter walks away with their orders after telling them their food will be brought to them soon.

Halfway through their meal the conversation fades leaving them in a slightly awkward silence, both wanting the other to make the first move.

Santana doesn't want to waste any more time not making it up to Brittany. "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling right now...About you and me?"

Brittany looks down to her spagetti, twirling her fork. "I definitely feel more comfortable around you and you have no idea how happy it makes me to see that you are changing things for the better and although most of our problems are starting to fade we still need to work on trust, and that's a big thing."

"I understand." Santana nods. "But I'm not sure how we can work on that."

"I don't know what to do either San." Brittany sighs. "I want to trust you, believe me I do but sometimes I worry that I will wake up in the morning and you won't be there, it will take a long time before that can happen."

"Here let's try something." Santana says, standing abruptly in the restaurant.

"What are you doing?"

"Stand up."

Brittany stands slowly, a few other people in the restaurant watching the couple. "Santana what are we doing?"

"A trust exercise. It won't be as good as me sticking by your side for the rest of our lives to show you that I'm serious about staying but I've always wanted to do this with someone who wasn't Puck. We dropped each other every single time."

Brittany comes to stand in front of Santana. "Well, what do we do?"

"Turn around."

The blonde turns, her back now facing Santana's front.

"Now I'm going to take a step or two back and I want you to fall backwards okay?" More people are looking at them now.

"Santana-"

"You can't take a step back either."

Brittany's about to turn around when she feel's hands on her shoulders and a whisper in her ear. "Just fall. I promise I will be there." She smiles at the double meaning.

She wait's a moment, hearing Santana take a step back. With a slow breath she falls back, locking her feet together and willing herself not to take a step back as she continues to fall. For a moment. Just a moment, she is sure she is about to hit the floor, but warm arms holding her from behind make the thought evaporate from her mind. She feels Santana maneuver herself around her body so she is now holding Brittany in a dipping position, their noses an inch apart, brown eyes locking to blue, Brittany stifles a gasp. Pale hands find their way around Santana's neck to steady herself, she can feel a pulse quicken under her fingertips.

"I will _never_ fail to catch you." Santana whispers. "And I will _always_ be here to do so." She touches their noses together gently. A soft 'awww' can be heard in the background.

Brittany purposely lets her nose slips from Santana's by tilting her head slightly to the right, their lips press together in a kiss and Brittany flickers her eyes shut just in time to see Santana's widen in surprise. A moment later they are both smiling into the kiss, their lips locking perfectly together. Santana pulls Brittany up into a standing position, leaving her hands at her waist to pull her in again for another kiss, Brittany obliges, letting her fingers linger at the back of Santana's neck, stroking the tips of her fingers gently down her skin as their lips lock again and again in what seams like a never ending kiss. When Santana pulls away Brittany has to stop her body from following hers, her eyes still closed and her lips still parted.

_I never want to go for that long without kissing her again._"That was...Amazing...And it's definitely a start." She breathes, her eyes opening to find Santana's dark ones, she finds her a step away from her own body. She hears some of the women in the restaurant sigh dreamily at the scene in front of them, and from the corner of her eye Brittany can swear some of them are giving their husbands or boyfriends glares but honestly she doesn't care enough to look properly because Santana is smiling warmly at her, reaching out to take Brittany's left hand in her right.

"Let's get back to our dinner." Her voice is soft and breathless, her cheeks tinged dark pink as Brittany's is tinged light.

* * *

><p>Santana turns to look at Brittany when she suddenly tells William to miss the turn onto Quinn's street and head to the studio instead. "B, why are we going to the studio?"<p>

She turns to smile at Santana who's eyes have fallen on her hand resting on the empty space between them. "I did say we wouldn't have to wait very long for us to dance again didn't I?"

Santana blushes and nods, the tips of her fingers brushing Brittany's. A few moments later the car slows to a stop in front of the studio. "Here we are." William announces from the drivers seat.

"You don't have to wait for us, we can catch a cab." Brittany tells him as Santana exits the car.

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, enjoy your night Will." She smiles at him through the review mirror before stepping out of the car when Santana opens the door for her, extending out her hand.

The pair walk towards the entrance hand in hand, even as Brittany unlocks the door. They both stay silent until they both enter the large open dance space where Brittany dims the lights before walking to the middle of the room where Santana stands, looking at herself in the large mirror across from her.

When Brittany reaches her Santana sighs, watching as Brittany turns to face their reflections. "You know I like my reflection a lot more when you're standing beside me." She says softly, her hand reaching out to hold Brittany's, their fingers lacing together. "I never want to see myself without you again."

Brittany turns Santana to face her, her other hand on the brunette's cheek. "You won't ever have to. If you stay." Santana's about to speak but Brittany cuts her off. "Now don't you owe me a dance?"

"Without any music?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to find a beat."

Santana steps back from Brittany, bending at the waist and extending the hand that was holding the blonde's only a moment ago. "Brittany Pierce, may I have this dance?"

Brittany laughs, lifting the corners of her dress to curtsies. "Yes, you may." Before taking her hand she kicks off her heels to make herself shorter than Santana.

The moment their hands touch again Santana pulls her in, her other hand finding her lower back to push their bodies flush against one another, her arm on Brittany's lower back then moves to wind around her waist.

"You know, that isn't the proper way to hold a partner when dancing." Brittany says slyly, smiling up at Santana through her long lashes.

"Well, you're much more to me than a partner and I prefer holding you like this...Unless it makes you uncomfortable-" She begins to pull away but Brittany's arm on her back keeps them locked together.

"I like it." She states. "It's more...Intimate and I've missed being like this with you." The two slowly begin to spin around the room to no beat in particular, their eyes locked and their bodies close.

Brittany curls her head into Santana, her head resting on her shoulder and her ear pressed against her neck where she can hear her breathing and feel a pulse.

"What are you doing?" Santana whispers into Brittany's hair, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I told you I'd find a beat." The speed of their steps change to match Santana's pulse. She snuggles further into her neck, the pace of their dance lifting to match the quickening beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts on this chapter would be great :)<strong>

** .com for questions and spoilers (no spoilers on anon)**

**fic progression tag for answered questions not involving spoilers and expected update times.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one. Next update gets sexy.**


	20. Need

**Snapshot: Need.**

**Sorry for the delayed update, I was busy this week.**

**This is lengthy for a snapshot and is almost the length of a full chapter but the shorter version seemed empty. I hope the length makes up for the late update. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Five months.<span>

Three months had gone by since that one night. Three months of soft lingering touches when they hugged to greet each other, soft kisses before parting to different bedrooms at night and numerous dates at least once a week: Every single one of them ending with the pair slow dancing in the dimly lit studio and longer kisses.

"No matter what we should finish every date we go on with a dance. Even if we've been fighting or we've had the worst day ever, we should always dance like this after." Santana says one night, when Brittany had rested her head against her chest as they swayed. She had always made sure to wear her highest heels so when Brittany took hers off she could lean on her.

Brittany pulls her head back for a moment to look Santana in the eye and nod. She gives her a soft kiss on the lips before resting her head back on her chest. "I love that idea, we should also have at least two dates a month."

"Deal." Santana smiles into her hair. "And if we can't find anyone to look after Jake we can take him with us."

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>After watching Jake sleep peacefully in his crib for a few minutes Brittany walks out into the main room. She see's Santana sleeping rather peacefully on the couch in a black wife beater and white boxer shorts, laying on her side with her head resting on her bent arm, the other stretched out over the space where Brittany felt she should be. Her eyes flicker back to Santana's face, seeing so many similarities between her and the sleeping baby in the next room, the way their brow would twitch every few minutes, the way they would sigh in their sleep.<p>

She bites her lip when an idea crosses her mind. With a nervous intake of breath Brittany gently lifts Santana's hand from the space on the couch before lying down in front of her, placing Santana's hand around her middle, bringing them into a spooning position. Brittany feels a flood of warmth spread through her body. It felt like it had been too long since she had been close to Santana and she had missed it terribly even though their last hug was only a few hours ago. She scoots back slightly, gasping when her ass accidentally presses into the brunette's front. She stifles a moan when she feels the unmistakable feeling of Santana's member stiffen ever so slightly against her ass.

_Oh shit._

Brittany wasn't going to lie to herself. She missed being close to Santana like _that_ and seeing her holding Jake, telling him that she was going to do whatever it takes protect both him and his mother and that she would love them forever stirred something inside her, something that just made her want to hold onto Santana and just _love_ her until the rays of the sun shone through their bedroom window.

Unconsciously she rolls her hips backwards, grinding her ass softly into Santana's front again. She hears a soft murmur coming from behind her, the arm slung around her middle tightening slightly, Santana's palm now pressing into her stomach, a soft mumble escaping from her lips and into Brittany's hair. "Brtnnnny..."

One of Brittany's hands moves back to grip at the hem of Santana's wife beater, stopping herself from touching the smooth caramel shirt underneath. "San?" She whispers. "Are you awake?"

Santana rumbles in her unconscious state, pushing herself tighter against Brittany, her hips now rolling gently against the dancer's ass repeatedly, her member stiffening further with the contact, a tent slowly making itself more noticed in her boxers.

"...Oh God..." Brittany breathes, now grinding her backside into Santana's front with more force.

She suddenly feel the body behind her still before stiffening from it's relaxed position as she continues to forcibly grind herself against it.

"Brittany?" Santana asks, her voice laced with shock at Brittany's positioning against her.

"San..._Please_..." She begs, tugging Santana's wife beater desperately.

"Britt I don't know if we should be doing this..."

"I need you." Brittany groans, continuing to grind her ass into Santana.

Santana shoves herself as far into the couch as possible, putting a few inches of space between her and the blondes bodies. Brittany lets out a whimper at the loss of contact.

"I can't do this if it's just sex Brittany." She whispers. "I cant go back from making love to you to just fucking. It's not the same If I'm the only one still in love."

Tears prick at Brittany's eyes at the sound of Santana's broken whisper. "I never fell out of love with you Santana... I don't know how you could think that but I don't ever think I could..."

Santana pushes herself forward, molding her body into the shape of Brittany's back, nuzzling her nose into her neck. "You still love me?"

"Of course. I never stopped."

"I've missed you Britt. So much."

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted you to hold me like this again."

"I'll hold you for as long as you want." She mumbles into the skin of Brittany's neck, gently rolling her hips into her ass.

"You would never be letting go then." Brittany breathes, grinding her ass harder into Santana, willing her to push harder against her.

She feels Santana's arm snake back around her middle, the head of her stiff member rubbing at her center through the layers of clothing between them. "Then I won't." Santana whispers back before pressing a hot open mouthed kiss to the skin of Brittany's neck, causing her to let out a whimper. "Does this mean we..."

"It's hard right now and I feel like both of us still need time before...Before 'us'-" Santana tightens from behind her, stopping her movement's causing Brittany to whimper again, this time in desperation for Santana to continue rolling her hips. "San. I don't mean it like...It's hard to explain. I'm yours." Santana relaxes at this, her body loosening. "And I'll always be yours and I don't love you any less than I did before but-"

"You just need time before it's officially back on or anything." Santana finishes.

Brittany nods.

"You're right Britt. But what I don't understand is this...If we still need time then why is it like we're about to..?"

Brittany turns her head to the side as much as her neck allows to look at Santana from the corner of her eye. Santana presses her lips and nose into her love's cheek, her eyes shutting at the feel of her smooth skin. "Well...We both love each other...And when two people love each other they make love. And right now I really feel like I should show you that I love you. Not touching you or being near you or showing you in _that_ way...It's painful San."

"I really thought...Before, that you didn't love me anymore." Santana whispers brokenly into Brittany's cheek.

"Let me prove it, let me show you that I still do." Brittany's hands move down to the top of her shorts, unzipping them before pulling them down with her underwear as far as her arms will allow, not wanting to pull away from Santana's hands which were now sliding up her top, one up her stomach and the other up her back, quickly unsnapping her bra. She kicks her shorts and underwear off her legs and onto the floor before reaching back to wrap her hand around Santana's length through the material of her boxer shorts causing her to start rolling her hips into Brittany's hand while her own hands pull her blonde's shirt and bra over her head, yanking slightly to get the unwanted material out from between Brittany and the couch beneath her.

"Take your clothes off." Brittany breathes, her breath ragged. Santana does as she is told, kicking her boxers off before ripping her wife beater over her head and onto the floor she immediately presses the front of her body into the back of Brittany's and they both let out sounds of relief at the feel of each others skin.

"Oh God B." Santana groans, the tips of her fingers from her right hand pressing into the skin of Brittany's hip while her other arm is pressed between the couch and her blonde's body, her hand cupping one of her breasts, massaging softly. Brittany groans, arching her torso into Santana's hand.

"Santana...Santana please Santana.."

"Soon Britt." Santana groans into golden hair when the hand finds its way back to her member. She groans again when it begins to stroke her. "I don't want to rush this." Her hand on Brittany's hip rubs down her thigh slowly before traveling up to her other breast, she rolls both of her stiff nipples between her fingers at the same time, getting another moan from Brittany.

"Fuck. San." She pumps her hand faster as she arches her back.

Santana's fingertips lightly trace back down Brittany's body from her breast causing the woman in her arms to shiver, when her fingers reach the top of her mound she purrs in the blonde's ear. "Open." Her legs immediately spread creating just enough room for Santana to slip her hand between her thighs. She gently brushes her swollen clit with her thumb

Brittany gasps and jerks in her arms as Santana continues to brush lightly against her clit, she tries grinding herself down for more but whenever she does, the hand between her legs moves away. "Soon baby, soon." Santana whispers teasingly in her ear. "It's hard for me too but right now I just want to _feel_ you so bad." The tip of her index finger strokes along Brittany's soaked slit with another brush of her thumb against her clit.

"Do that again." Brittany pants, her hand once on Santana's erection now gripping at her butt, keeping Santana's lower half pressed tight against her, her cock between pale thighs, right under the hand between her legs.

Santana traces her slit again, this time applying more pressure, arousal seeps from her hot center, coating the tip of Santana's finger and her outer lips with her wetness. "Mmm you feel so good, so wet, I bet I could just slip right into you..." She groans, running her finger through again and again with well timed strokes of her thumb.

"Do it then, please do it now." Brittany begs as Santana begins to press her finger around her entrance, so close to slipping in but not close enough.

She chuckles into blonde hair as she grasps the end of her cock, pressing it up against Brittany's entrance and coating her member with her slick juices, she's about to enter her when she freezes. _Crap, we're so used to doing it without a condom I almost forgot._

"Britt wait." She pants, her breathing heavy "We need protection." Brittany stills.

She thinks for a moment, not wanting to move from Santana's embrace for even a second."...Where do you keep them?"

"In the drawer of my bedside table..."

Brittany thinks again for a short moment. "No time, I need you right now."

"But Britt-"

"Just...Just pull out okay?" _I don't think I'd mind another perfect baby so soon anyway... _

"I will." She returns to pressing her tip to Brittany's entrance, moaning softly when the head slips into warm wet heat, she slowly thrusts her hips upwards, her hand moves to Brittany's inner thigh, lifting it upwards to create more room so she can thrust all the way in. But with the position she can barely get in three quarters of her length.

"Oh..Oh Santana." Brittany sighs in pleasure, rolling her hips back to try get her full length. "More."

Santana presses her hips up harder while lifting Brittany's leg slightly higher. She slides in an extra inch. "B this is uncomfortable and I can't push in anymore. Can we move to the bedroom?" _I want to see her face when I make love to her._

Brittany whines in frustration. "Okay, okay. Just hurry." The moment the words are out of her mouth Santana slips out of her, leaps over her body to stand and pulls her into her arms, Brittany's arms circling her neck and her legs around her waist. Warm hands hold her ass as she brings them to the bedroom, brown eyes never leaving blue.

Once they reach the gigantic bed Santana walks around to one side, laying Brittany down on her back before settling herself between her spread legs, her eyes leave blue for a moment to look over at her bedside table on the other side of the bed. A soft pale hand rests on her cheek and pushes gently so she's looking back at Brittany.

"We're already here and you can pull out, I need to feel you without anything between us." She whispers, her hand now combing through dark hair. Santana nods, her dark eyes serious as she leans down to capture soft pink lips with her own.

They kiss slowly, tongues stroking each other gentle and unhurried, quiet soft moans lost in each other's mouths as they continue to kiss, their bodies pressed tightly together. Pale fingertips trace Santana's back, her other tangled in messy dark hair. The forearms on either side of her head keeping the woman above her balanced tense up when she begins to suck on her tongue, she looks through hooded eyes to find Santana's open too, in them is a silent understanding. _Now _she thinks, and Santana seems to understand. She lifts her body off Brittany's to slide an arm between their bodies, she runs her hand up and down her length a few times before pressing her tip to the blonde's slick entrance, she slowly pushes in, her eyes fluttering closed as she savours the tight walls tightening around more and more of her as she slides in, the legs around her waist pull them completely together and the pair are left breathless just at the feeling of being connected again.

Beneath her Brittany lets out a breathy moan as Santana fills and stretches her. "Much better." She whispers, looking into Santana's eyes which open as she speaks. She smiles in response and looks down at their joined centers, heat rising in the pit of her stomach at the sight.

Santana begins to pull out slowly with a roll of her hips, stopping when only her tip is left in before sliding back in at the same speed, her breath catching when Brittany clenches around her. "Oh God B, you're so tight...And it's been so long, I don't think I'll last."

Brittany smiles up at her, pulling her hand from dark hair to cup her cheek. "There's always round two...And three...And four...And five..." She can't help but laugh when Santana visibly swallows, making a loud gulping noise.

"Oh God..."

"You've said that a few times...And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

Santana's lips curve into a sly smile as she gives a hard thrust, blue eyes widen in surprise, an involuntary moan escaping her lips. "Soon you'll be screaming it." Santana growls into her ear, thrusting hard again as she grazes Brittany's ear lobe with her teeth, she pulls back to look into her eyes.

Brittany responds by pressing her teeth into her bottom lip and looking up into dark eyes through her eyelashes. "But I prefer your name...You are the one making love to me after all..."

Santana's smile turns into a grin as she presses her lips to Brittany's again, both of them smiling into the kiss as Santana picks up the pace. When she pulls back from the kiss she speeds up further, watching Brittany's boobs bounce with every hard thrust, she lifts one hand off the mattress beneath them to cup one in her hand, her thumb pressing over her stiffened nipple. Brittany begins to moan louder, her fingertips pressing into the muscle of Santana's smooth back, her fingernails threatening to break the skin, she whimpers with pleasure when fingertips trail down from her breast, down her stomach and over her shaven mound to circle at her clit and her hips jerk up to meet Santana's every thrust.

"Britt...Baby, I'm so close, you feel too good." She slows the pace slightly, trying to will off her impending orgasm.

"No. Harder, do it harder, I'm close too."

Santana slows her pace further but thrusts harder, pressing herself deep into Brittany, holding for a second before pulling out almost all the way quickly to thrust in hard again. She grunts with each hard thrust, Brittany's moans and screams spurring her on as she pumps into her while rubbing at her clit. Brittany covers her own mouth with her hands, not wanting to wake their sleeping son only a few doors down, other than her muffled moans the only thing to be heard is the slap of her pussy lips against the base of Santana's cock, her heavy breathing and the occasional grunt.

"_Oh_..._Santana, Santana, Santana_.."

Her fingers on Brittany's clit speed up as she feel's tight walls begin to clench around her as Brittany falls apart in her arms, stiffening beneath her as she comes, her eyes not moving from Santana's as she screams her name. She slows the pace of both her hips and her hands, riding out her lovers orgasm and trying to postpone her own, her member twitching inside Brittany, ready to release any second.

"Britt I can't hold on anymore I have to pull out now." She says through gritted teeth. When Brittany nods she slips out of her quickly, sitting back on her knees and wrapping her left hand around her shaft.

Brittany bolts up from her position on her bed, now sitting on the pillow where her head was. "No, wait." Santana looks up at her, confused she continues to stroke at her length. "No." She says again and this time the brunette stops. "In my mouth."

Santana splutters on her words, not able to get any out as Brittany leans down, swats her hand away from her cock to take her tip in her mouth, her own hand pumping the rest of her shaft. Santana almost looses balance but her fingers wind through long blonde hair to keep her anchored to the spot. She watches wide eyed as Brittany's head bobs lower and lower until she's taking all of her in, her tip prodding the back of her throat, Santana barely lasts another second as she comes into Brittany's mouth, her hands tightening in her hair as she thrusts into her a couple times before going limp.

Brittany pulls back and lays back down onto the bed, her eyes watching Santana, she licks her lips slowly to tease her and she can't help but smile when dark eyes widen. She beckons her to come closer with a finger and Santana willingly crawls between Brittany's spread legs, leaning forward to kiss her gently. The kiss is soft and slow and when Santana pulls away she nestles on top of her lover sparing a moment to press a kiss to her neck before burying her face in her breasts. "That was amazing." She whispers softly into creamy skin.

Brittany responds by kissing Santana's hair, her hands running down her tanned back. When Santana's breathing begins to slow she reminds her of all the other rounds to come that night, which instantly makes the thought of sleep leave her mind.

Early the next morning they lay together, tangled in each others arms and pressed up against each other as close as they can be, foreheads and noses touching. Round five almost completely forgotten when dirty whispers turn to sweet nothings and countless 'I love you's' to make up for lost time. When the sun begins to shine through the small gap between the curtains of their room a few hours later the two fall asleep together for the first time in months.

They never sleep apart again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? More Jake next chapter :)<strong>

**Two more updates after this one. One more snapshot and then the Epilogue.**

**Tumblr: Moonforthelonely 'fic progression' tag for estimated update times.**

**Please don't ask for spoilers on anon.**


	21. Promise Me

**Snapshot: Promise Me**

**I'm sad it's almost over too guys.**

**Last snapshot before the epilogue.**

* * *

><p><span>7 months<span>

Brittany's body collapses heavily against Santana's, her head resting on her chest. For a few moments she listens to the sound of Santana's heavy ragged breathing before she speaks.

"I really missed that." She breathes, nuzzling into Santana's neck, speaking just loud enough for her to hear.

"Missed what?"

"You coming inside of me of course!" Brittany exclaims, pulling back to look into Santana's eyes. She can swear she can feel her softening member twitch inside of her.

"Mmmm" She hums. "I missed it too. Not that I could ever get sick of coming in your mouth...Or on your boobs..."

"Or all over my ass."

Santana chuckles, pulling her blonde tighter against her. "I do love doing that. But filling you up would have to be my favorite."

Brittany touches their noses together, sighing happily when Santana's fingers comb through her messy hair. "It's mine too. We should send a thank-you letter to whoever invented the pill."

Santana laughs again, pressing her lips to Brittany's. "We should get up, Jake will wake up soon."

Brittany sighs happily into the kiss and nods at what Santana says. "Sometimes I'm still so amazed that we have a son now." She mumbles, curling a dark lock of hair through her fingers.

"Maybe instead of writing a thank-you note to whoever invented the pill we should write one to Puck's nephew."

"We totally should. But I still think we would still have ended up like this, probably a few years later though."

"You really think so?"

Brittany nods. "I saw the way you looked at me. I wasn't going to give up so easily on finding you pregnant or not."

"Well I definitely prefer pregnant. I can't imagine how things would be without Jake."

"We made the perfect baby."

"I was worried for a while when he was born, I was afraid that he didn't have anything of yours until he opened his eyes."

"Hey..." Brittany grumbles playfully. "He has my ears!"

Santana laughs into Brittany's lips when she gives her a peck. "I know baby, but I didn't really notice that until later. His personality is basically all you."

"It is isn't it."

Santana nods. "Uh huh, he's very cheerful like you, he can't sleep without his ducky or his unicorn blanket and it's hard to tell right now but I'm pretty sure both of you share the same sense of humor."

"Think he'll be a dancer?"

"No doubt. Everyone he meets will instantly like him, just like you." She says with a kiss to Brittany's forehead. "C'mon, lets get up now."

Brittany smiles and nods, rolling off of Santana and onto the other side of the bed, she watches as her brunette walks stark naked to the wardrobe, disappearing inside for a few moments before reappearing dressed in dark silky blue boxers and a white singlet, she throws a yellow pair of her boxers and one of her T-shirts onto the bed where Brittany is.

"Your clothes again?" Brittany questions, raising an eyebrow as she slips on Santana's boxers.

"You know I love it when you wear my stuff." Santana tells the floor.

Brittany drops her head back onto the pillow, not putting the shirt on. "C'mere." She says, arms extended towards Santana.

"Britt we've been in bed for long enough, Jake will wake up soon."

"I want more cuddles, this won't take too long."

Not being able to deny Brittany anything Santana crawls onto the bed and falls into her arms, she nuzzles her face into Brittany's neck. "You always smell so good."

"I know." Brittany giggles before rolling them over to straddle Santana, her center right in her lap.

"Britt..." Santana warns.

"Kiss me?"

Again, Santana can't deny her. Their lips meet again in a soft kiss that goes on and on, all lips until Brittany slips her tongue into Santana's mouth. When their tongues stroke each other Brittany begins to slide her hips back and forth on Santana's lap, essentially rubbing her covered core along the underside of Santana's cock which slowly begins to stiffen.

"Britt." Santana gasps into her lovers mouth. Her hips buck upwards as Brittany continues to grind, the heat from her pussy pressing against her cock despite the two thin layers keeping them apart, her hands venture down Brittany's toned back to slip into the back of her boxers, grabbing her ass.

Brittany grinds harder against the now stiff member, she can feel the heat pooling between her legs and soaking through the silk of the boxer shorts and knows that soon Santana will be able to feel it too. She pushes her own hands up under Santana's singlet to grope at her breasts.

"_Oh Britt_." Santana moans into her mouth.

Brittany pulls back an inch, breaking the kiss. Santana leans forward missing the contact, her eyes flickering open locking with dark blue lust filled eyes staring at her through long lashes. "This won't take too long." Brittany husks before reconnecting their lips, knowing that very soon both pairs of boxers would be torn off and on the floor.

* * *

><p>Santana holds her head in her hands, her elbows rooted to the top of her desk. Her fingers press into her skin, her nails dragging along her scalp as she runs her fingers through her hair again and again.<p>

"What am I going to do." She mutters to herself, her eyes shutting tight. "What the fuck am I going to do."

She sits up and looks to the screen on her computer, a smile immediately spreading across her features at the desktop picture of Brittany holding Jake, both pairs of blue eyes looking at the camera. Her heart swells when she looks at Jake. He had started crawling now, and no matter how many times she's seen him do it she can't help but feel so proud of her son. When she looks at Brittany her heart flutters and jumps into her throat, the stress and worry flooding back into her body.

She was only stopping by work for an hour or so to sort out a few crucial things. Having finished everything she switches off her computer and stands from her desk, giving Blaine a short goodbye before leaving the building and getting into the back of the car. William pulls away from the curb and heads in the direction of the apartment, familiar with the routine.

"William, I won't be going home just yet." Santana says rather nervously from the back seat.

His eyes look into the review mirror at her curiously. "Where too?" He asks politely.

Santana tells him, her arms crossed over her stomach as the car turns to head in the opposite direction.

_This is what I have to do._

* * *

><p>She's late.<p>

She's late and she's hardly ever late. When she is it's only by 10 or 15 minutes. But she's two hours late and she's not answering her phone. Brittany looks at her own phone for what feels like the 80th time. Nothing. She's in the kitchen cooking spaghetti for dinner, her eyes flickering to where Jake sits on the silky dark carpet in front of the T.V playing with a small pile of blocks spread out in front of him, his stuffed duck beside him as he plays.

The front door handle rattles, the sound broadcasting through the main room. Brittany looks towards the door as Santana glides in, shutting it behind her before walking into the kitchen. She opens her arms for a hug which Brittany gladly returns.

"You're late." She mumbles in her ear as they hug.

Santana stiffens around her and pulls back, giving her a long kiss on the lips before speaking. "I'm sorry, I was held up at work, Blaine had a lot to run by me." She lies, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Just make sure you answer your phone next time okay? I was getting kind of worried."

"I will." Santana promises, letting go of Brittany and looking towards the carpet area to look at her son, only he wasn't there. Not panicking too much Santana walks out of the kitchen to find the little boy crawling as fast as he can towards her, she walks forward another step before kneeling in his path, letting Jake close the distance between them. He grins his megawatt smile when he reaches her, his small chubby hands in the air, signaling her to pick him up.

"Mamaaaa!"

Santana's jaw drops as she stares wide eyed at Jake. In the background she can hear something metal drop to the kitchen floor.

"Mama! Mama!" Jake insists, his arms still in the air. His grin falters slightly when Santana still doesn't move to pick him up. She doesn't realize Brittany is now standing beside her.

When she's finally able to move she scoops up her son who gurgles happily when he is finally taken into his mothers arms. She stands up, kissing Jake's forehead before turning to Brittany. "His first word..." She whispers, still in awe.

Brittany nods, happy tears running down her cheeks as she wraps her arms around her Santana and their son. Jake looks between Brittany and Santana with his big bright eyes and a smile on his face, one hand gripping on the collar of Santana's blouse and the other against Brittany's collarbone.

Brittany presses a kiss to Jake's head. "Can you say that again Jakey?"

Jake gurgles, his eyes shifting to Santana as she shifts all his weight on one arm, the other winding around Brittany's waist to hold her closer. Brittany retracts one arm from around her family to cup Santana's cheek gently with her hand.

"Who's this Jake?"

Jake turns his head towards Brittany then back to his Mama as she speaks, his hand let's Santana's blouse go and presses his open hand against her other cheek. "Mamamama."

Santana grins "Close little man, a few too many ma's."

"Your Mama's really pretty when she smiles isn't she Jakey?" She feel's Santana's cheek heat under her palm.

Jake presses his hand harder into her cheek before letting go and leaning his head against her chest. "Mama."

"We're so proud of you little man." Santana murmurs, pulling Brittany closer against them, Jake's hand still against her pale skin.

Brittany removes her hand from her lover's cheek, winding her arm back around her before leaning in to lock their lips together softly over their son. When they pull away from each other after a long moment their eyes lock, wide smiles spreading across both their faces.

* * *

><p><span>Five days later<span>

He hasn't been crawling for long but he's already beginning to walk. Well trying to anyway. It's late afternoon and Brittany is absent mindedly cleaning the kitchen, wondering what errands Santana had to run the minute she got home from the studio, leaving her with Jake who is in his usual play area on the silky carpet. Brittany stares off into the distance as her son begins to crawl towards the coffee table that has been placed against the wall instead of the carpet to give him more room to play, he lifts one arm up above his head, grasping the edge of the glass table. Slowly, his other hand lifts away from the floor to do the same as the first, his small legs push against the floor to boost himself into a half standing position, his eyes almost level with the table top.

Back in the kitchen Brittany rubs over the same spot of the kitchen counter again and again, staring off into the distance as she continues to wonder what on earth Santana could be doing and why she looked so hurried. She's snapped out of her daze when she hears a muted thud and a cry, she sprints out of the kitchen and to the carpet area to find a wailing Jake lying on his back beside the coffee table, both his hands pressed to his forehead, his eyes covered.

She immediately scoops her son into her arms, looking over him for any signs of bleeding, she presses his head into her neck when she finds none. "Jake baby, what happened? Did you hit your head?"

Jake's cries soften slightly as he buries his head further into her. "Mommmmmy" He sobs into her neck.

Brittany's heart quickens in her chest at what she hears and she can't help the grin that spreads across her face. She turns to sit down on one of the couches, pulling Jake away from her body to look him over again, his big watery eyes watching her, his cries die off into sniffles when she cradles him in her arms.

"It's all going to be okay soon Jake." She coo's, rocking him gently. "Where does it hurt?" Shifting his weight onto one arm she gently presses her hand to his head.

He winces when she touches a certain spot. "Mommmy" He blubbers, turning his head into her.

"Mommy's here baby, and I'm so so proud of you right now." She tells him, leaning down to gently kiss his head. He sniffles again, his fingers gripping at her shirt as he snuggles into her.

* * *

><p>When Santana returns she finds Brittany comfortably laying in bed, nestled in the blankets with her body curving in towards Jake who is lying next to her, his eyes barely open.<p>

Her perfect plans fly out the window when Brittany tells her what happened earlier.

But that doesn't stop her from trying.

"What do you think of going out to celebrate?"

"Saaaaan." Brittany whines playfully. "We're too comfy and sleepy to go out, can't we just cuddle instead?"

Caving with a sigh Santana falls onto the bed face first in defeat on Jake's other side. His eyes snap open for a second, his head turning to face Santana. "Mamaaa." He laughs when she says something muted by the pillow her face is planted in.

Brittany laughs too. "C'mon San, not everything has to be celebrated with fancy dinners and elaborate plans..."

Santana lifts her face out of the pillow and looks at Brittany, the stress and buzzing in her brain ceasing immediately. "You're right..."

Brittany nods "Our best nights together have been here in this house, just us and Jake and it might sound boring but saying in with the two of you is my idea of a perfect night."

"That's not boring Britt." Santana mumbles, rolling on her side to face Brittany. She reaches out to push her fingers through the blonde locks against her lover's cheek. "It is perfect..." Brittany smiles back at her and Santana's mind immediately forms a new plan.

She begins to rise off the bed when Brittany casually asks her where she is going.

"I need to call Puck, I forgot to mention something about work." Brittany nods in understanding, bringing her attention back to Jake who Santana kisses on the forehead before completely leaving the mattress.

Out in the main room she calls Puck, getting as far away from the bedroom as she can. He picks up on the first ring, his voice loud and exited.

"Everything is ready!"

She sighs. "Puck I need to cancel everything."

"What?!" He yells in response. "You changed your mind?!"

"No I didn't, there's no way I'm not doing this I just don't think that's the right way."

"But...We spent weeks planing this Lopez...It's finally perfect and you're backing out?"

"That's the thing, it's not perfect, but I think I found a way..."

"Tell me what's going down!" Noah insists.

"Puck, I can't explain right now. I need to do this. Now. If I don't I won't be able to do it." Santana mumbles worriedly into the phone, fear rising inside of her. Before letting Puck can answer she hangs up, shoving her phone into her pocket while walking briskly back into the bedroom where she finds Brittany looking over a sleeping Jake with a small smile on her face.

Blue eyes find Santana when she leans against the doorway. "He looks so tiny on this bed." She says barely loud enough for Santana to hear.

Santana tries to smirk but it feels more like a nervous twitch of her lip. Brittany doesn't miss it.

"San?" She asks simply, tilting her head slightly.

"Britt would you come up onto the roof with me?" Santana stammers, her eyes flickering to her feet as soon as the words leave her mouth.

Brittany doesn't question Santana and just nods before looking back at Jake. "I'll just put him in his crib first."

Once Jake is safe in his own bed the two make their way up onto the roof of the building in silence. Brittany is amazed that she has never been on the roof before, though the view from the window wall is breathtaking it simply cannot compare to the rooftop view. Feeling the cool air against her face and in her hair she walks until she is near the edge, staring in awe at all the lights of the city against the dark sky. She feels Santana come to a stop next to her.

"I can't believe I've never been up here."

"It's breathtaking." Santana smiles, looking over at Brittany. "I haven't come up here in a long while."

"Why not?"

"You're quite the distraction." She responds with a nervous laugh.

Brittany turns to face Santana, her palms cupping her face, her thumbs brushing against her skin. "What is it Santana?"

"I need to talk to you." She sighs, surrendering.

"So talk to me." Brittany whispers in a gentle voice.

"I don't know how to tell you that sometimes I still feel like I did before I left, there is still something I can't pinpoint but I want to do something about that. I-"

"You left because you didn't feel good enough, and I can see it in your eyes that you still feel that way sometimes San." Brittany says, cutting her off "But you have changed for the better and I want to make you see that you are good enough. Every single day of the rest of our lives."

"You-You want to be with me for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes. You did say you wanted to spend the rest of your life making it up to me."

_It's now or never._ Santana means to kneel down on one knee, but her shaking legs sends her down on two instead, the small velvet box that's been in her pocket for weeks suddenly weighing a ton.

"Santana, are you okay?"

"No."

Alarm raises in Brittany's voice. "Why?! What's wrong?"

"You're not mine."

"San, don't scare me. I just told you I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend."

Brittany's brow furrows as her features contort in pain."Wha-"

Santana pulls the box from her pocket looking up at Brittany as she opens it, facing it towards her. "If you're going to be with me for the rest of my life, then I want you to be there...As my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr: moonforthelonely<strong>

**Fic progression tag for answers on updates and any questions you have on the story, spoilers will not be given to anons.**

**I'm taking a break from writing so my new story may take a while to be uploaded. Seeing as it's my last year of high school and the most important I want to concentrate on my schoolwork. I hope you all understand.**


End file.
